The Wyatts
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST and entire story in one upload. Leo is a Prince and wants to marry Piper. He can not however, because she not of royal blood, only noble blood.


The entire story in one upload!

* * *

Chapter 1

(Prince's POV)

"Your son, Prince Leonardo," The page announced.

My father, King Christopher sat at his desk looking over papers with his secretary and his advisors. The king looked up as he saw me, the young and handsome, prince of seventeen years of age, walk8ing into the room.

My father smiled. "Ay, Leo."

"Hello father," I said. I bowed to him. "Sorry to interrupt."

"That is quite all right, son. What can I do for you?"

"I have come to tell you that I am going to the Halliwell Manor. It is one of the Duchess's granddaughters' birthdays today."

"Which one is it?" My father asked. "All the P names come together for me."

"It is Piper, your highness," One of his advisors said. "She is the second born of the Duchess's daughter, Patricia."

Christopher nodded his head. "It is a long way to Halliwell Manor, son."

"Yes, father. I plan on staying the night. The Duchess and her daughter, Patricia knows of my coming. But the granddaughters do not know of my coming," I said. "Earl Richard Trudeau's son, Andrew is married to the oldest granddaughter, Prudence."

"Yes, of course. Richard told me he, his son, and daughter-in-law would be away from court a few days for the birthday of a family member. Please go and have fun, son. Give my best to their birthday girl.

"Give her a purse of money from the both of us."

"Yes, sir, Father," I replied.

My father smiled. He went over to his son and hugged him. "Have a safe journey and I shall see you tomorrow sometime?"

"Yes, I will come to you as soon as I arrive back."

"Good."

I bowed to my father and left the room. I made my way through the castle and to the outside. People bowed to me as he passed. I did not acknowledge the young daughters of the courtiers.

I, in fact, very rarely paid favor to any of the single daughters of the courtiers. I only paid favor to friends and their wives. I knew my father would have a marriage arranged for me and I was fine with that. That was how the life of a prince usually was. The parents chose a bride, usually making an alliance with another kingdom. I had just turned seventeen years old and was sure by the time I was eighteen he would be married.

"Farewell, my son," Queen Rebecca, my mother said. "Have a save journey."

"Good-bye, mother." I kissed my mother on both cheeks and then climbed into the saddle of my horse.

"Take care of your sister."

"I'll be fine, mother," Princess Anna said.

"Don't worry, Mother. She's in good hands," I said. I moved my feet into the sides of my horse and got him to move.

My sister and I, plus a few others and some guards rode out of the castle gates.

My mother smiled and headed back inside.

Anna was fourteen years old, nearly fifteen. She and I were very close. I liked to take her pretty much anywhere I went. Our father trusted me with my sister, because he was very protective over her. Once or twice Anna and I had been on a ride and we had been in near danger. I quickly stopped my horse and Anna's, got her off hers and onto mine. Then I rode off quickly. I was also always able to pull her horse and ride mine.

(Granddaughter of Duchess of Prescott's POV)

"Oh, Grams, everything looks beautiful," I, newly sixteen year old, Piper Halliwell said to my grandmother, Penelope Halliwell, Duchess of Prescott.

"You are very welcome dear. You are sixteen years old and I consider that a very big birthday. I consider that of a young lady being very close to womanhood and ready for marriage," Grams said.

I smiled. "Trying to marry me off already, Grams?"

"No, my dear. But there will be lots of potential husbands for you at your party."

"Oh, so you're starting the courting process?"

"I just want the same things for you, Phoebe, and Paige like Prudence has."

Prudence, my older sister, who was eighteen years old, nineteen in four months, was married and had a child, along with another on the way. Prudence was married to Andrew Trudeau. He was the son of Richard Trudeau, an Earl. Prudence had married well. But she and Andrew had known each other since childhood, so it was meant to be.

Prudence's first child had been a born. He would carry on the Trudeau name and power after his father. The son was named David Trudeau.

I had two other sisters, Phoebe and Paige, who were younger than her. Phoebe was thirteen, fourteen in less than four months and Paige was eleven, almost twelve. Both girls were young and beautiful. Paige was a few years from being courted, but Phoebe could be in the process of being courted at fourteen.

Penelope (Grams and Patricia, my mother, refused to have my sister courted at the age of fourteen. They waited until the girls turned sixteen, which was how old I was now.

"You want us to be married off to good families?" I asked.

"Yes," Grams said.

"Well, I want to marry for love. Prue married for love, but Andy is from a good family."

"Yes, he is. I wish for all my granddaughters to marry for love, but their husbands to be from good families."

"Well, we'll see who the love has in stored for me, Grams."

"We shall."

I was so happy for my birthday celebrates. The grounds were covered in beautiful ribbons and flowers. There were fun games, dancing, and great food. The best part was my father was there for her birthday.

My parents, Patricia and Victor Bennett were divorced. My mother was remarried and my step father, Samuel Wilder was Paige's father. Paige was Prudence, Phoebe's, and my half sister.

There had been a huge scandal to my mother. It was said her marriage was in trouble and took comfort to another man, Sam, which ended the marriage much faster. She then married Sam and the two quickly had Paige.

Grams, the Duchess, defended her daughter, my mother, to King Christopher. It was no secret the noble men had mistresses. King Christopher had a mistress or two at the time. Victor had had a mistress and Patricia was not happy. Samuel, a dear friend, brought her comfort.

I did not care about what had happened between her parents. My father had brought the end of the marriage on himself. I just hoped that when I was married my husband would not have a mistress. Normally, the noble men had mistresses when their wives were with child. Her brother-in-law, Andy _never_ had a mistress when her sister Prudence was pregnant. Everyone always thought it would harm the unborn child.

It had been proven in recent years that no harm came to the unborn child when its parents had sexual relations. Parents needed to be careful, but they could still engage in sexual acts.

I had been told by her older sister that she and her husband still had sexual relationships while she was pregnant. When David was born, he was very healthy and strong. No harm had come to him.

I was glad for that.

"Are you having fun, Piper?" Sam asked me.

"Yes, thank you, very much, step father," I replied.

"Piper, Piper," Paige said running over to me and father.

"What?"

"It's the prince and princess," Phoebe said, running up to us. "The Royal Flag and Colors are in the distance with a crowd."

I couldn't believe it the prince was coming to my party, not to mention the princess. Why on earth were they coming to my party? I did not know either of them very well. I had been to the prince's birthday celebration last month with Grams, Andy, and Prue. I had talked to the prince and princess for _only_ a few minutes.

Maybe the prince was returning the favor and coming to my birthday like I had been at his. I knew everywhere the prince went he usually had his sister in tow. I was the same with my younger sisters.

I saw the Royal Flag and colors get closer. Everyone was going crazy as the prince, princess, and their party rode onto the grounds. Grams went over to greet them. My mother walked over to me, my step father, and younger sisters. Prue and Andy went to greet the prince and princess as well. Andy's father had come to celebrate my birthday too, so he went to greet the royals as well.

"I was just informed by your grandmother that she knew the prince was coming, along with the princess and decided not to tell us," My mother informed us.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, my darling."

I shook my head. My grandmother was so sneaky, but I loved it. The prince was very handsome and his sister so beautiful. I admired them as did my younger sisters.

I watched as my grandmother, older sister, brother-in-law, and father of my brother-in-law gave their greetings to the prince and princess. They bowed and then the prince kissed my grandmother and sister on the cheeks. Andy was good friends with the prince and so was my sister.

"So the prince is here?" My father, Victor asked.

I looked over at him as did my mother and step father.

"Yes, Victor," Mother said. "My mother knew of their coming, but wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. That would explain why she had two extra rooms made up."

"Is trying to get him to court Piper?" My father asked.

"I do not know."

"It'll never happen. His father wouldn't allow it either. Not after your scandal and she is not of royal blood either."

I saw the prince and princess made their way over toward us then. Grams walked with them, along with Andy and Prue.

We all bowed to the prince and princess.

"Welcome your highnesses," My mother said.

"Thank you," Princess Anna said.

"It is lovely to be here," Prince Leo said.

"You remember my daughter, Patricia and her husband, Samuel, right?" Grams asked.

"Yes, I know Patty and Sam," Prince Leo said. He shook hands with my step father and kissed my mother's hand

"These are my sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige," Prue said.

"Hello," Princess Anna said. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for coming to my birthday."

"Penelope invited us and we could not miss it," Prince Leo said.

"Would you like to play some games, Princess Anna?" Phoebe asked, shyly.

"I'd love to," The princess replied.

My younger sisters and she wondered off then. I watched as they did.

"My lady, Penelope," a servant called.

"Excuse me," Grams said.

The prince nodded his head.

"I have something for you," The prince said.

I smiled. "Something for me?"

"Yes, the birthday girl needs a present."

I continued to smile. He snapped his fingers at the men who had accompanied him and his sisters. They stepped forward, bowing to the prince, and giving him a box.

"Step over here."

I did as I was told. The prince pulled the lid off the box and revealed beautiful fabrics.

"These are from my mother. She sent for the best fabrics so you will have beautiful new gowns."

"Oh, I shall write to her to thank her."

He smiled. He waved his hand and his servant moved away. The next one bowed to him, holding a jewelry box. The servant opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace.

"This is from Anna," The prince said.

"It is beautiful," I said. Being a princess had its advantages.

"And this is from my father." He grabbed a small purse and handed it to me.

"I'll write him a letter and thank him too."

"Well, how would you like to thank them in person, my mother and father that is?"

"You would arrange an audience with them just for me?" I asked.

"Yes. I actually could and I am giving you a formal invitation to come to court."

I could never go to court alone. I had to go with my sister, Andy, my mother, or Grams. Now I had a formal invitation.

"I would love to go to court," I replied.

The prince nodded his head. "Good. My mother is looking for another lady in her household, or you might even like to be a lady in Anna's household."

"I might enjoy being part of the princess's household more. There will be a lot more single woman there than in the queen's."

"That is very true."

"Thank you, your highness," I said, giving a curtsey.

"Please, call me Leo."

I nodded my head. "As you wish, Leo."

He smiled.

Chapter 2

(Piper's POV)

I was very excited about going to court. Phoebe was jealous of me. I said I would invite her and Paige whenever I could. I had a feeling Princess Anna would invite Phoebe to court herself. The two had had a lot of fun playing games at my birthday party.

I spent my time with Leo, Andy, and Prue for the rest of my party. It was very fun. I had a lot of fun with the prince and there were some very jealous people at my party. There were young men that were jealous of Leo, because he was with me.

I had to admit, I had a little crush on the prince. Leo was so handsome and charming.

My things were packed and prepared for a journey back to the main castle tomorrow. Prue, Andy, and Andy's father were all traveling back with me, Leo, and Princess Anna. It was be a fun trip, but getting to court would be more fun.

(Leo's POV)

"It is a very good day for traveling," I said coming out of the Manor the next morning. We were all getting ready to leave.

"We shall be home in time, your majesty."

"Very good. Are the ladies and princess ready to leave?"

"Yes, they should be out soon."

I nodded my head. My sister walked out of the Manor. She was followed by the duchess, the duchess's daughter, granddaughters, son-in-law, grandson-in-law, and the earl.

"Have a save journey, Prince Leo," Penelope said.

"Thank you for keeping me and my sister for the night," I said.

"Thank you for the invitation for Piper."

"Anytime."

I kissed her hand, along with Patricia's, Phoebe's, and Paige's. I saw Phoebe and Paige blush. Piper and Prudence bid their family farewell. Prudence then climbed into a carriage with Andrew and the earl. Prudence could not ride a horse, because she was pregnant. Not too mention she had her son, David. Only a fair few of courtiers were allowed to have their young children at court. Andrew and Prudence had special permission.

Piper would be riding horseback with me and Anna.

We began our journey back to the castle then.

"Your horse is so beautiful, Anna," Piper said.

"Thanks," Anna said.

"I have always loved the Palomino (yellow, gold coat) horses."

"Me too. My father got this one especially for me."

Piper smiled. "Anything for the princess, right?"

"Anything for his children and queen," I said.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your parents. I only had brief encounters with them over the years."

"My mother will love you. She loves your grandmother and mother and Prudence, so she'll love you."

"Do I need to worry about the ladies of your household, Princess Anna?"

"Call me, Anna, please, Piper."

"Yes," I said. "They're all a bunch of backstabbing girls, who try anything to get in my favor."

I rode ahead.

(Piper's POV)

"There are a few ladies of my household, who are mean and those are the ones that are older than me," Anna said.

"How many ladies are in your household?" I asked.

"Eight including you. I have to dismiss a few of them, though, because they have been very rude as of lately and if their attitudes do not change I will dismiss them and my father will not make me have to take them back in my household once their fathers or other kin apology for their behavior to me."

I nodded my head.

"I might actually be able to invite Phoebe and Paige to be part of my household. You must let me talk with my father. He does not like having girls as young as Paige in the court."

"Phoebe would love to come and Paige as well. They had a lot of fun with you yesterday."

"I did too. A few of my friends have been married recently and had to leave my household."

"Oh, so you have become lonely."

"Somewhat, yes, but having you there will make it so much better."

I smiled.

We arrived at the castle in the late afternoon. I was helped off my horse by one of the stable hands.

"Welcome back, Prince Leo and Princess Anna."

"Thank you," Leo and Anna said.

"Who is our newest arrival?"

"This Piper Halliwell," Leo said. "She is the granddaughter of the Duchess of Prescott and sister of Prudence Trudeau."

"Welcome Piper. I am Sir Gregory. I keep an eye on the prince and princess."

"Hello," I said.

"Piper will be joining me in my household," Anna said. "I wish for her to have Jennifer and Lisa's old rooms."

"Yes, I will get those prepared for you right away, Piper."

"Thanks."

I followed Leo and Anna inside with Prue, Andy, and his father.

"Where is my father?" Leo asked.

"He went on a hunt."

"Let me know the moment he returns. Where is my mother?"

"In the gardens with her ladies."

"Very well."

"Come on, Piper," Anna said. "Let's get cleaned up and out of our travel clothes before we meet my mother."

"But my things…"

"You and I are about the same size. There is a gown I rarely wear that you might like and it is perfect to meet my mother."

"Thank you."

I walked with Anna. Prue, Andy, and the Earl went their own ways. Anna and I walked to her chambers. Her ladies were all sitting and laughing as we entered.

"Princess Anna has returned," The page announced.

The young ladies were on their meet quickly and bowing to Anna.

"I trust you all behaved while I was away," Anna said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Anna shook her head. "This is Piper Halliwell, granddaughter of the Duchess of Prescott and sister-in-law to Andrew Trudeau. She will be joining us in my household."

"Hello," I said.

I got many glares. Anna noticed.

"Piper and I have had long travels and would like to be cleaned up. Let her and I both receive a bath and clean gowns before going to greet my mother. The gown that I rarely wear is to be for Piper. Her rooms are being prepared at this time."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come with me, Piper," A very friendly face said. I looked at Anna. Anna nodded her head. I walked with this girl.

"I am Bridgette. I am one of the ones you can trust. You can come get cleaned up in my rooms, which are close to Anna's. I will stay with you too and have the gown she has for you brought."

"Thanks."

Bridgette was true to her word. She was right about me trusting her. She had servants draw a bath for me and bring me the gown from Anna. I felt better after I was clean and then in a nice clean gown.

"Come on. Anna is waiting," Bridgette said.

We went back to Anna's chambers. She was dressed and ready to go meet her mother.

"Come a long, ladies," Anna said. Bridgette and I walked right behind her. The other ladies were behind us.

The queen was back inside from walking in the gardens. She was in her chambers with her ladies.

"Princess Anna, your majesty," The page announced.

Queen Rebecca was on her feet quickly. "My beautiful daughter." She walked over to Anna and hugged and kissed her.

"Mother, please meet the newest lady of my household, Piper Halliwell," Anna said.

I gave a bow to the queen.

"Welcome Piper. Please tell me you liked my fabrics?" Rebecca asked.

"I loved them. Thank you. They are very beautiful. I will gowns made right away," I said.

"Lovely. You should go see your father."

"I will," Anna said. She gave a bow to her mother as did the rest of us. We then headed off to where the king was. He was in sitting room with Leo and a few others. Anna told her ladies, except me to follow her.

"There she is," King Christopher said when Anna and I walked inside.

"Hello father." She gave him a hug and I gave a bow.

"You must be Piper."

"Yes, I am, your highness," I said, bowing again.

"Well, welcome, welcome. I trust you had a lovely birthday then?"

"Yes, the prince and princess coming what quite a surprise, but I am much honored to be serving the princess."

"Very good. Listen, Piper, if you need anything, please let me know. Your grandmother is a great subject. I wish she were still at court."

"Actually, Father," Anna said. "I wanted to talk to you about inviting Piper's younger sisters to be part of my household as well."

"Permission granted my dear sweet daughter. Leo told me you enjoyed playing games with them. He also told me Paige, her youngest sister, is almost eleven. She is more than welcome here, but keep a good eye on her."

"I will do that myself, your highness," I said. "Along with Phoebe."

"Very good. Where are the rest of your ladies, my dear?"

"They are outside, Father."

The king nodded. He motioned for Anna to come closer. She did. "You need to dismiss all those ladies but Bridgette and Samantha. The other five were misbehaving very much last night."

"They lied to me then."

"Oh, no, those girls have got to go. You do not lie to anyone of the royal family. You hear that, Piper. Always be honest with us."

"Yes, your highness," I said.

"Five ladies of my household will be fine once Piper's sisters arrive then," Anna said.

"Good," Christopher said. "I suggest you take those ladies and get them out of my castle."

"Yes, Father." Anna bowed as did I. We walked out of the room then.

"Bridgette, Samantha, and Piper, you three are free to do as you wish until I call for you. The rest of you, I need to have a chat with."

Bridgette, Samantha, and I bowed. We left the princess and the rest of the ladies then.

"What did they do last night?" I asked Bridgette and Samantha.

"They snuck into Princess Anna's bed chambers," Samantha said. "That is a no-no. We stay out of the princess's bed chambers when she is gone."

"Not to mention we do not go in there with men of the court," Bridgette said.

"They had sexual relations on her very bed?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That is wrong."

"Yes and the sheets on her bed were very good too. The maids stripped the bed and burnt the sheets. That was disrespectful to the princess," Samantha said. "Those girls are not virgins and many men consider non-virgins damaged goods. They will not get good marriage proposals."

"Yes, the men they had sexual relations with last night are married courtiers," Bridgette said.

"And you two are still virgins then?" I asked.

"Yes, no man will touch me until we are wedded," Samantha said.

"Same here. My mother was a virgin until she wedded," Bridgette said.

"That goes for me too," I said.

"Its nice to have a new face here," Samantha said.

"Yes, we were getting annoyed with the others," Bridgette said.

"Princess Anna is inviting my younger sisters to join us," I said.

"How old are they?"

"Phoebe is thirteen, fourteen soon, and Paige is eleven, twelve in two months."

"Wow, I'm surprised the king is allowed Paige to come."

"I said I would look out for both my sisters."

"We'll look out for them too," Samantha said.

"Thanks."

(Leo's POV)

I was very happy when it was time for dinner that evening. I was hungry. I sat at the main table with my parents and Anna. I sat on my father's left side, while my mother sat on his right and Anna was next to our mother. The food and drink was always good. This evening was a calm dinner, which was nice.

I was danced out from Piper's birthday party the day before.

Speaking of, I watched Piper as I ate. She was very comfortable. She sat with Samantha and Bridgette. She was very beautiful too. The gown she wore was pink. It went perfectly with her long dark hair. She wore her hair half way up. It was my favorite hairstyle on a woman. It was a simple thing to do.

My father looked over at me and looked to where I was looking.

"Watching your sister's ladies, my son?" He asked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, I do the same thing. I watch all the ladies of the court."

"Not to be disrespectful, Father, but I do not want to talk about your search for a new mistress."

"Very well."

I shook my head. When I got married, I was not going to have any mistresses. I was going to only have sexual relations with my wife.

(Piper's POV)

"Oh, my, Prince Leo is watching me," I said.

Bridgette and Samantha looked over to him. He smiled at us as he sipped his drink.

The three of us giggled.

Chapter 3

(Piper's POV)

After a month of being at court, I was comfortable. Phoebe and Paige had joined me just a few days after I arrived. I was very glad they came. The three of us with Anna, Samantha, and Bridgette had fun. Anna seemed to drift from Samantha and Bridgette as friends to my sisters. The two didn't mind it, because the three of us became friends.

Bridgette, Samantha, and I still did our duties as ladies in the princess's household. Those were being her companions, attending to her in the morning with getting her ready for the day, and at night getting her ready for bed. It wasn't bad. It was fun. I used to get my sisters ready for bed all the time when we were younger.

I had a few fun moments with Prince Leo over the last month. I loved to read, so I could be found me in the library or the gardens reading. He found me there. He seemed to always be looking for me, actually. I swore it was like he was courting me. That was only in my dreams, though, because he was the prince and would never marry a courtier like me. He would marry some princess.

One day, I was in the gardens with Anna, my sisters, Bridgette, and Samantha. We were all enjoying the summer weather and summer flowers. I sat in the shade with Bridgette and Samantha. We were reading. Anna and my sisters were picking flowers.

"Oh, here comes my brother, Piper," Anna teased.

I looked up from my book with a smile.

"Hello ladies," Leo said.

"Prince Leo," My sisters said, bowing.

Samantha, Bridgette, and I quickly stood and bowed to him.

"Hello brother," Anna said.

"Hello sister, dear," Leo said. He kissed her on the cheek. He then turned his attention to me. "Piper, I have a present for you."

"You have a present for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Come with me."

Leo offered me his hand and I took it. He and I then walked out of the gardens.

"Wait for me," Anna shouted.

Leo ignored his sister. He led us, plus my sisters, Bridgette, and Samantha outside to the stables.

"Close your eyes," He said.

I did as I was told. I also covered them with hands.

"Bring her here," He said.

Leo got me a new horse. I can tell you that. He got me another horse. It was obvious since he brought me to the stables.

"Oh, she's gorgeous," I heard Anna say.

"Shush, Anna," Leo said. "Open your eyes, Piper."

I did as I was told. I gasped at the horse I saw. The horse was a Palomino (yellow, gold coat horse). Anna had had one and I had said that I loved these kinds of horses. Leo had gotten one for me and it was a girl.

"Oh, my goodness," I said. "Oh, she is beautiful." I walked up to her. A stable hand had her. I petted her. She was very friendly. "Hi sweetheart." I was giddy.

(Leo's POV)

I smiled as I watched Piper with her new horse. "Do you like her?"

"Like her?" Piper asked. "I love her. May I ride her?"

"Yes, she's all yours."

"Saddle her up," Piper said to the stable hand. "I have to go for a ride."

"Saddle my horse up as well," I said.

Piper quickly headed back inside the castle and to her room to change into her riding clothes. I did the same.

(Piper's POV)

I could not believe Leo had gotten me a horse. Now he was going to go riding with me. I really hope it was just the two of us. And it was. It was just the prince and me. He was waiting for me when I came back to the stables for my horse. He was already on his horse, his big black stallion with a white stripe down his snout.

I smiled as I walked over to my new horse and climbed into her saddle. She was fine with me getting on her for a ride.

"Did she try any kicking when you tried to get the saddle on?" I asked.

"No, she was very good. You should be just fine riding her, unless she gets spooked."

"Just what we need," Leo said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I said.

Leo nodded his head. "Shall we then?"

"Yes."

"All right." Leo moved his feet into the sides of his horse and his horse began to move. I did the same with mine. We were both off then.

My horse rode just fine. I tried her out in everything: run, gallop, trot, and walking. Leo kept up with me as I did all this with her.

"She rides so well," I said. "Thank you, Leo."

"You are welcome. I knew you loved the coloring she was, so I searched for one for you. Well, I had people search for one like her and then they trained her."

I smiled. "You are so sweet."

Leo smiled. "How about a race?"

"No, because then I would feel terrible if I won."

"I don't win everything and I'm okay with that. Let's just see how your mare does against my stallion."

"Okay, but it is not a race."

"As you wish."

I smiled.

"Ready?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"Go."

We both had our horses taking off in a run. I didn't want to be a race, but it turned into one. I wanted my mare to beat his fine stallion. Leo and his horse gave a good race. They brought me and my mare a challenge.

"Okay, okay," Leo said, pulling back on the reins of his horse. I did the same with mine. "Let's not wear them out."

I nodded my head. We had our horses going again and in a walk.

"That is quite a fine mare I chose for you," Leo said.

"She is. She gave your stallion a good challenge as he did her."

"Blackie is a great horse."

"I need to come up with a name for my horse," I said.

"You do. Any thoughts."

"Buttercup."

"Interesting."

"Well, she had a yellow, gold coat, so it fits her."

"It does. How about a break?"

"Sure."

Leo led the way over to some trees which were near a stream. He dismounted his horse and helped me off of mine.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," He replied.

He tied our horses off so they wouldn't run away. He and I both then took a seat on the ground by the stream.

"It's beautiful out here," I said as I listened to the birds singing, the cool breeze of the summer air blew, and took in the scenery.

"Yes, this is my spot where I like to come and enjoy nature," Leo said.

"And you share it with me?"

"Yes."

"I'm honored."

"I'm honored by your company," Leo said.

"I think I should be saying that, Prince Leo."

Leo chuckled. I just smiled. He smiled. He then leaned forward and kissed me. As I kissed back, he suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You're the prince, you have every right to," I replied.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, please, Prince Leo, and I am sorry for interrupting you, but I wanted you to kiss me."

"You wanted me to kiss you?"

"Yes," I blushed. "I have a fondness for you and Prue and Andy had one for each other since they were kids."

Leo smiled. "I have a fondness for you too. More like I like you and want to be with you."

"You are the prince. You can do as you please!"

"And I will!" He kissed me again and when I kissed back, he didn't pull away.

We stayed where we were for the longest time just kissing. It was grand.

Chapter 4

(Piper's POV)

We returned to the castle just before the sun was setting. It was the end to the perfect day of light. Now the night was upon us and there was still fun to have.

Leo helped me from my horse like the gentlemen he was. He also helped me off, because he just wanted his hands on me. Was the prince saying I was his and no one else's? Possibly yes, because I had noticed the single or widowed men of the court looking at me, Samantha, and Bridgette.

"I shall see you at dinner soon then?" Leo asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

He kissed my cheek and we parted ways.

I went to my rooms and changed from my riding clothes and into a clean gown for dinner. I then went to see Anna.

(Leo's POV)

I escorted Anna into the dinning room for dinner like every other dinner. Breakfast and lunch everyone ate at different times. My father usually had his breakfast and lunch with his advisers. He occasionally had a breakfast or lunch with my mother. Anna and I had most of our breakfasts and lunches with our mother. Other times Anna just had her breakfast and lunch with the ladies of her household. I ate alone most of those times, or with Anna.

Now I might have someone to have breakfast and lunch with everyday. I smiled at that thought.

My mother and father led the way into the dinning room. Anna and I followed them. All the courtiers were already in the dinning room waiting for us. Everyone bowed as we came in. I searched the room for Piper. She was at her usual table with Bridgette and Samantha.

A smile played across my lips as we made eye contact. A smiled formed on her beautiful face. Her eyes looked down and her face turned red. My smile grew wider. She was embarrassed. Well, there would be dancing tonight and I was going to start things off. I would choose Piper as my partner. All eyes would be on us as we danced the first dance. Then the second dance everyone would join us.

Normally, Anna and I started out the first dance. Not tonight, though. I was the prince and I would have a new partner to dance with. I could do as I pleased. I had that right. My father had stated since the day of my birth that I was entitled to having and doing whatever I pleased, as long as it was not against my father or mother. I could chose a new partner for dances, because let's face it; it was not always fun dancing with your sister.

I took my seat next to my father at our table. The royal family—me, my parents, and sister—were served first with food and drink. Then the rest of the court was. My mother's ladies and Anna's ladies were the next people to be served at us.

I enjoyed my food and drink. It was very good. I needed my strength for a fun first dance of the evening.

(Piper's POV)

I did not tell Samantha or Bridgette what happened on my ride with Leo. That was private. Only he had the right to bring our relationship public.

Did we have a relationship? That was the question really. I must not give Leo my heart if we were to have a relationship of any sort. He would be married to a princess no doubt. The only type of marriage for me would be with a courtier.

I kept looking over at Leo, though as I talked with Samantha, Bridgette, and my younger sisters. He kept looking at me too. We returned smiles each and every time we looked at each other.

When it was time for the first dance of the evening, the king stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's start tonight's festivities with the princess and prince," Christopher said.

Some nights it was the king and queen who started the festivities off or even a chosen couple by the king or queen. Prue and Andy had started out a few nights of festivities for us.

"Father, if I may," Leo said, standing.

"Yes, son?"

"I would like to have a partner of my chose for starting out tonight festivities, if I may, sir?"

Christopher smiled. "Granted, my son. Choose wisely."

"Please take no offense, sister," Leo said to Anna.

"None at all, my brother, dear," Anna smiled. Leo nodded.

He stepped away from his table and walked to the courtier tables. I heard whispers from all the ladies of the court. I shook my head. I knew Leo was coming over to me. There was no doubt about it.

Leo walked over to me. I smiled at him and gave a bow in my seat.

"May I have the honor of the first dance with you tonight, Piper Halliwell?" He asked, offering his hand.

I smiled. "You may," I replied. I placed my hand in his. He smiled back as he led to the dance floor. I heard whispers and murmurs come from the courtiers.

"Pay no attention to them," Leo said. "They are just jealous."

I smiled.

The musicians began to play. Leo bowed to me and I bowed to him. It was part of the dance. We then began the dance.

I had danced with Leo at my birthday last month, which was so much fun.

I paid my attention only to Leo as we danced.

(Leo's POV)

I heard the whispers and murmurs the whole time Piper and I danced. I was used to them, because I was the prince. The whispers and murmurs were always about my father's latest mistress and how my mother felt about it. They really had something to talk about now.

I took a quick glance at my father and he had a sinister grin on his lips. He was up to something. He only had his sinister grin on when he was up to something. I had the same grin. That was what my mother had told me long ago. I was my father's son.

When the musicians came to the end of the music for the dance, Piper and I bowed to each other. That was part of the dance. You bow to your partner in the beginning and then the end.

My father was the first to clap for us. Then it was my mother, sister, and the rest of the court. Piper gave a bow to my parents and sister.

"Now that Prince Leo and the lovely Piper Halliwell, granddaughter of Duchess of Prescott, have had the first dance, let's everyone join in," My father said. "My lovely queen."

My mother smiled and she stood up. She and my father came out to the dance floor. Others followed. Piper and I stayed on the floor. She kept her attention on me.

My father requested a song. It was my mother's favorite.

The musicians began to play and we all began dancing.

Piper and I danced the rest of the night. We took a break every so often, but then we were back to dancing.

(Piper's POV)

I was glad when the king and queen decided to retire, because the rest of us could go our own ways. I wanted to be in my rooms or with my sisters. I just wanted to be away from the other courtiers, because they were getting on my nerves with their whispering.

Anna decided to retire as well. I went with her to her rooms to get her ready for bed. That was fine by me. I would rather talk to her and my sisters than be under the whispers of people.

Anna didn't bug me about me and her brother. She didn't ask me about us.

"Did you have a nice ride with Leo today?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Did you have fun dancing s well?"

"Yes."

"Good," Anna smiled. I brushed her hair for her. "Be careful with him, though, Piper."

"I know."

What did it mean?

After tending to Anna, I headed to my own rooms to get ready for bed. I got into my nightgown and was brushing out my hair when there was a knock at my door. There were guards outside my door, because I was one of the princess's ladies.

"Miss Piper, the prince is here to see you," A guard shouted into my rooms.

I had a sitting room and then my bed chambers. The guards only opened the door to the sitting room enough to shout to me.

"I'll be right there," I said.

I grabbed my robe. I put on over my nightgown and walked from my bed chambers and to my sitting room. My hair was down and this was the first time Leo was seeing me this way. Well, I usually wore my hair half way up, but this was when it was not done at all.

I smiled as I saw Leo.

"Leo," I said, bowing.

"Piper," He smiled. He took a look at me as he had never seen me before.

I didn't both holding my robe closed so he didn't see me in my nightgown. I felt an excitement in my body that I had never felt before. The way he looked at me made me feel good.

"You look very beautiful getting ready for bed," He said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You look even more beautiful with your hair not done at all."

I continued to smile.

"I would like it if you had breakfast with me tomorrow."

"I'd love to join you for breakfast, Leo."

Leo smiled and nodded. "I bid you good night then and I will see tomorrow morning."

"Yes."

Leo walked up to me. He lightly cupped my face and kissed me. "Good night."

"Good night," I said.

Leo headed for the door. He turned back and smiled at me. I smiled back. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

I grinned walking into my bed chambers.

(Leo's POV)

As I lay in bed that night, trying to sleep, I couldn't help but think about Piper. Just seeing her in her nightgown brought excitement to me. That must be what men and women involved with each other felt when it came to the sexual relations. I wanted to experience this excitement more.

The next morning, Piper joined me breakfast. It was very nice having her company and it just being the two of us. We made it an everyday occurrence to have breakfast together. We had a daily horseback ride together. We went to my favorite spot. We spent time talking, getting to know each other's dreams and secrets.

Our kissing became more passionate and intense. There was a deep heat and deeper desire that formed between us.

Chapter 5

(Piper's POV)

I smiled as I sat with Anna, my sisters, Bridgette, and Samantha. We were watching the men of the court show us their skill with a sword. It was a tournament and very enjoyable. Leo was part of it and it was fun watching him. Andy was also part of it and he was good, but not as great as Leo.

Leo and I had been together for two months. Everyone knew there was something between us, but no one said anything, not even the king or queen. They did not summon me and talk to me about my relationship with their son. Leo said his parents didn't talk to him about us either.

Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

I clapped as Leo had his opponent down on the ground. That meant he won the fight. Everyone else was clapping too.

"Bravo, bravo," King Christopher said.

Leo smiled at his father. He helped his opponent up, which had been Andy. It was quite a show. If only Prue could have seen it, she would have loved it.

She was in confinement right now. She was due to have her second child any day now, such torture to be lying in bed for days on end while you waited for the birth of your child. I was not looking forward to that when my time to have children came. I would be married first anyway.

"Thank you, Prince Leo and Andrew," King Christopher said. "You two are the best swordsmen here."

Everyone clapped.

"Now let us be off to the dinning room for food, drink, and dancing."

Everyone cheered. That evening, was another fun night. Some people got drunk; others filled up their bellies with the fine food, or danced the whole evening. With this, the castle would fall silent once everyone retired to their chambers. Well, there would be men visiting their mistresses or having sexual relations with their wives. Everyone would be to busy with their own desires that they would not notice the prince slipping into my rooms and not emerging until the sun rose the next morning.

Only the guards, pages, and other servants would notice, but they would never tell anyone what was going on.

I sighed as I waited for Leo to come to my rooms that night. I knew Leo wanted me to give myself to him, but I had promised myself that I would _only _give myself to the man I loved and called my husband. I did love Leo, but he was not my husband!

I was sitting in my sitting room when the door opened to my rooms. I looked to the door a little terrified, but became calm when I saw it was Leo. A smile popped on my lips and he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He looked around for me and saw me sitting. A smile popped on his lips as well.

"Good evening, Prince Leo," I said, standing, and giving a bow.

"Good evening, Lady Piper," Leo replied grinning. "You know you don't always have to bow to me when we're alone."

"Force of habit, sorry."

"That's quite all right. Let's forget I'm royalty for right now."

"And do what?" I asked with a grin.

Leo grinned back. He didn't answer me. He just kissed me. My mouth opened and his tongue slipped inside. He massaged his with mine. He scooped me into his arms and carried me to my bed chambers. I pulled away from his lips and he placed me down on my bed.

"Leo…"

Leo silenced me with a light kiss. "Please, Piper," He said. "I love you and I want to be with you!"

"I love you too, Leo, but…"

"Then let me love me," He whispered into my ear. His mouth was then on my neck. A moan escaped my lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed Leo's mouth on my neck.

I didn't protest any further. Leo hands were soon on me. I had already gotten out of my gown and into a nightgown. His hands moved on the thin fabric of my nightgown. He moved his hands up and down my sides and then they moved to my breasts.

I gave a moan…

(Leo's POV)

I smiled to myself as I ran my hands over Piper's body. Her body felt good underneath them.

I pulled away from her and removed some of my clothes. Piper watched me as I did. I saw the desire in her eyes that I had then.

She quickly grabbed onto me and kissed me once I was done undressing. She was quite greedy when it came to kissing at times. Piper pulled me on top of her. She gave a moan against my lips. She loved the feel of my body on top of her. I loved the feel of her body underneath me.

We were kissing and my hands running over her body. I moved my hands close to the bottom of her nightgown and began moving it up. I lifted myself up a little off of her and pulled it up. I pulled away from her and looked at her.

I moved back and Piper sat up. I kept moving her nightgown up slowly, revealing her naked body underneath to me. Once it was up and over her head, I tossed it to the side. Piper leaned back and let me look at her and admire her naked body. I knew there were butterflies in her stomach. I felt them in my own. This was the first time I ever saw a woman naked.

She was beautiful. Her skin was soft, smooth, and beautiful. Her breasts were firm and beautiful. My body became more excited.

I didn't waste anymore time. I removed the rest of my clothes.

(Piper's POV)

Leo was completely naked before me. I couldn't help but grin. He had a nice body! Leo returned a grin to me.

"Are you…" He said. I nodded my head.

He got back on the bed with me and he positioned himself between my legs. He lifted up my left leg and slid himself inside me. I felt pain. I bit my lip. Grams, my mother, and Prudence said I would feel a little pain the first time I had sexual relations.

"I'm hurting you, aren't I?" Leo asked.

"It happens the first time, usually," I replied. "My grandmother, mother, and Prue told me. Your mother might have been the same way."

Leo nodded his head. He continued. He leaned in and kissed me. He then pulled out of me and moved back inside me. There was some pain with that. I grabbed onto his back. Leo continued to move in and out of me.

There was still some pain, but it soon subsided and I felt pleasure course through my body.

(Leo's POV)

I was glad to see and hear Piper enjoying herself with me. I hated to cause her pain and I hoped it had subsided. And the pain did subside, because she started moaning and it was good moaning. This helped me enjoy myself.

In a matter of minutes, Piper and I were both satisfied as we both climaxed.

I rolled off of her and next to her on the bed. Wow, what an experience with her!

(Piper's POV)

We didn't stop there. Prince Leo came back for more. _Giggles!_

Chapter 6

(Piper's POV)

The next day, I couldn't stop smiling. Being with Leo the night before had been marvelous. He had breakfast with his mother and Anna that morning. I had my breakfast with my younger sisters, Bridgette and Samantha.

But breakfast was very short.

One of Prue's maids came to us as we were eating

"Miss Piper, Phoebe, and Paige," She said. "You must come quickly. Lady Prudence is having labor pains."

I was the first one to my feet. I didn't wait for Phoebe and Paige. I just ran for Prue's rooms. My older sister needed more than ever right now. When I arrived at Prue's rooms, I was out of breath and I heard her screaming.

"You could have waited for us, Piper," Phoebe said.

I turned to her. She let go of Paige's hand. Both of them caught their breaths. I ignored my little sisters. I walked into the sitting room. Andy and his father were inside.

"Piper, thank the lord," Andy said, seeing me. He walked over to me.

"She'll be okay," I said. "I'll take care of her."

Andy nodded. I looked at Phoebe and Paige. They followed me into Prue's bed chambers.

"Have no fear, Lady Prudence," A maid said. "Your sisters are here now."

Prue looked over at us. She cried out in pain. My sisters and I were quickly around her bed.

"It's all right, Prue," I said, taking her right hand. "I'm here now."

"As are we," Phoebe said.

"The baby is coming soon," Prue said. "I feel it."

"How long have her labor pains been going?" I asked.

"Since the festivities last night," The mid-wife said. "You and your sisters were only needed when it was closer for her to have the baby."

"And it's at the time," Prue said.

The mid-wife took a look. "Yes, yes. The baby is coming now!"

Prue was ready to have her second child. She grabbed hold of my hand and Phoebe's tightly. She began to push. She cried out in pain from it. I had not been with her when she gave birth to my nephew, David. My mother and grandmother had been with her.

"That's it, my lady," The mid-wife said. "Keep going."

The baby was out, which had a good cry on him or her.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"It is a girl."

Prue was very happy about hearing that. She was given her daughter then. I smiled. I walked over to the doors of the bed chamber and opened them up. I looked around the room for Andy. He had been pacing.

"Well?" He asked.

"You have a daughter," I said.

Andy smiled. He walked into the room and over to Prue. Phoebe and Paige walked over to me, smiling. We watched our older sister and brother-in-law.

"We have a baby girl," Prue said.

"So I heard," Andy said.

(Leo's POV)

The news about the birth of Prue and Andy's daughter spread. I went to find Piper.

"Prince Leo is here," A maid said to Prue. She was in her bed chambers. I stood in the sitting room. Piper was obviously in there with her older sister. Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the sofa with their nephew, David. He had just turned two.

Andy walked out of the bed chambers. "Prince Leo," He said, bowing to me.

"Congratulations," I said.

"Thank you."

"I have come to see the newest edition to the Halliwell/Trudeau family as well as the mother."

"Yes, please, come in. She is quite well at the moment."

I followed Andy into the bed chambers. Everyone gave a bow as I entered. I saw Piper. She was sitting on the bed with her sister. Prue held her new baby in her arms.

"Hello Lady Prudence," I said.

"Hello Prince Leo," Prue said.

"I was very pleased to hear you had a daughter."

"Thank you. I am pleased as well. Another boy would have satisfied me just as well."

"Well, Young David will enjoy his little sister. I know I enjoy my little sister."

Prue smiled. "Yes, I enjoy my younger sisters as well."

I smiled. _I enjoy your sister, Piper. I very much enjoyed her last night_, I thought. I looked over at Piper. She grinned and looked away from me.

I looked back at Prue. She looked away from me quickly and down at her daughter in her arms. She must have seen that brief moment between me and Piper.

"Do you have a name for your daughter?" I asked.

"Yes," Prue said. "We are naming her about Andy's mother."

"Yes," Andy said. "We are calling her Evelyn."

"Fine choice," I said. "I will leave you three alone."

I walked out of the bed chambers and out of the sitting room. I heard Piper excuse herself and follow me out.

"Your highness," She called.

I turned to her with a smile. Courtiers were actually not supposed to call out to the king, queen, prince, or princess. Did I care? No, I was in love with this woman!

There were a few courtiers around, who came to see Prue and her new baby. They gasped when they heard Piper call out to me.

(Piper's POV)

Leo approached me with a smile. I didn't cast my eyes down. Let everyone know about us. I was in love with the prince and I didn't care who knew. I had given him my body to him last night and not just once.

Leo kissed me passionately on the lips. Yes, let the people see and know!

"So it's true then?" A voice said.

Leo quickly pulled away me. We both looked at his father, King Christopher.

Chapter 7

(Piper's POV)

King Christopher did not look pleased.

"Father," Leo said.

"Do not father me son!" Christopher said. "Are you and Piper seeing each other?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you not go into her rooms last night and not leave until this morning?"

"Yes, sir."

"What happened in that bed chamber, son?"

Leo didn't answer his father.

"Answer me, son, or there is going to be consequences!"

Leo looked at father. "I was with Piper last night. She shard her bed with me and gave herself to me!"

"You had sexual relations with the Duchess's granddaughter?"

"Yes and she gave herself willingly."

Christopher looked at me. "Is this true, Piper? Did you and my son have sexual relations last night?

I nodded my head.

"Yes," I said. "Prince Leo came into my rooms last night and he did not leave until this morning. He had me more than once too."

King Christopher glared at me and his son.

"Do you realize what you have done?" He shouted. "You have stripped Piper of her virginity. No man will have her now."

"I will have her!" Leo said. "I love her and want her everyday for the rest of my life!"

"You wish to marry her then?" Queen Rebecca asked.

(Leo's POV)

Everyone was that was witness the scene looked over at my mother. My father turned to her. She was behind him. Anna was with her too. I looked at Anna. She looked away from me.

"Rebecca," Christopher said. "This is between our son and me."

"I'm sorry, my lord," My mother said. "But it isn't. It is between the three of us. Leo is my son too."

"I am his father!"

"And I'm his mother! I carried him my womb for a number of months and brought him into the world for you. I did the same with our daughter. What goes on in their lives is not just between you and them. It is between me as well. I have been a loyal and faithful wife to you while you have mistress after mistress."

"Do not start with that here! That is a private matter!"

"What happened between Leo and Piper is a private matter as well! You should not be yelling at him here. Take him to your office and talk about this matter."

"I will then."

My father turned to me. "You, to my office now, son! The same to you, Piper!"

I didn't disobey. I quickly went that way. I grabbed hold of Piper's hand and pulled her with me. She picked up her gown a little and ran a little to catch up next to me.

I heard my father shouting to the people around.

Piper and I walked into my father's office. He was not far behind us. My mother and sister, both following him in.

"Out, Anna," He yelled at my sister.

"But father…"

"Now!"

Anna walked out of the room. The doors were closed as she walked out.

I kept a firm grip on Piper's hand.

"You wish to marry Piper, Leo?" My father asked.

"Yes!" I said. "I love her…"

"It will never happen! You are the crown prince of this kingdom and she is just a noble woman!"

"Yes, she is a noble woman, which is the next best thing to royal blood! She is from the richest family in the kingdom. Her grandmother is the Duchess of Prescott. Her family has a good name."

"Not her mother. Her mother does not have a good name in this court. Prudence is the only one with the good name in this court and now Piper has a bad name in this court!"

"You only say that I have a bad name in this court now!" Piper shouted.

"How dare you shout to me?" My father snapped. "I am the King and you will respect me, you little whore!"

"Take back those words, Father!" I said. "Take back your words!"

"It is the truth now!"

"Take them back, Father, or you will regret it!"

"Are you threatening me, Son?"

"Yes, I am! I'm standing up to you, the King. I am standing up for the woman I love and want to marry. You do not even know what its like to love! You say you love mother, but you don't. You only love your mistresses, your young, whorish mistresses."

"I am the king and do as I please."

"I am the prince! I should be able to do as I please and marry whom I please, along with having sexual relations before marriage. Times are changing, Father! I will be king of this kingdom when you pass!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I chose who takes the throne after me. Who's to say I can't leave the throne to Anna."

"Then do that then. I don't care. I'll renounce my right to the throne if I can not marry the woman I love!"

My father looked at me. I looked him dead on. There was determination in my eyes. I would do it! I would give up the throne to marry Piper. We could live freely at the Halliwell Manor. Piper was a favorite of her grandmother. The duchess would make sure her favorite granddaughter was taken care of, along with her husband.

"Leave now!" My father said. "All of you!"

I pulled Piper with me out of the room. My mother followed.

(Piper's POV)

Leo and I went to my rooms, not caring about what people said. I could not believe he stood up his father the way he did and what he said. If anyone stood up to the king the way Leo did, they'd be beheaded.

"Would you really give up the throne for me?" I asked.

"Yes," Leo said. "I would give it up in a heartbeat for you. I wouldn't care if my father disowned me. I wouldn't care if he left the kingdom to Anna. You and I could live the rest of our lives at the Halliwell Manor."

"Grams would like that. I would be fine living there again. It is my home."

(Anna's POV)

I sat in my sitting room. I sat with Phoebe and Paige.

"We knew it was going to happen," Phoebe said. "We should have told them to stop."

"Princess Anna, your mother is asking for you."

I stood up. "Stay here, please," I said to Phoebe and Paige. "I wish to speak with my mother alone."

I headed from my rooms and to my mother's.

"Come here, my darling," She said seeing me. I walked and sat beside her.

"Leave us," She said to her ladies. They all got up and left.

I looked at my mother.

"I don't think this situation is any good," She said. "I feel there is trouble afoot."

"What trouble?" I asked.

"I fear your father will renounce the throne to your brother, because he wishes to marry Piper. Your brother is the heir to the throne and has every right to it. But your father is not happy. Leo stood up to him like no one should…"

I was lost in thought as my mother talked to me. Leo could not give up the throne and father could not take it away. I could not take the throne. It belonged to my brother. I needed to talk to my father!

And I would talk to my father!

My father had his dinner in his rooms that evening. My brother had his dinner with Piper. I decided that was the time to talk to my father. My father never refused to see me when I came to see him, not even when he was in a fowl mood.

I told my ladies to enjoy their dinner, because I was going to talk to my father. He might let me join him for dinner as well.

I went to his rooms.

"Good evening, Princess Anna."

"Good evening," I said. "I would like to see my father."

"Yes, of course."

I followed the page into my father's rooms.

"Sorry to bother you my lord, but your daughter is here."

My father looked up at me from his meal. I gave a bow to him and smiled my beautiful smile. He could not resist it.

He smiled. "Come here, my daughter."

I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry to have yelled at you earlier today."

"That is quite fine, Father. You had business to attend to."

"Yes, have you eaten yet?"

"No, sir."

"Then join me, lovely."

I smiled. I sat at his table with him. A plate was brought to me so I could eat.

"Papa," I said.

"Yes, my dear?"

"You can't deny Leo the throne, please."

My father shook his head. "Anna…"

"Please, Papa! Leo has a right to it. He is the prince and your son. Your father left the kingdom to you and his father before his. I have no right to is as much as Leo does."

"Do not say that."

"Papa, please, let Leo marry Piper! He loves her and she loves him!"

My father just looked at me. "I can not. She is not of royal blood."

"Who cares? Leo loves her and you know it. Two months ago, on the day he gave her a new horse, you saw it and you know it. Leo had feelings for her and her for him. I saw it in his eyes and you did too.

"Leo would not have stood up to you if he did not love her!"

"I can not, Anna!"

"Why not father? You are the king! You can say what goes and what does not go on around you. You make the laws and rules. You can give Leo the permission. If not, he will surely run away to marry Piper and then it'll make things worse."

(Piper's POV)

I went to see Prue again before I was going to call it a night and retire.

"Everything that I have heard today is too much," Prue said to me. "It will surely get to Grams and mother and they will be displeased."

"Are you displeased?" I asked.

"No…"

"No?"

"That's right, you heard me, Piper. You are my sister and I could never be displeased with you for falling in love, even if it is with the prince. We can't help who we fall in love with. I have known about you and the prince for two months. I didn't want to say anything, because I did not want you to get in trouble. The question is, who told the king about you and Leo from last night?"

"I didn't even think about that. Phoebe and Paige have known about us to and they wouldn't have told him. Not even Anna would have told her father."

"Andy and his father wouldn't have told either. Someone saw Leo go into your rooms last night and not come back out until this morning."

"The guards at my door are loyal. They wouldn't…Unless…"

"What?" Prue asked.

"It was one of my maids. One of them must have told the king. Those little witches."

"Do not worry about them, Piper. Go to bed. I will see you tomorrow, because I'll be here."

"Yes, my sister." I gave her a hug. "Sleep well."

"You too."

I walked out of Prue's rooms and back to my own.

"Lady Piper," A voice said. I turned around it was the king. I gave him a bow. "I wish to have an audience with you and my son now please."

"Now your highness?"

"Yes, it is best to talk this over before the night is over."

I didn't say anything. I followed the king into his office. Leo was there as was Queen Rebecca and Anna.

(Leo's POV)

"What is this about, Father?" I asked.

My father held up his hand. His advisers were in the room too.

"Let it be known that there shall be a wedding and it shall be the grandest since mine to the queen," My father said.

"Yes, sir," His secretary said writing.

"The wedding bridegroom shall be Prince Leo and the bride shall be Lady Piper Halliwell, granddaughter of the Duchess of Prescott…"

Piper and I looked at each other.

"Say that again please father," I said.

"Do you want to marry Piper?" He asked.

"Yes…"

"…Well, I am giving what you two wish!"

"Really, your highness?" Piper asked.

"Yes, Lady Piper, you and Leo can marry and your wedding will be grand."

Piper gasped.

"I don't know what to say, Father," I said. "But thank you!"

"Do not thank me. Thank your sister for talking to me and making me come to my senses."

"Anna," I said.

Anna smiled. "Father and I had a nice dinner together this evening."

"You are the best." I gave her a hug.

"We shall make the announcement tomorrow morning and then we shall start planning the wedding. I only ask one thing of you two."

"Anything, Father."

"Yes," Piper said.

"No more sharing each other's bed until the wedding night."

"We can do that," I said. Piper agreed.

"Very good. Now be off to bed the both of you. We have a long day tomorrow."

Piper and I left then. Anna followed us and went to her own rooms.

(Piper's POV)

"I can't believe it," I said.

"I know," Leo said. "You know this means, right?"

"What?"

"Once we are married, you shall be Princess Piper and when my father passes on and I become king, you will become queen!"

Chapter 8

(Piper's POV)

The next morning, things were not what they were the night before Leo and I went to bed. What was to be a happy day with the announcement of Leo and I to marry was a day of dread.

I was in Anna's chambers with her as my sisters attended to her.

"You are to be my brother's wife, the prince's wife. You shall not attend to me ever again. I shall attend to you, _sister!_"

I gave a smile. "That's right I shall be a princess myself."

"Queen someday," Phoebe said.

"Our sister the queen," Paige said. "Oh, it gives me goosebumps."

We all laughed.

"Princess Anna," Samantha said, running into the room. "You must come quickly."

"What is it?" Anna asked, standing up.

"It is your mother. She has fallen ill."

Anna quickly ran from her rooms. I followed her.

(Leo's POV)

My father and I stood outside the bed chambers of my mother. My father stood at the fireplace, resting his head against his arm, staring at the ashes.

Early this morning, my mother had woken up, very ill, and coughing up blood. Her physician was sent for quickly. My father and I had both then woken up. We had not had our breakfasts yet. The word about my mother spread throughout the castle, because Anna and Piper came running into the room.

"Where's mother?" Anna said.

I grabbed hold of her. She went toward our mother's bed chambers.

"You must not see her, Anna," I said. "It will just upset you."

"Why what is wrong?"

"Your mother is dying!" My father said.

(Piper's POV)

I gasped. Leo looked at me.

"Mother is dying...But..." Anna trailed on.

King Christopher turned to us. His eyes were red and puffy. It looked as if he had been crying. "Your mother is slowly dying, Anna. She woke up this morning ill and coughing up blood."

"How can that be? She was fine yesterday."

"Your mother only appeared to be well yesterday, but she felt faint a lot of the day. This morning, it really took effect."

"How long does she have?" I asked.

"Just a few weeks," The physician said, stepping out of the queen's bed chambers.

"A few weeks?" Anna asked.

"It might be less, maybe a little more, Princess. Just enjoy the time left with your mother."

"Easy for you to say!"

Anna walked right into the queen's chambers.

The physician walked over to Christopher. Leo came over to me.

"I'm sorry, Leo," I said.

Leo shook his head. He walked out of the room. I followed him. "Leo."

"I'm sorry, Piper, but I wish to be alone for a little while," He said.

"Okay," I said. I watched him walk away. I walked back to the queen's rooms. Christopher was walking into the queen's bed chambers as I entered. The physician came my way.

"It is best if you leave the princess and king along, my lady," He said. "I would attend to your sister."

I nodded my head. I headed to Prue and Andy's rooms.

(Leo's POV)

I couldn't believe it! My mother was dying. That was the worst news of my life. Today was supposed to be a happy day for Piper and me. It was going to be announced that would be married.

But nature had other plans. It decided to get my mother sick and slowly kill her. Was this what I got for wanting to marry a noble woman and not a princess from another kingdom? If it was, it was crap! If nature were smarter it would take me or Piper, and not my mother.

After being alone for while and having breakfast, I went back to my mother's rooms. My father and sister were still in with her.

"Father," I said walking into the room.

He got up from his spot and walked over to me. "Gather all the courtiers and tell them to meet me in the throne room at noon. I have business to attend to."

Chapter 9

(Leo's POV)

I did as my father asked. I told some courtiers and then had other spread the word about my father. I think my father was going to address my mother's illness to them, because everyone already knew she was ill.

(Piper's POV)

"When will you be up and around?" I asked Prue.

"It'll be a few more days," Prue replied. "It hurts still from having Evelyn and it will be a while longer."

"How is she today?"

"Good. She is healthy and strong."

"Just like you," A voice said.

Prue turned to the doorway. It was Andy.

"Hello Andy," I said.

"Hi," He replied. "I am sorry to interrupt, but the king wants everyone to meet him in the throne room at noon."

"I am not well enough to be up and out for bed for a long period of time," Prue said.

"Not you my love. I am letting Piper know."

"Oh," I said. I stood up from my seat. "Maybe I will go find Leo."

"Wise idea," Prue said.

I gave Prue a kiss on the cheek and left the room. As I walked out of her rooms and into the hallway, I saw Leo.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know," Leo replied. "My father just asked me to gather to courtiers and that he has business to attend to."

I nodded my head. "How is Anna?"

"She refuses to leave my mother's side."

"Will your mother be confined to her bed until she passes?"

"No, it is just for today. The physician says that she will have fainting spells and be coughing up blood, but she will be able to move around. The fainting spells will keep getting worse until she dies."

"How awful," I said.

"Yes. Come on." He held out his hand to me. I took it and then he and I headed to the throne room. It was close to noon.

(Leo's POV)

Everyone was whispering, murmuring, and chattering about what was going on. They wondered why the king and summoned them all. I walked into the room with Piper. Their topic of conversation changed to us. I shook my head.

I walked over to the seats that were set up for my parents, Anna, and me. I waited for my father to enter.

"The King."

Everyone bowed as he entered the room.

My father walked over to me and Piper.

"Have a seat in your mother's spot, Leo," He told me. "And Piper seat next to him."

Piper nodded her head. She and I both sat down. My father took his rightful seat next to me.

"Queen Rebecca has fallen ill," My father said. "Her physician says she has at least a few weeks with us before she passes. It might be a little more, a little less. Queen Rebecca is having fainting spells and coughing up blood. Her spells will get worse. I am asking that everyone watch out for her until she passes."

"Yes, your highness," Everyone said.

"Good, good. On to other business." He stood up. "On this day, I announce that my son, Prince Leo will marry Piper Halliwell, granddaughter of Penelope Halliwell, Duchess of Prescott!"

I looked at Piper with a grin. She returned it. Everyone began their whispers and murmurs.

"Prince Leo and Lady Piper shall have a grand wedding ceremony. And preparations will be made as soon as possible. I wish for my wife to see our son marry before she passes.

"Lady Piper and her family will be part of the royal family as soon as she is to marry my son. Any talk of any scandal that involves anyone in her family is to be reported to me immediately. Piper's mother had good reason to turn to Samuel Wilder for comfort and end her marriage to Piper's father, Victor Bennett. Any talk of that and there shall be consequences.

"Lady Piper and her sisters that are here at court are to be treated with respect. If I hear otherwise, you all will answer to me or Prince Leo. Lady Piper will eventually be Princess Piper and then one day Queen Piper when my son takes the throne after I am gone.

"Not only are Piper's sisters to be treated with respect, but also Andrew Trudeau is to be treated with respect as well. He is a very loyal subject. If you have any problems with these things speak now!"

I looked around. Nobody said anything. I smirked.

"Very well, then. Please be off to your lunches," My father said. "Dismissed!"

Everyone gave a bow and left the room or went on chattering. My father turned to Piper and me.

"Let us have lunch in my rooms today. All of us."

"Yes, father."

"Yes, your highness," Piper said.

"Please, call me Christopher, Piper. We shall be family soon enough."

She smiled.

(Piper's POV)

Leo and I followed the king to his rooms for lunch. He must have something to talk to us about.

Leo and I took a seat with the king at a table in his rooms. Three plates and silverware were out for three people. He had planned ahead. Whatever the reason for me joining him for lunch, I hoped it was a good reason.

The king was served first and then Leo and me. The food looked delicious. I was very hungry. The king, sorry, Christopher let us all get some food into our bellies before he started talking.

"I want you both to know that I am very sorry for acting the way I did yesterday about your relationship," He said.

Leo and I looked at each other.

"That is quite all right, Father, and I am sorry for threatening you," Leo said.

"That is quite all right, Son. You standing up to Piper showed me how much you truly loved her, but Anna and your mother helped me realize that you did love her. Your mother had seen you two around and she thought you looked sweet together. It reminded her of the early years of our marriage."

Christopher sighed. Leo placed his hand on his father's.

"I love your mother; know that and I always have. I have been carried away by lust when it comes to my mistresses. Don't let that happen to you and Piper, son!"

"I won't," Leo said. "I shall lay with my wife every night and when she pregnant with our children."

"That is safe?"

"Yes," I said. "It is safe to have sexual relationships with a woman while she is with child. She just can not lay flat on her belly, because of the child. The baby bump might be a problem as well. Prue and Andy have still had sexual relations while she was with child. Both David and Evelyn were born healthy and strong."

"Produce us a least one strong, healthy boy to take over the throne after Leo is gone just as he will take the throne after me."

"I will," I smiled.

"You know that promise you two made to me last night about waiting until your wedding night to have more sexual relations?"

"Yes," Leo said. "What about it?"

"Forget about it my son and future daughter. Get pregnant as quickly as possible. The wedding is going to be taking place as quickly as possible as well. The physician has the queen has a few weeks, but it might be a little less. We must have the wedding for her to see."

"What's gotten into you, Father?" Leo asked.

Christopher sighed. "I am heartbroken, Leo. I am heartbroken from the way I have treated your mother and now I am losing her. I don't know how I shall live life without her."

"Father, please, do not think about taking your own life when mother is gone! Anna would be heartbroken to know that."

"I think I will die of a broken heart, because it is slowly breaking."

This is a side of Christopher I had never seen. He _truly_ did care for his wife. That was a relief to know. It makes me wonder if my father had _truly_ cared for my mother when he had a mistress and before she turned to my stepfather for comfort. I did not blame her for anything.

"Don't say that, Father," Leo said.

"You and Anna are feeling the same way I am," His father replied. "But I have done more harm to your mother than good."

"There's time to make up for it, Christopher," I said. "Let Queen Rebecca know how much you love her and are sorry for the hurt you have caused her over the years. Show her you love her from now and until the day she passes. She will die happy and you will be happy that you spent the last days of her life making her happy."

Christopher smiled. "You are right, Piper. But I am not sure it is safe to have sexual relations for her. That would be one way to make her happy and I am not sure if I might catch what she has."

"Talk to her physician, Father. If you die naturally and with her, it will be better. I would understand," Leo said.

"As would I," I said.

Christopher nodded. "Thank you, Leo and Piper."

"Anything for you, Father."

"Yes," I said.

Chapter 10

(Piper's POV)

Grams, my mother, and stepfather heard the news about my marriage to Leo. They showed up to court. They didn't need a formal invitation, because as the family of the future queen, they could do as they pleased. Christopher and Leo said that themselves.

What was also great about marrying Leo was I got an upgrade in my rooms and I had people to serve me now. Anna told Bridgette and Samantha to attend to me now. She was content with just Paige and Phoebe.

But I was so happy to see my grandmother, mother, and stepfather.

There was a grand welcoming for them. Christopher had arranged it. Every courtier was to be in the throne room. Christopher, Leo, Rebecca, and Anna waited for them. Rebecca had spent one day in bed and then got up the next. She seemed to be fine today. But she did occasionally cough up blood. Anna was always by her side. Leo and Christopher were the same when Christopher wasn't attending to the business of his kingdom.

"I present to you, Penelope Halliwell, Duchess of Prescott with her daughter, Patricia Halliwell and her son-in-law, Samuel Wilder."

I smiled as the three of them walked into the room. Prue, who was up and about now, with Andy, greeted them. The two were right behind my grandmother and parents.

It was exactly a week after the queen had fallen ill.

My grandmother and parents walked over to Christopher. The three of them swept into a deep bow.

"Welcome, Penny, Patty, and Sam," Christopher said.

"Thank you, your highness," Grams said.

"We are very pleased that we shall be family," My mother said.

"As am I," Christopher said. He kissed both their hands and then shook hands with Sam.

The three then greeted Rebecca. Leo, Anna, and I were next after Rebecca.

"Leo and Anna," Grams said.

"Hello Penny," Leo said. He gave her a hug.

I stood patiently waiting.

"Piper," Grams said.

I smiled. I gave her a big hug and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I did the same with my mother and stepfather.

"I'm so happy to see you, sweetheart," My mother said.

"As am I." I gave a motion of my hand to Phoebe and Paige. They approached us.

It was a happy reunion for Phoebe and Paige. Paige was especially happy to Sam.

"My court," Christopher said. "Say hello to the family of _our_ future princess, Princess Piper Halliwell."

Everyone gave a bow to my family. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now we shall be joined by Piper's father, Baron Victor Bennett shortly. Please hang around until that time."

I don't think that was going to be a very fun reunion. I hoped my father would behave and keep his issues with my mother to himself.

My father shortly arrived and got the same greetings as my grandmother, mother, and stepfather. Prue and Andy had welcomed him and brought him to the throne room. My father greeted everyone with bright smiles, especially me.

"Congratulations, my beautiful daughter," He said, hugging me.

"Thank you, Father," I said.

"You shall be a great queen."

"Thank you."

He kissed my cheek. He then greeted Phoebe.

"Now that the whole family of Piper is here, let us all proceed outside for a fine lunch, dancing, and games in celebration of Prince Leo's marriage to Lady Piper Halliwell, our future Princess Piper," Christopher said.

We all did just that. Christopher with Rebecca led the way. Leo and I followed behind them. Then Anna followed her brother and me. My family followed her. The rest of the court waited a few moments and then followed us all.

We walked outside the castle and to a part of the grounds where tables, a dance floor, and games were set up for the special occasion.

(Leo's POV)

I smiled as Piper and I followed my parents. Father had arranged a celebration for my marriage to Piper, but then in a few short days we would be married. My mother was getting sicker as each day passed, but she was happy.

My father had done what Piper suggested and talked to her. She was happy to spend her last days with him. Her physician said it was perfectly fine for her to have sexual relations with my father. I was very glad for that. My mother's illness was not contagious. But she still had her fainting spells and my father freaked anytime they happened when he was near.

My father was hiding his sadness about my mother. But I knew his heart truly was slowly breaking. Anna's and mine were. She had cried herself to sleep every night in the last week.

Piper and I had been together every night in the last week. We would be married soon and it didn't matter. Piper wanted a child right away like our father wanted us to as well. After Prue had Evelyn, I saw a look in Piper's eyes develop. She wanted to be a mother. She would be. I needed an heir.

Victor was very pleasant with Patty and Sam. I was glad for that and I knew Piper was as well. I hoped it would stay that way after the wedding. Victor might have just been putting on an act for Piper, so he didn't upset her and not too mention my father.

There had been one or two people that had opened their mouths and said stuff about Piper and her family. My father heard about and those people were quickly taken care of. People were running their mouths, because of Piper's mother. They said Piper had a scandal of her own with me.

Well, let them talk. Leo and I were going to be married. She and I one day would rule this kingdom as well.

"Mother, will you have a dance with me?"

My mother smiled. "Yes, I think I may be up for one."

I smiled.

I enjoyed the dance with my mother. She was up for one dance and shared it with my father. I grabbed my lovely bride-to-be and shared a dance with her. I was so in love with her. I couldn't wait to be married to her.

(Piper's POV)

A few days later, Leo and I were married. It was a beautiful wedding. I had a beautiful wedding gown. After the wedding, it was the reception. But the reception was very short lived when Rebecca became very ill and she was taken to her bed.

"I think this is the end," Anna said. "I think she will surly died soon."

"Do not say that, Anna," I said.

"It is true, Piper. She is dying anyway. She made it long enough to see Leo and you marry."

I gave Anna a hug. I didn't know what to say after that.

Leo and I had our wedding night, but the next morning we got the news the queen had passed in the night.

(Leo's POV)

Piper and I went straight to my mother's rooms when we got the news. Anna and my father were all ready there. Anna was crying her eyes out. But the moment I saw my mother's lifeless body, I couldn't believe it.

I went over to her bedside and kneeled down. I took one of her hands into both of mine. She was cold. Her once always warm hands were cold, very cold. That was when I began to cry. I cried for the loss of my mother.

(Piper's POV)

Leo had to make the funeral arrangements for his father. Christopher was very devastated by the loss of Rebecca. Everyone in the castle was sad mourning the loss of our queen. It was to be a happy time for everyone, mainly Leo and me. We were married now. I was a princess now.

But everyone of the royal was sad for the loss of Rebecca. Anna was truly sad, but Christopher was taking it the hardest of us all.

The funeral took place two days after the queen died. Her body was pulled by two white horses on a wagon. The royal family rode on horses as we followed the wagon. Mourners from all over the kingdom came to pay their respects.

My family had stayed for the funeral. They and the rest of the courtiers followed us on their feet. We were riding through the capital city of the kingdom and to the church for the funeral.

This was the first funeral I was ever attending. My grandfather (Gram's husband) had died two years before Prue had been born, so my sisters and I never knew him. My father's parents had died before any of his children were born as well.

The wagon pulled up in front of the church. Men came and carried the queen's body inside. Leo, Christopher, Anna, and I climbed down from our horses. Christopher walked with Anna inside and then Leo and I followed. The courtiers followed us.

Prays were said for the queen and hymns were sang. Everyone got to say good-bye to the queen as well. That was to say it was the courtiers.

That was the end of the funeral. The queen's body was placed back on the wagon and then it was just Leo, his father, sister, and I. We would see the queen laid to rest in the royal tomb.

This was time just for us four. It was our turn to say good-bye.

Anna didn't say anything. All she did was cry. She turned to me for comfort, her new older sister. I cried with her, but not as much.

(Leo's POV)

"Good-bye, Mother," I said. "May we all be together again in the next life."

My father did not say anything. He just stormed out of the tomb. He was truly heartbroken. I had never seen him this way.

I turned to Piper and Anna. I walked up to both of them.

"Come on, let's leave Mother to rest," I said to Anna.

Anna nodded her head. I gave her a hug and then the two of us plus Piper left the tomb.

It was a very quiet day at court. Everyone had been sad for the last few days.

It was about to get worse.

Piper and I went to sleep soundly that night. But we woke up to yet another sad morning.

"Prince Leo," Someone said, knocking on my chamber doors. He walked right in and swept down into a bow.

"What is it?" I asked, climbing out of bed. I told Piper to stay in bed.

"The king is dead!"

"Dead?" I said.

"Yes. He died during the night, in his sleep."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My father was dead? He died in his sleep. He must have died from a broken heart. That is the only explanation, because he was not ill!

Chapter 11

(Piper's POV)

I did not believe what Leo was being told. The king was dead.

"Take me to him," Leo said. He threw his robe on. I went to do the same. Leo didn't tell me otherwise to stop. He waited for me.

He took my hand and the two of us walked to the king's chambers. As we enter the king's bed chambers, Leo and I both stopped. Christopher truly was dead. He had the same look to him that Rebecca had had when she was dead. His body was cold.

Leo let go of my hand and walked over to his father. "Who attended to my father last night?"

"It was I, sir," A servant said, stepping forward. He bowed to Leo.

"Do you know what I happened?" Leo asked.

"The king was very sad. He was crying your highness. I came to see if he needed anything. He asked me to leave him be and I did as he wished…"

"…That is quite fine. I know when my father wants to be left alone he means it. Is there anything more?"

"He did not die in his sleep, sire. I found this."

The servant held up a small vile. He handed it to Leo. Leo took it and smelt it.

"Poison," Leo said.

"It was in his hand too, sire. He must have taken it after I left."

"Fetch the physician. I want him to have a look at my father."

"Yes, sir."

Leo turned his attention to me. He took one my hands into both of his. "Go to Anna and tell her."

"Yes, my love," I said.

I left the room and went to Anna's rooms. This was not going to be good. Anna was already devastated by her mother's death. Her father's death was going to make it worse.

I entered Anna's rooms as she was just getting out of bed.

"Anna," I said.

Anna knew something was wrong right away. "Its father, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes, it's your father. He is dead!"

Anna collapsed to her knees.

"My lady," Her maids all said.

I went over to her. Anna was crying. I took her into my arms, hugging her and holding her. Anna cried on my shoulder like she did yesterday when we were down in the tomb.

"Leave us now!" I said to her maids. Her maids didn't listen.

"I am Princess Piper! I am Prince Leo's wife. Leave us now!"

That got them to leave.

Stupid maids, who do not listen to me and respect me. Oh, they were going to pay for that.

(Leo's POV)

The physician came quickly. I had him examine my father's body.

"Your father did take poison himself, your majesty."

I gave a sigh. I shook my head. My father took his own life, because he could not live without my mother. What about me and Anna? We needed him.

"Your majesty, the king's secretary is here."

I walked out of my father's chambers and into the sitting room. The secretary gave a bow.

"Your highness," He said. "Your father sent for me late last night and asked me to give this to you this morning." He held up a letter.

I took it from him. I opened it.

_To my children and daughter-in-law,_

_Forgive me! The death of your mother has affected me more than you know. I can not live with out. And with that I shall take my own life. I will drink poison and by the time you read this, I shall be dead._

_Forgive me, Leo. Take care of your sister, Piper, and whatever future children you have._

_Your father,_

_King Christopher_

The letter was written in my father's hand.

"The king also gave me this, sire," The secretary said. He handed me another piece of paper.

I unfolded it and read it.

_I, King Christopher, name my son, Prince Leo to take the throne and become king when I die._

The piece of paper was signed by father and notarized.

"I have been named king," Leo said. My father's advisers were standing by. I handed them the paper. They read it and saw it was notarized.

"Very well, your highness."

"Shall we assemble the court?"

I nodded my head.

(Piper's POV)

Anna and I were in her sitting room. She was still crying. Leo came into the room.

"Father drank poison," He said.

"What?" Anna said.

"He left us a letter saying he was going to take it."

Anna got up and snatched the letter from her brother's hand. She read it.

"Damn him! Damn him to hell!" Anna sobbed.

"Easy, Anna," I said.

"Father named me to be king. The court is being assembled. Get dressed quickly and meet me in the throne room," Leo said.

Anna and I exchanged looks.

"Where your best."

Leo then left the room.

I left Anna to get dressed. I headed to my rooms and my maids attended to me.

I was kind of scared to go into that throne room and see the courtiers since Christopher was dead now. Since Leo had been named king, I was the queen now. That was a huge change for me. I had been the granddaughter of the Duchess of Prescott a few days ago. Then I was a princess and now I am queen. I am queen only in name. But there would be a coronation for me and Leo.

Once I was dressed, I went back to Anna's rooms and got her. She and I then walked to the throne room together.

Leo was already inside and he was addressing the court. I walked right into the room and up to Leo. Anna was behind me.

Leo smiled as we approached. He held out his hand to me. I smiled I took it. He pulled me over to him. Anna came up behind me and stood next to me.

(Leo's POV)

"As I was saying," I said. "The king, my father, died last night."

Gasps came from everywhere.

"My father is dead and that is why the court has been assembled. My father was heartbroken from the death of my mother that he took his own life. He took poison. A vile was found in his hand and he wrote a suicide letter to me, Princess Piper, and Princess Anna. My father's secretary gave me the letter himself. He said my father wanted him to give it to him.

"Since the king is dead, we are at a loss. But there shall be a new king and that shall be me. My father has named me king when he was to die. Sadly that day has come. I am the new king of the kingdom."

"All hail, King Leo!" Someone shouted.

"All hail King Leo!" Everyone shouted.

I smiled. "Thank you, everyone. We shall have the funeral for my father as soon as possible and then there will be a coronation for me as king and my wife as queen!"

"All hail King Leo and Queen Piper!" Anna shouted.

"All hail the king and queen," Everyone shouted.

I looked over at my sister with a smile. She smiled and gave a bow to me.

"King Leo and Queen Piper!" Someone shouted. That started a chant.

I smiled. I took Piper's hand. She smiled at me.

"All hail the new king and queen!"

"All hail!"

(Piper's POV)

I just stood there smiling. This was so crazy.

Chapter 12

(Piper's POV)

The funeral for Christopher took place two days later. Two days following Christopher's funeral, the coronation for me and Leo happened. That was a grand event. I could not believe I was now queen. I could not believe that Leo was king either.

This was not what I wanted. I had just fallen in the love with the prince and had only wanted to be his wife. I did not want to be a princess or queen. I just wanted to be a wife and mother. I was getting something extra and that was first being a princess and now queen.

(Leo's POV)

I had my father's rooms, the original rooms of the king, cleaned before I was to take my place in those rooms. I as king had a right to those rooms. I had my mother's rooms cleaned too. Piper as queen had right to those rooms.

The rooms for the king and queen of the kingdom were cleaned thoroughly. It was a new start for Piper and me. I had a lot of love and respect for my mother and father, but they were gone. I was the king now and I was going to make them proud.

Piper's job as queen was to provide the kingdom with an heir to take the throne when I die. I was seventeen years old and Piper sixteen. We had plenty time for an heir to be produced.

(Piper's POV)

A few weeks later…

I was getting sick, vomiting. My breasts were also hurting. I had food carvings. And I had missed my monthly cycle.

I was so happy. I smiled as I walked to Leo's office. I passed courtiers and they all bowed to me. I said good morning to all of them.

"Queen Piper, your majesty," The page announced.

I walked into the room. The page bowed to me and as everyone else when they saw me. Leo looked at me with a smile.

"Good morning, my beautiful queen," He said.

"Good morning," I said. I gave him a quick bow. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"What are you doing here? Could it not have waited a few more minutes when we were having breakfast?"

"No. It is very important. It must be told as soon as possible."

"What is it then?"

I smiled. "I am with child!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I have all the symptoms and my monthly cycle is late."

Leo smiled. He kissed me and hugged me. "That is wonderful."

I nodded my head. Leo turned to his advisers.

"Congratulations, your majesties."

"Thank you," I said.

"Yes, have the news spread!" Leo said. "Have the bells run!"

"Yes, your highness." The page ran from the room.

I smiled.

Once the bells rang, everyone knew what was going on. The bells were only rung for special occasions and this was that.

Once my sisters and Anna heard the bells, they came and found me. Leo and I were in my rooms having breakfast.

"Princess Anna and the queen's sisters, Prue Trudeau, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Wilder."

"Let them in," I said.

My _four_ sisters walked into the room. They all bowed, but I was already on my feet.

"It is true then?" Anna asked. "You are with child."

"Yes."

"Oh, congratulations." She hugged me.

"Thank you."

My little sisters both hugged me.

Prue smiled at me. I smiled back. "Congratulations, my sister the queen."

"Thank you."

She hugged me and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Congratulations, brother," Anna said.

"Thank you, my sister," Leo said. "Thank you all." He stood up. "Let's all do our part and make sure we take care of Piper. This child and any other after will be very important to this future of this kingdom."

"Yes, your highness," Prue said.

Leo smiled. "Please in private refer to me as Leo. We are family after all."

Prue nodded.

Chapter 13

(Piper's POV)

Grams, my mother, stepfather and father were thrilled to hear I was with child. Grams and my mother both sent me letters telling me how to take care of myself while I was carrying my child.

I knew what to do. I would rest whenever, eat a good healthy diet, and have daily walks to be active. I could not go horseback riding. That was very sad for me, because Leo always made time for a horseback ride everyday with me. Instead, of going for a daily ride, we would walk in the gardens or grounds of the castle.

Leo did not distance himself at all from me. If anything my pregnancy brought us closer together. We still had sexual relations while I was pregnant.

One morning, I suddenly woke up and I had a baby bump.

"My goodness, Piper," Bridgette said. "There really is a baby in there."

"I know," I said. I insisted that in private Bridgette and Samantha refer to me as Piper. I only went with that formal royal stuff when I was among the courtiers with my family and friends.

"May I feel?" Samantha asked.

"Yes," I said.

Samantha smiled and placed her hand on my belly. Bridgette did the same. They loved it.

"The heir to the throne is in there for sure," Bridgette said.

"Yes," I said. "I can feel him _or_ her move and him _or_ she kicks."

"We want a boy, right, don't we?"

"We do, yes. But there is a 50/50 chance it will be a boy. I think a princess could be heir to the throne."

"Does his highness feel the same?"

"Leo knows that the baby could be a girl or a boy. He wants a boy to be born first. I only want a health child born. Nature decides what we shall have, but there is hope."

I had a longing to have a little girl. But a baby boy would be nice. I had been around girls my whole life. I had my grandmother, mother, Prue, and younger sisters. I had gotten a brother when Prue married Andy. But I would like a little boy.

"You_ be _whatever you want to be, Baby," I said to my belly, my hands running over it. "I will love you no matter what you are."

(Leo's POV)

I took care of business every morning before I had breakfast with Piper. It had been six months since my parents had passed. I had been king for that long. Piper was that far along in her pregnancy too. She was doing very well, which was very good.

"Will all that be all for now, gentlemen?" I asked.

"Yes, your highness."

"Good. I shall join my queen for breakfast then."

My advisers and secretaries gave me a bow. I then headed out of my office and to Piper's rooms.

"The king, your majesty," The page announced as I walked into Piper's rooms.

She smiled at me. She got up and stopped.

I smiled. I noticed her new belly bump. "Where did this come from?" I asked.

"That is our son or daughter growing," Piper said.

I placed my hands on her belly. There was suddenly movement. I smiled at Piper.

"He or she knows their father is around," She smiled.

I grinned. I leaned down and kissed her belly. "Grow big and strong, my child."

Piper placed her hands on top of mine.

Piper and I then sat down to have breakfast. She ate a lot, a lot more than Prue had eaten when she was six months pregnant with Evelyn.

"The baby must definitely be a boy and he is taking after me, and eating a lot," I said.

Piper smiled. "I'm sorry to stuff myself so much."

"No, you are feeding for two: yourself and the baby. I can't image how much a woman would eat if she was pregnant with twins."

Piper shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've been around a woman who had twins."

I smiled. "Me neither. That would be interesting to have twins, though.

"I don't think so," Piper said. "Being with Prue while she gave birth to Evelyn and knowing the pain she was in, I would hate to see it doubled."

"Well, then we'll just have to settle with one at a time."

(Piper's POV)

"What do you want the baby to be? A boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I wish for the baby to be a boy," Leo replied. "A king and queen want to have at least one son and right away, just in case the queen becomes ill and dies, or even the king."

"What if the baby were to be a girl? Would you love her just the same?"

"Yes," He smiled. "Yes, I would, and I would want her to look exactly like her mother with those beautiful brown eyes."

I smiled, blushing. Leo gave a chuckle.

"You want a girl first, don't you?"

"Yes," I replied. "I would love a daughter first. But a son would me fine just as well. Just as long as I get at least one little princess."

Leo smiled. "How many little princes and princesses do you want?"

"A dozen."

"A dozen?"

"Yes," I said.

Leo gave a whistle. "Well, surly twelve children would give me plenty of heirs to take the throne."

"Yes, but we do not want feuding brother, so one boy and eleven girls."

"That is a lot."

Piper giggled. "I'm kidding, Leo. I do not want twelve children."

"Well, that is a relief!"

I smiled. "Would six be better off?"

"Yes, I think it would. That's just two more than your mother had."

"I know. I wanted to have that many children even before I fell in love with you."

"Why six?"

"I don't know. And I would carry six children for you. And at least one of them would be a boy."

Leo nodded his head. "Well, making little princes and princesses is a lot of fun. Would you even want twelve children?"

"No, that was just a joke. I think we need at least two sons and the rest girls."

"Two sons and four daughters then?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, as long as one of them is a boy."

I smiled.

Chapter 14

(Piper's POV)

Three months later, I was in my confinement. Once women got to a certain time in their pregnancy, they were confined to lie in their bed for hours at a time and rest. They were allowed to get up and walk around, but not a lot.

I was glad to get to my confinement. My pregnancy was draining me of energy. I was usually very energetic and bubbly. It was one of the things Leo loved about me.

But while in my confinement, Anna, and my other sisters were by to see me. Leo was as well. Now would be the time a man would take a mistress, but not my husband. My king remained loyal to me.

I spent my seventeenth birthday in confinement, but it wasn't bad. I only wanted my sisters, Andy, and Leo with me for it and they were. Leo's eighteenth birthday was a month earlier than mine. Both celebrations had been nice, but we were looking forward to when our first child would be born. And he _or_ she would be coming soon.

I was sleeping soundly one night when I had terrible pains. My bed was wet too.

"Queen Piper, are you all right?" My maid asked, coming into my bed chambers.

"No," I said. "I am having labor pains. My water has broken."

"Who shall I fetch?"

"My sister, Prue and the mid-wife…"

I gave a cry of pain.

"I will hurry my lady."

(Leo's POV)

I was sound asleep when I got that news that Piper was having labor pains. Andy came and told me.

"She is all right?" I asked.

"Normal labor pains, but Prue is with her. I don't think that baby will be born until the morning," Andy replied.

"What time is it now?"

"Two, your highness. I meant daybreak."

I nodded. "Did Prue have labor pains for a long time with both David and Evelyn?"

"The first time a woman has a child she can be in labor for a long time. Prue was David and Patty was when she had Prue. Piper might be in labor for awhile. I do not know, though. I would try and get some rest, though, Leo."

"I don't know if I can sleep. I am nervous now that Piper is in labor."

"She is a strong woman. I believe she will be fine. I'm sure Piper is happy that Prue is by her side."

"Is Anna still asleep?" I asked.

"I believe so. Piper only requested the mid-wife and Prue. I'm sure she'd be happy for Anna to be with her when it is light out."

I sighed. I was very nervous about Piper giving birth. I was scared something might happen to her.

(Piper's POV)

The pain was unbelievable. I had no idea how my mother did it four times and then Prue twice. I guess the first time is the hardest, but the second is not as bad. I hope so, considering I was willing to do this five more times.

"That's it, Piper," Prue said. "You're doing just fine."

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Hopefully soon, my lady," The mid-wife said.

(Leo's POV)

Piper was in labor pains until the evening. I got the news that she was having the baby as I was eating my dinner. She was pushing the baby.

I ran from my rooms to hers.

(Piper's POV)

After sixteen hours of labor pains, the baby was finally coming.

"Push, my lady," The midwife said.

I gave a groan as I pushed my first child out. Prue was right by my side along with Anna, Phoebe and Paige. That brought a lot of comfort to me. I had all my sisters with me to support me while I brought my child, the prince or princess into the world.

"Yes, that's it, Piper," Prue said.

"Keep going, my lady. You are doing great," The mid-wife said.

"Yes, yes," Anna said.

I kept pushing and pushing. I then heard a cry…

(Leo's POV)

I walked into Piper's sitting room. I heard the sounds of her screams from child birth change to the crying of a baby.

"Just in time, your highness," Andy said.

I smiled.

(Piper's POV)

"It is a girl, Piper," Paige said.

I smiled. My daughter had good cry on her.

"It really is a girl?" I asked.

"Yes," Phoebe said, walking back over to my bedside. "You have a daughter. There is a new princess."

The mid-wife checked out my daughter. I was patiently to hold her. As I was about to get my daughter in my arms, I felt a sudden pain.

I screamed.

(Leo's POV)

I freaked out when Piper started screaming again.

"What is wrong?" I shouted.

"Stay calm, your highness," Andy said.

"I can not! Something is wrong!"

Piper's screaming stopped and there was another baby crying.

(Piper's POV)

"It is a boy, my lady," The mid-wife said.

I couldn't believe it. I had just had twins. I had had a boy and a girl.

"Is he all right?" I asked.

"Yes, he has a good cry just like his sister."

I looked over at Prue. She smiled at me. "Relax, Sister."

I nodded my head. I laid back and rested. I looked over at Anna. She was holding my daughter, her niece. I grinned. Anna smiled at me and walked over to me. She sat down on my bed with me.

"She's very beautiful, Piper," Anna said. "You did very well."

"Thank you."

"Your son is very healthy too, your highness," The mid-wife said.

"May I please?" Prue asked me.

"Yes," I said.

The mid-wife gave Prue my son.

"Tell Leo, please," I said to Phoebe.

She nodded her head.

(Leo's POV)

The doors to Piper's chambers opened. I turned and saw Phoebe.

"How is she?" I asked.

"You're in for a big surprise, your highness," Phoebe said. She stepped out of the way and I looked into the room.

I looked over at Piper on her bed, resting. She smiled at me. She pointed to Anna and then Prue. I was shocked then. There were two babies. Piper had twins.

"Twins?" I asked.

"Yes," Piper said.

I walked over toward her.

"You have a son and a daughter, your highness," The mid-wife said.

"A son and a daughter?"

"Yes," Piper said.

I could not believe what I was hearing.

"This is your daughter, Brother," Anna said.

"And I have your son, your highness," Prue said.

I looked over at Prue. She was walking over to me with him. Anna gave Piper our daughter. Piper's face lit up as that baby was placed in her arms.

"Here you are, King Leo," Prue said.

I carefully took my son into my arms. Prue and Andy had let me hold Evelyn. I was no stranger to holding a baby.

"I have a son and a daughter," I said. Piper looked at me with a smile. I went and sat on her bed with her. I leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you, my love!"

"No, thank you," Piper said.

I smiled.

Chapter 15

(Piper's POV)

After Leo saw our son and daughter, he went to give the news to our court. The sheets and blankets were changed on my bed again. They had been changed early this morning when my water broke. Now they were changed from me giving birth to the twins.

It had not been fun giving birth to twins. I had already had one baby. Did I really need to have one a few minutes after the other? Well, that was how twins were born, though.

While the sheets and blankets on my bed were changed. I changed as well. It was very hard to move, but Prue and Anna helped me. I was very glad to get back in bed once the sheets and blankets were changed. I hurt from giving birth.

(Leo's POV)

I could not believe Piper had had twins. I had gotten my heir, a son, as well as a daughter. I had Piper to thank for that. I gave the news to the court about Piper having twins of a boy and a girl. The court gave loud cheers. I was pleased that they were pleased.

Once I was done taking care of that business, I went back to Piper. She and I needed to choose names for our little ones. We had not really talked about names since she got pregnant. But now was the time to decide. I had had names going through my head for months, names for both a boy and a girl. I know Piper had too, but I was pretty sure they were mainly girls' names, because she had wanted us to have a daughter first.

We did have a daughter first. The girl was born first of the twins and then our son came. We both won. She got the daughter she wanted and I got the heir I wanted. The twins would not be our last, though. I wanted as many children as Piper did.

I only had one sibling growing up, Anna. I would have liked another sister or even a brother. Of course, if I had had a brother I wonder if he would have battled me to be king. Well, the only brother I have to worry about is my brother-in-law, Andy.

I entered Piper's rooms. Andy was sitting in the sitting room with David.

"Uncle Leo," David said. He got up from his seat and bowed to me. He was three years old.

I smiled. "Come here," I said.

He came over to me. I picked him up.

"What do you think about your new cousins?"

"I love them. My boy cousin will be king one day and that is amazing."

I laughed. "It is amazing your aunt and uncle are the king and queen, right?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "Go back to your father." I put him on his feet and he went back over to Andy. I headed into the bed chambers.

I smiled. Piper was holding our son. Anna had our daughter. Anna was thrilled for having a niece as much as she was a nephew. Paige and Phoebe were standing around. Prue was sitting on the bed with Evelyn in her arms. Evelyn was about nine months old.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat.

Everyone turned to the door. They saw me and bowed. Piper smiled brightly. "Your papa is back," She said to our son.

I smiled. "Yes, he and his sister need a name."

"We were actually just talking about that," Anna said.

"Were you giving some thoughts for names?"

"No, we just asked which names Piper liked."

I smiled. "I wouldn't mind any suggestions for names."

"You are the king. You name the new prince and princess as you please."

I nodded. "Piper, what would you like to name our son and daughter? You gave birth to them."

Piper smiled. She looked down at our son in her arms. "What about Matthew Christopher?"

"Matthew Christopher?" I asked.

"Yes, for after your father and his father before him."

I smiled. "That is a great idea. Now what about our daughter? I know you have been thinking for months for a name for a daughter."

Piper grinned and nodded her head. "I have. Allen Halliwell, my grandfather, his mother was named Katarina. I have always loved that name since the first time Grams and my mother told me about my material grandfather and his family."

"Katarina is beautiful."

"I think it suits her," Anna said.

I smiled.

"Katarina Rebecca," Piper said.

"Yes, that definitely suits her. I'm sure my mother and father would have loved your choose of names for their grandchildren, Piper."

She smiled.

"Katarina Rebecca Wyatt," Anna said. "It suits you very well and Matthew Christopher Wyatt suits your twin brother well."

I smiled. I walked over to Anna. She smiled at me. I kissed her cheek.

"Hold your daughter," She said.

I smiled. I took my daughter from her. I was holding my daughter for the first time. It was amazing.

(Piper's POV)

I watched Anna hand Katarina to Leo. I then watched Leo's smile grow even brighter as he held our daughter for the first time. I looked down at Matthew in my arms. I smiled. He was so small and cute.

Leo came and sat on the bed next to me. I looked at him with a smile.

"Now I know how my father felt the first time he held me and Anna on the days we were born," He said. "Holding your own newborn children in your arms makes you forget about everything else in the world but them."

"It does," I said. "I know how my felt each and every time she held me and my sisters for the first time. You have this little being growing inside of you and moving around inside of for months and then they're in your arms."

"It's a wonderful feeling," Prue said.

I looked at my sister with a smile. "Thank you for being here with me, Prue. Thank you, everyone for being here with me."

"I am very happy to be here with you, Piper," Phoebe said.

"As am I," Paige said. "I miss Mother and my father, but I'm glad I'm here with my older sisters, brother-in-laws, and nieces and nephews now."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Piper," Anna said. "You were there for me when my parents died. It was my turn to return the favor."

I smiled.

Chapter 16

(Piper's POV)

I was in bed for a few days recovering and healing from childbirth. Leo slept with me in my rooms on those nights. I did not understand why we had to have different rooms. My parents—my mother and stepfather—shared bed chambers. Prue and Andy shared bed chambers. Why couldn't Leo and I share bed chambers?

Was it because Leo was king and I was queen that we did not share bed chambers? Was it because the kings normally had mistresses as well as their wives that they had separate chambers?

Leo and I could control ourselves when it came to making love. That was one of my thoughts. Maybe we did not share bedchambers, because it was a method of birth control. There were other ways to prevent child birth.

I did not want to be with my husband every minute of every day, because I knew I couldn't. He was the king and had matters to take care of. I would like to spend my nights with him. It was a good time to spend together as husband and wife. Leo and I could forget the world and forget we were the king and queen.

Being queen was kind of annoying at times, but I fell in love with a prince.

(Leo's POV)

"I'm very glad you've recovered and are up and about now," I said.

"Me too," Piper said.

She and I were having breakfast together. Matthew and Katarina were a week old and sound asleep. That seemed to be all they did: eat, sleep, cry, and make messes. They were very cute, though. I adored their smallness.

Piper gave a sigh.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Why must we as king and queen have separate bed chambers?"

I smiled. "That's what's bothering you?"

"Yes, it has been bugging me since we became king and queen. I understood the separate bed chambers with your mother and father, but we're different from them."

I nodded my head. "We are, yes. I do not quite understand it myself."

"Having you with me every night since the twins have been born has been nice. We were together every night after we were married. I miss that."

"I do too and we can change that. We _will_ change that!"

Piper smiled. "We will?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Holding you in my arms at night and lying with you next to me is comforting. I especially love it with the twins in the same room as us."

"That will change, though, too won't it?"

"We can make a nursery here for them. Aunt Anna will happily look after them when Papa and Mama are away. The same with Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige."

Piper smiled.

Anna and I as children were away from court. I didn't come to court until I was fourteen, the same with Anna. We spent our time away from court and away from our parents. They did come and visit us where we had our own household.

This was another reason Anna and I were so close. Our parents were at the castle while it was just the two of us together. I was going to change things. My children were going to be raised at court. David and Evelyn were here at court. Let's make it a family affair.

Speaking of family, Piper's grandmother and parents would be coming soon to see the new prince and princess.

"Thank you, Leo," Piper said.

"You're welcome," I said. "I want the kids to be around us growing up. Anna and I were away from court until we were fourteen. I want different things for my children. David and Evelyn are here too. We'll make court a family thing. But only a select few get to have their children here."

Piper chuckled. "Isn't it that way, all ready?"

"Very true."

Piper smiled.

I smiled. I loved seeing her smile.

"Eat up. We have much to do."

"What are we doing today?" She asked.

"Taking a stroll in the garden and then preparing things for Grams, Patty, and Sam's arrival. Plus the other things we just talked about."

"Then I need all the strength I can get, especially with having been in bed for days on end the last few weeks."

I chuckled.

(Piper's POV)

It was a busy day. I was glad to be out of bed as well. Leo and I made last minute preparations for my family coming to see our children. We also talked about me moving into Leo's chambers with him, giving Anna my chambers, and then turning Leo's old chambers from when he was prince into a nursery for the twins.

When Leo and I took our stroll in the garden we took Matthew and Katarina with us. Prue and Andy joined us with David and Evelyn. It was the same with Anna and my younger sisters. It was definitely some family fun.

"Anna, your sixteenth birthday is coming up," I said.

Anna smiled. "It sure is."

"Then we must have a big celebration for you," Leo said.

"That is far from my mind."

Anna walked ahead of us. Phoebe and Paige followed her.

"Wait for me, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige," David shouted, running after them.

"Come on, David," Phoebe said, holding her hand out to him. He ran up to her and took it.

"Is something wrong with Anna?" I asked. I adjusted Matthew in my arms. Leo had Katarina in his.

"I think moving into our chambers is a bit upsetting, because it was the last place our mother was before she died," Leo said.

"Oh, I understand."

"It had something wonderful happen in it a week ago, though," Prue said.

"That is very true," Leo said. "Matthew and Katarina were born."

"Maybe I could have Grams and Mother talk to her," I said to Leo. "They lost their husband and father. Anna is still hurting from Rebecca and Christopher passing."

"That is a great idea."

"Maybe Anna should spend more time with Matthew and Katarina as well," Andy suggested. "Patty was upset about her father dying and I know she felt much better once Prue was born. Grams was the same."

"I was born two years after he passed away, though," Prue said.

"Grams still has a hard time," I said. "She especially did when David was born."

"Well, I can't say anything. The only person I only lost was Father when he and Mother divorced."

"Enough of this," Leo said. "Let's change the subject."

"Good idea," I said.

Chapter 17

(Piper's POV)

"You know we should have someone else looking after the twins other than Anna and your younger sisters," Leo said later in evening as just he and I sat in his sitting room, the sitting room of the king's rooms. They were my rooms now too.

I looked up at him. I was reading. "I agree," I said. "Anna, Phoebe, and Paige will want to go about their own business and have fun. They should not have to be as worried about babies until they have their own. They love their niece and nephew, but they are young girls after all."

"That is what I mean. The twins need a governess. Anna and I had one. But at least, the twins would be here with us and not away."

I nodded my head. "Why have a governess when they could have another family member looking after them?"

Leo raised an eyebrow at me. "Is an idea stirring in the beautiful mind of yours, my lovely wife and queen?"

I grinned. "Why, yes there is my loving husband and king."

"What do you purpose?"

"I purpose my mother."

"Patty?"

"Yes," I said.

"That's not a bad idea, actually. We shall ask her tomorrow when she arrives with Grams and Sam," Leo said.

"Grams would even look after them for us."

"We can ask them both to do so. I'm sure Patty would talk to Sam first."

"Paige would love it if our mother and Sam came to court. She misses them as do I."

Leo smiled. "I know you do. It has been a long year."

"I wouldn't change anything, though. I never thought I would be queen, but here I am."

Leo smiled. "I wouldn't change anything, either. I do wish my father hadn't taken his own life after my mother died, but I can not blame him."

I gave Leo a look. He reached for my hand.

"My father loved my mother as much as I love you. If anything were to ever happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

I smiled. Leo brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too." I leaned forward and kissed him, passionately on the lips.

(Leo's POV)

I got very greedy with our kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and tasted her. She tasted so good. I moved my hands over her body. I wanted her so badly! We not made love in a few weeks and I wanted to.

"Leo," Piper said, pulling away from my lips and grabbing onto one of my hands.

"What?" I said, a little angry.

"We can't have sexual relations. My body needs to heal still."

"How long am I supposed to wait then?"

"A few more weeks."

"How long are a few more weeks?"

"Five, maybe more."

"Five, maybe more?" I grunted. I understood why my father had had a mistress now.

Piper got a grin on her face then. "I can still satisfy your needs. You just can not be inside me to do it."

"And how can you satisfy my needs?" I smirked.

Piper's grin got bigger. She didn't answer me. She kissed my lips. I kissed her back. Once I did, her hand rested on one of my thighs and then moved to my crotch. I moaned against her lips.

Piper pulled away from my lips and leaned into my ear. She whispered, "I can use my hands to satisfy you…and my mouth."

"Why don't you do that then?" I said.

Piper smiled at me. "Let's go to bed then…"

"Oh, don't even have to ask!"

Piper smirked. We both got up and headed into our bed chambers.

(Piper's POV)

The next day, Leo and I were all smiles. Not only had he been satisfied, but I also had been satisfied. He just kissed and caressed every inch of my body. That was good enough for me. It was going to be a long five weeks, though.

Leo and I both sat in the throne room, waiting for Grams, my mother, and step father. They had arrived and we were waiting for them to be brought to us. Anna sat beside me, holding Matthew. Prue was not too far away with Katarina in her arms.

I couldn't wait for my parents and grandmother to meet my children.

"The Duchess of Prescott, Penelope Halliwell with her daughter, Patricia Halliwell and son-in-law, Samuel Wilder."

I smiled. Leo and I were both on our feet.

My family walked into the throne room. They walked up to me and Leo. They all bowed.

"Welcome, Penny, Patty, and Sam," Leo said.

"Your highness," Grams said.

"Say hello to your granddaughter and daughter."

I smiled. Grams gave a bow to me and then a hug and kiss on the cheek. My mother and stepfather did the same thing.

"I'm so happy to see you all," I said.

"Same here, my darling, Queen Piper," Grams said.

I smiled once again.

"Anna and Prue," I said.

Anna and Prue both came over to me.

"I would like to present Leo's and my children, Princess Katarina and Prince Matthew," I said. "Your great-grandchildren and grandchildren."

Grams and my mother's faces lit up at the sight of them.

"May I please hold one of them?" Mother asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I wish to hold Prince Matthew, please, Princess Anna."

"Of course," Anna replied. She placed Matthew in my mother's arms.

(Leo's POV)

I smiled brightly as I watched Piper's mother and grandmother with our son and daughter. They were delighted.

"You did great, my sweet step daughter, Queen Piper," Sam said.

"Thank you, step father," Piper said.

Sam took her hand and kissed it.

"Please say hello to your other step daughters and regular daughter," She said.

"Thank you," Sam said. He walked over to Prue, Phoebe, and Paige, who were all standing by. He went up to Paige first.

I smiled.

"Penelope and Patricia, Queen Piper and I must ask something of you two," I said.

"Yes, your highness?" Penny asked.

"The prince and princess, along with any other future princes and princesses will be raised here at court with Queen Piper and me. We wish that the two of you would come to court and look after them."

"Are you asking us to be their governesses?" Patty asked.

"Yes," Piper said. "Princess Anna, Phoebe, and Paige would look after them too, but they are young women and growing into be a young woman. We wish that the new prince and princess be taking care of by family while the king and I attend to our duties when they come up."

"I accept!" Patty said. "Sam and I miss our daughters like crazy and would love to be with you all at court."

Piper smiled. "What do you say, Grams?"

"It is better to be here with family then at our home all alone with our servants," Grams said. "My answer is yes as well."

Piper's smile grew wider.

I smiled. "Everyone, everyone," I said, getting the court's attention. They all looked at me.

"Duchess of Prescott, Penelope Halliwell and her daughter, Patricia Halliwell will be joining us here at court. It will be there duty to look out for the new prince and princess while the queen, myself, Princess Anna and her ladies are away doing our own duties.

"Now let us celebrate our new prince and princess with games."

The court cheered.

Yes, we have a celebration planned for the birth of Matthew and Katarina. I wanted Piper to be up and about to have the fun with us. I also wanted Penny, Patty, and Sam to be with us. There would be jousting and sword fighting. Andy and I would be doing both of those.

The celebration would be lasting for a few days as well. There was actually another family of the court that was returning from abroad. Anna would be happy for it.

Chapter 18

(Piper's POV)

The celebration for the birth of the twins was fantastic. The jousting and sword fighting was a delight. Leo and Andy both participated in their rounds of sports. Luckily, none of them were hurt or injured.

Of course, if Leo had been hurt, I would have gladly attended to his wounds and some other things to make him feel better. _Giggles!_

Anna's mood changed over the next few days as well. She seemed very happy.

It had something to do with the return of the Earl of Pine, Louis Scott, his wife, and three children (one son and two daughters). The Earl had been away for over a year. His son, Jacob and Anna had become friends when she came to court at the age of fourteen.

Anna had told me that they had been more than friends. They had liked each other. They had exchanged letters for the last year and she had been delighted to hear that Jacob and his family were coming back for the celebration of Princess Katarina and Prince Matthew. Anna and Jacob were in love.

The two did not hide it either. Anna greeted Jacob with a hug and a passionate kiss on the lips. She did this right in front of the whole court, not too mention in front of me and Leo.

Leo did not say anything, which was very shocking. I guess he understood that his sister was in love with Jacob like he was in love with me.

A few weeks later, it was just a week before Anna's birthday, when I overheard a conversation between Leo, his secretary and advisers. They were inside the sitting room of me and Leo's chambers. It was night time and all the courtiers were in their own rooms in bed or getting ready for bed. I was coming back from the nursery, putting Matthew and Katarina down for the night when I overheard the conversation outside the sitting room door.

"Your sister and the Earl's son are showing inappropriate behavior. That is not the proper behavior of a princess!"

Anna and Jacob were always seen kissing and touching. Their touching was not so bad. The only bad part was Jacob's hands on Anna's breasts.

Leo laughed. "Gentlemen, my sister is in love and I am not going to tell her to stop seeing Jacob Scott. He is a fine young man. I was in Anna's situation once and I will not yell at her like my own father did with me, because of my wife."

"It was Anna who convinced your father to let you marry Piper, your highness."

"I would have married Piper on my own if my father hadn't had let me. I would have given up my right to throne so I could have married Piper. Piper and I would have married and lived at her family home. I am king now and nobody will take that away from me.

"Nobody will strike my wife down from her position either! She has done her duty and provided an heir to the throne. But their will others. I guarantee you that, gentlemen, the queen will produce more heirs and it that are all girls, they will be loved."

"Nobody wants to strike Queen Piper down!"

"Liar!" Leo said. "I know very well there are people who want my wife struck down! They want the whole Halliwell family struck down! They even want to do away with Andrew Trudeau and his father the Earl of Portland.

"It will not happen! And some of you have brought the attention of your young daughters to my attention. I know you are trying to get me to take a mistress. I know you did the same thing to my father! You and your daughters can go to hell for all I care!

"I will not have a mistress! You can find a way to more riches some other way. None of your daughters will share my bed. I moved the queen into my chambers with me for this very purpose. And let me tell you, the queen _satisfies_ me enough!

"Now, do not tell me how I should tell my sister how to behave. I have spoken to Jacob and he will lighten up on his hands on Princess Anna. Now get the hell out of my chambers!"

"Your majesty," The men said.

I had been leaning against the wall. I stood up straight and went to the walk. The men all walked outside into the hall and stopped. They saw me and bowed.

"Queen Piper."

"Gentlemen," I said. I looked over my shoulder at them as they all walked. I walked into the sitting room then.

(Leo's POV)

I heard my secretary and advisers say, "Queen Piper." I knew Piper was back from saying good night to our little ones. I was standing. I was not happy about the visit I just received.

Piper entered the room. "Is everything all right?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Do not worry about it, my love!

Piper smiled. She closed the door to sitting room. I suddenly saw a seductive look in her eyes. I smiled.

It had been five weeks. Please God let her be healed enough from childbirth! I wanted her so badly!

Piper walked up to me and kissed me. Our kiss was light and sweet at first, but it soon got more passionate. I ran my hands through her beautiful long dark brown hair and lightly pulled her closer to me by her head. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Piper gave a moan.

I scooped Piper up in my arms and carried her to the bed chambers. The bed was more comfortable. I needed to be a rug down in the sitting room. Then I would gladly have my wife then and there.

I placed Piper on the bed. All the clothes quickly came off then. I was then on the bed on top of Piper. My mouth was on hers, kissing her. I was in between her legs. I grabbed onto myself and then slid nice and easy inside of her, trying not to hurt her. Piper gave a moan as I did.

I waited a couple seconds and then began moving in and out of her.

"Oh, yes," Piper moaned. "Harder!"

I picked up my pace, moving harder and faster. I gave a moan. She felt so good around my length. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I was able to move deeper inside her. That made us both moan as I moved deeper inside of her.

I grabbed onto her hands and pinned them down to the bed with mine.

I continued to move hard and fast in and out of Piper. I felt myself about to cum.

(Piper's POV)

"God, yes, Leo!" I cried out I felt Leo cum inside of me, which made me cum. I gave a loud moan.

Leo rolled of me and onto his back, breathing heavily. I breathed heavily as well. I looked at him with a grin.

"We're not already, are we?" I asked.

Leo chuckled. He looked at me. "I can go as long as you want."

I smirked. "I want to go again and again and again."

He chuckled once again. "The king needs a rest!"

I chuckled this time. I moved then. I climbed on top of him then. "Then the queen will gladly take charge."

"Ooh, I love a woman with power."

I laughed as did Leo. He sat up kissing me. As we kissed, I grabbed onto his length and guided him inside me. Leo and I both gave a moan as he felt himself inside me and I felt him inside me. Leo grabbed onto my hips. He then guided me up and down, his length moving in and out of me.

Chapter 19

(Piper's POV)

"I'm so glad we were able to do this," I said the next day as Leo and I wore on horseback taking a ride.

"Me too," Leo said.

I had not ridden Buttercup in a long time, but my sisters had made sure to get her out for her exercise. I had gone down to the stables to see her everyday when I was pregnant until I was in for my confinement and then a week after the birth of the twins.

The week after the twins were born and I went to see her for the first time in a few weeks, Buttercup was delighted to see me. I was happy to see her too.

But Leo and I were riding out today. He was on his noble stallion, Blackie.

"I think we should breed Blackie with a good strong mare," Leo said. "That way, when Katarina and Matthew are old enough they can have that foal."

I smiled. "I think that is a lovely idea. The next time I am pregnant, we'll breed him with Buttercup too. That third child can have Buttercup and Blackie's foal together."

"That is a great idea."

"Come on, let's go to our spot."

"How about a race?" Leo asked.

I smiled. "Done. Winner gets a special prize."

"What kind of prize?"

"You'll have to beat me to find out."

"No problem." He got Blackie to take off then. I got Buttercup going.

I got her running as fast as she could. It felt so great being on her again. I think she felt the same.

Blackie and Buttercup were both neck and neck. It could be a tie. I kicked my legs hard into Buttercup's sides and she took off faster than Blackie. Buttercup shot right off.

"Okay, I give," Leo shouted. "You and Buttercup win!"

"Yay!" I shouted.

I slowed Buttercup to a walk. Leo sped Black up into a little run to catch up to us. Once Blackie was beside Buttercup, Leo slowed him down to a walk as well.

I looked at Leo with a grin. "Okay, since I won, you own me a special prize!"

Leo chuckled. "What do you want?"

"You!"

Leo smirked. "Oh, I see. The queen wants more of the king then, huh?"

"She sure does."

"Well, let's go back to castle!"

"No!" I said. "I WANT you NOW!"

Leo gave me a look. It was surprised at my demanding. I wasn't usually that demanding. But now I was. It had been a long five, six weeks for the both of us. I just couldn't resist my king. He was so yummy.

(Leo's POV)

Where the hell had this come from? Piper wanted me right now. She wanted me to make love to her in the middle of nature.

Well, it was a good thing; we were close to where our special spot was. The horses could rest and have some water, while I satisfied Piper.

Truth be told, I found it a little exciting to make love in the middle of nature. It might have been how the first humans had done it.

Piper knew where we were. She got Buttercup into a trot, leading the way. I followed her.

The sound of the stream came into my ears. The sound of the flowing water got louder and louder as Blackie and I rode closer to it.

Piper was already getting off of Buttercup as Blackie and I got to the stream. I got off Blackie. I let him wonder over the stream to get some water. That was after I took the metal thing out of it mouth attached to the reins. He was happy to have it out. I tied him to a tree which was near the stream so he could still reach the water if he wanted to.

I looked over at Piper. She looked beautiful with Buttercup. Buttercup was tied off to a tree too near the stream.

I walked over to Piper. Her back was to me. She wore her hair up high today. She normally did when we took horse rides. Since it was August and the summer heat was unbelievable.

I wrapped my arms around Piper and kissed her neck. "You're so beautiful," I whispered into her ear.

I untied her gown from behind. She felt it lose on her shoulders. She slid the gown down…

Before I knew it, we were both down on the ground, making love. It was just the two of us with our horses, the birds, and wild animals.

(Anna's POV)

"Are the king and queen back from their ride yet?" I asked a page, standing outside the rooms of Piper and Leo

"No, Princess Anna," he replied.

I gave a sigh.

"Would you like me to let them know you wish to see them?" He asked.

"No," I said. "It can wait. Thank you."

The page bowed. I walked away.

I needed to talk to Piper. It was very, very important. I needed to talk to her before I talked to Leo. This was a life and death situation.

I went to my rooms. Jacob Scott waited outside for me.

"Well?" He asked.

"They're not back yet," I said.

"It will all be all right, my love," He said. He kissed my hand.

"No, I know my brother. This situation is not good for the both of us."

(Piper's POV)

Leo and I both wore bright smiles when we returned from our ride. How could we not smile?

"Good ride, your majesties?" The stable hand asked taking hold of Blackie.

"Very good," Leo said climbing off Blackie. He came around and helped me off of Buttercup.

I smiled as his arms were around me.

"Glad to hear it, your highness."

Leo nodded his head. He took my hand and led me toward the castle.

"It's almost dinner time," Leo said.

"Yes," I said.

"How about you and I take our dinner in our rooms this evening?"

"I love the sound of that."

"Very good. You got freshen up. I will let the kitchens now. I must meet with the secretary for a few minutes."

"Of course," I said.

Leo smiled. He kissed me lightly on the lips, along with my hand.

I smiled and walked to our rooms.

(Leo's POV)

I headed to my office. I was not in the mood to meet with my secretary. I wanted to enjoy an evening with my wife and queen.

I walked into my office. My secretary sat waiting. He stood up and bowed to me. "Your highness," He said. "I trust you had a good ride with the queen."

"It was a great ride. Thank you."

"You were gone a very long time."

"Yes, I was. Do you have a problem with that?" I said.

"No, your majesty."

"Good. Now what is it you wanted?"

"It is about Princess Anna."

I rolled my eyes. "What about my sister now?"

"One of her maids came to me today and told me something."

"What did the maid tell you?"

"Well, she keeps track of the princess's cycle. The princess's cycle was due two weeks ago. She has not bled yet."

"Your point?" I asked.

"Your majesty, Princess Anna is obviously with child…"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I shouted.

The doors opened and in walked Anna with Piper.

I smiled. "Two of my favorite women Come here, dear, sister."

Anna came over to me. She bowed and gave me a hug.

"Did you need something, Anna?" I asked.

"Yes," Anna said.

"What is it?"

"I am with child."

Chapter 20

(Leo's POV)

I looked at Piper. She was looking right at me. She nodded her head. It was true. I nodded my head.

"See, your highness," My secretary said. "I told you she was with child!"

"You knew?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I knew."

"How the hell did you find out? Have you been having my own household spying on me?"

"One of your maids told me. She has kept track of your cycle. She knew she would end up with child."

"Enough!" I snapped. "You had no right to have spies of your own on my sister. The king is the only one authorized to do that and I do not have spies around you, Anna!"

Anna nodded her head at me.

"But your majesty, Anna is a Princess. And now is carries a bastard child."

"How dare you!" I snapped. "By calling my sister's child a bastard you are implying her as a whore! Well, sir, my sister is no whore! She had sexual relations with Jacob Scott, a young man she loves!"

"Yes, I do that Jacob, dear brother," Anna said.

I looked at her. "I know. He is a fine young man. I can see his love for you too."

Anna smiled.

I turned my attention back to my secretary.

"I have had enough of you and my current advisers. As king now, I am relieving you all of your posts. I will call forth a new secretary and advisers!"

"As your majesty wishes."

"Get out of my sight before I have you removed. And tell your buddies they are all relieved of their posts as my advisers!" I snapped.

The former secretary left the room.

I turned to Anna. "Come here," I said.

Anna smiled at me. She walked over to me and I gave her a hug.

"Do not fret, Anna. Everything will be okay. I will make sure nothing happens to you, Jacob, or your child."

"You're happy for me?"

I nodded my head. "Babies are blessings. You fell in love with a courtier like I did. You convinced Father that I loved Piper and that she loved me. It was you who helped us get married. I _will not_ deny you a marriage to Jacob if that it what you wish."

"Jacob and I do wish to marry, because we do not want our child to be illegitimate."

I nodded my head. "We shall plan a wedding then."

"I do not want a huge grand wedding like you and Piper had. I just want a simple one. I just need a simple ceremony performed."

"Do want a real wedding then?" Piper asked.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"We can just have a quiet ceremony. All we need is someone to perform it."

"So I do not need the grand wedding?"

"Do you really want the grand wedding?" I asked.

Anna shook her head.

"Okay, problem solved. We'll get you and Jacob married. Your child will not be born a bastard and I will not call him or her one either!"

Anna smiled. She threw her arms around me and hugged me. I gladly hugged her back.

"Love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Anna."

I kissed her cheek.

(Piper's POV)

I was very happy for Anna. I was happier that Leo accepted that his sister was with child and would get her and Jacob married before their child was born.

But the _former_ secretary and the _former_ advisers let the word be spread that Anna was with child. Leo was not at all pleased. He was very angry.

Leo had Andy, Andy's father, Richard, Jacob, Jacob's father, Louis, and some guards grab the former secretary and advisers. Leo got a new secretary. He did not need advisers to run his kingdom.

I was in the nursery with my babies. Matthew and Katarina were good babies. My sisters, mother, and grandmother took good care of them when Leo and I were away from them.

"Soon Anna's child will join his or her cousins," Grams said.

"You have a long while before her child is here," I said.

"Where is Anna?" Mother asked.

"I believe she is her rooms with Phoebe and Paige."

A few days ago, it had been Paige's birthday. She was now thirteen. I considered her no longer a child, but a young girl on the verge of womanhood. Phoebe's birthday was exactly three months after Paige's. Phoebe would be fifteen. Prue's birthday was five days before Phoebe's. Prue would be twenty.

Well, Anna's birthday was five days away. She would sixteen. But with the way things were going, I didn't think Anna wanted to celebrate her birthday.

(Leo's POV)

I was in my office. My former secretary and three former advisers stood before me. There were guards standing on the ready. Andy, Richard, Louis, and Jacob stood by as well. My new secretary was near by.

"You four have gotten on my last nerve!" I said. "You have caused nothing but trouble in the last few days. I know it was you four who spread the word of Princess Anna being with child. If it was her maid, I want the name of that maid and I want her brought to me.

"I have had enough of spies and men and women trying to gain their own way at my expense. No more! You four were nothing but trouble to me when I was just a prince. Now as King you are even more annoying. You four are banned from court and stripped of your titles.

"Your families are all banned from this court as well. I am taking a stand and things are going to go my way now. I am doing that by getting rid of your four and any other person that caused me grief when I was prince and wanted to marry Piper.

"Now you will all be escorted off the castle grounds and away from court forever!"

I had hated my father's reign as king. I knew he loved my mother, me, and Anna. That was all I knew he did right. But his secretary and advisers had been nothing but annoying when Piper and I had had first showed our affection for that. That had been a month after she had come to court to be a lady in Anna's household. That was over a year ago.

I as king was going to rule differently that my father.

Chapter 21

(Piper's POV)

The next day, four days before Anna's birthday, Leo arranged for a small wedding ceremony for Anna and Jacob. The only people present were Leo, myself, my family, and Jacob's family. Leo gave his sister away. It was something a father usually did, but with King Christopher deceased, Leo was the next best thing.

When Anna's birthday came, those four days later, the celebration for her birthday went as planned. Anna was happy on her sixteenth birthday. She was married and expecting a child.

(Leo's POV)

Months later, I sat in my office with my secretary and my new advisers: Richard and Louis. I decided that I would seek the advice of men I trusted the most, Andy and Jacob's fathers.

Anna's pregnancy had gone very well. She took great care of herself throughout the months. Jacob did a great job as well. I was even more impressed with my brother-in-law. He loved my sister like I loved Piper.

"King Leo, King Leo," A page said, bursting into my office. "It's happening."

"Anna?" I asked.

"Yes, she's pushing now."

Louis and I shot out of the room so fast. This was Louis's first grandchild. Jacob's sisters were both younger than him.

(Piper's POV)

"That's it, Anna," I said. "You're doing very well."

Anna cried out in pain. She held my hand and pushed. Jacob's sisters, Lucy and Mary, who were fourteen and fifteen, were also at Anna's side. They handled the situation very well. This was the first time they were around someone giving birth. Jacob was nineteen.

"Come on, Anna," Lucy said. She was the fifteen year old.

The encouragement always helped. It had helped me give birth to two babies at once. It had helped Prue when she gave birth to Evelyn.

(Leo's POV)

I quickly rushed into the sitting room of Anna and Jacob's chambers. I heard Anna still crying out in pain from child birth.

"No baby yet?" I asked Jacob.

"No, not yet," Jacob said.

He looked frightened as he heard Anna screaming and crying. I had been the same way when Piper gave birth.

"It'll be over soon," I said. "I was nervous when the queen had the prince and princess."

Jacob nodded his head.

There was a cry then…

(Piper's POV)

The baby was out and crying. Anna relaxed after it. I looked at her with a smile.

"You did fabulous, Anna," I said.

Anna smiled at me.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"It is a girl, Princess Anna," The mid-wife said.

"A girl? Really?" Anna sobbed.

"Yes," I said. "She is exactly what you wanted."

Anna smiled at me.

The baby girl was checked out and then wrapped up. She was then given to Anna.

"Oh, hello my beautiful daughter."

"Shall I get Jacob and the king?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Anna said.

"I'm sure they're right outside," I said.

Mary nodded. She went over to the doors and opened them up.

"Come on in, brother, and King Leo," She said.

(Leo's POV)

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is a girl, your majesty," Mary said.

"I have a daughter," Jacob said.

"Yes, brother, you have a daughter."

Jacob smiled. He walked into the room. I followed him. Everyone bowed as I entered. I walked over to where Piper stood. I wrapped an arm around her as I looked at my sister with her own child.

"I have a daughter, Leo," Anna said to me. There were tears in her eyes. I knew those were happy tears.

I nodded. "She is very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How about we leave you and Jacob alone with her?" Piper asked.

"Please."

I nodded my head. Piper and I left the room then. Piper grabbed my hand and led me from Anna's room and to the nursery.

(Piper's POV)

"Anna had a girl," I said entering the nursery with Leo.

"Oh, how lovely," Grams said. She was holding Katarina.

Matthew was in Phoebe's arms.

"I'll have to go congratulate her in a little bit," Phoebe said.

"Why don't you do that now?" I asked.

"Okay."

"I'll take him."

Phoebe smiled as she gave me my son. She then left the room.

"Grams, can I have a few minutes alone with Leo," I asked.

"Yes, of course," Grams said.

"I'll take Katarina then," Leo said.

"Very well." Grams gave Leo our daughter. She then left the room.

"Can you believe they're exactly nine months old today?" Leo asked.

"No," I said.

Leo smiled. He kissed Katarina. "Did you need to tell me something?"

I smiled. "I'm with child."

"Another baby?"

"Yes, another prince or princess."

Leo smiled. He kissed me.

(Leo's POV)

I had someone ring the bells. People only thought it was for the birth of Anna's child, but no. It was also for the queen. She was with child again.

"This is a joyous day," I addressed the court. I was in the throne room. Piper was at my side.

"Not only has Princess Anna brought a beautiful baby girl into the world, but the queen is also with child again. There shall be a brother or sister for Princess Katarina and Prince Matthew."

That brought cheers from the court.

"Long live King Leo and Queen Piper, and their children!"

"Long live the king, queen, and their children!" Everyone shouted.

"Hip-hip," Someone shouted.

"Hurray," The whole court cheered together.

"Hip-hip."

"Hurray."

I smiled. All was well in my kingdom.

(Piper's POV)

I went to see Anna and her daughter before I headed to the nursery to say good night to my babies.

"Sorry, Piper," Jacob said. "Anna and the baby are both asleep."

I nodded my head. "All right, then, I'll see them in the morning."

Jacob nodded his head and bowed to me.

"Congratulations on being with child," He said.

"Thank you and congratulations to the birth of your daughter."

Jacob smiled.

I left Anna's rooms and headed to the nursery. Grams and my mother were putting Matthew and Katarina down for the night. Leo was in there as well.

"Good night, my darling daughter," Leo whispered. He kissed Katarina and placed her down in her bed.

I stood by the door and watched him go over to Matthew. He picked Matthew up from his bed and kissed me. "Good night, my son. Dream sweet dreams and grow big and strong to be king one way."

Leo then placed Matthew back down in his bed.

"I do believe we aren't alone anymore, Leo," My mother said.

Leo turned around and saw me. He smiled. "Hello."

"Hi," I said. I walked over to him. I gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I was just saying good night to Matthew and Katarina," Leo said.

"So I saw and heard."

I leaned over to Matthew and kissed him on his forehead. I did the same with Katarina.

"Sleep tight, my angels," I said.

"They are in good hands, my dear," Grams said.

I smiled at her. I hugged her and my mother good night. Then Leo and I headed to our rooms. We headed straight to our bed chambers.

(Leo's POV)

"I am so happy you are with child again," I said as Piper and I both cuddled up in bed.

"As am I," Piper said. "I do not care what this baby is as long as they grow big and strong inside my womb."

"Same here. I want the baby to grow big and strong inside you as well. Get some sleep, my love. It has been a long, exciting day."

Piper nodded her head. I kissed one last time and then she and I both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 22

(Piper's POV)

Eight months later, I began my confinement. It was close to the end of November.

And I was not the only one pregnant. Buttercup had been bred with Blackie. Now she was in the stables pregnant with a foal. The stable hands took great care of her. I went down to see her everyday. But I wouldn't go down to see her until after my child was born.

Buttercup would still be pregnant with her foal after I had mine. Horses had a longer gestation than humans. Buttercup and Blackie had been bred in early April. Buttercup was due to have her foal in March of next year. She had three months of carrying her foal, while my child could be born in the next month or a little later.

Prue had had another child herself. She announced shortly after Evelyn's first birthday last year that she was with child for a third time. My family and I were excited. Prue had given birth to another baby boy. He was born strong and very healthy. Prue and Andy named him Thomas Joseph Trudeau. He had been born in July and was now four months old.

David was almost five and Evelyn had turned two in September.

Matthew and Katarina were seventeen months old. They were growing big and strong.

(Leo's POV)

"How is my favorite niece doing?" I asked as I was in the nursery.

Anna and Jacob's daughter, who they named Alanna, was eight months old.

"She is doing very well, Leo," Penny said. "The same with Matthew and Katarina."

"Very good," I said.

I looked in on my twin son and daughter. They were both napping.

Having been a father for seventeen months was one of the greatest feelings in the world. Piper and I had both been there to witness Matthew and Katarina crawl for the first time and take their first steps. They were talking too, but it was jipper-japper. They said Mama and Papa very clearly. That was all I needed them to say, the same with Piper.

"The new prince and princess will be a part of the nursery before you know it," Patty said.

I smiled. "What do you two think? Will there be a new prince or princess?" I asked my mother-in-law and grandmother-in-law.

"I am saying there will be a new princess," Penny said. "Piper had Katarina first and then Matthew came after. I am saying that, because Prue had David first and then Evelyn and then Tommy was born in July. Prue has a boy, girl pattern going on, while Piper will have a girl, boy pattern."

I chuckled. "That is a lovely way to think, a pattern."

"I love girls," Patty said. "So I am hoping for another granddaughter. I am overjoyed to have grandsons, but I love my granddaughters more."

I smiled.

"What do you think, though?" Penny asked me.

"I will be happy no matter what this baby is. I only wish for him or her to be born healthy. Piper is the same way."

A week later…

I walked into Piper's and my sitting room. Bridgette and Samantha were walking around. Piper still had them as her ladies in waiting. They were still sweet women.

"Good afternoon, Bridgette and Samantha," I said.

"Good afternoon, your highness," Samantha said. Both she and Bridgette bowed to me.

"How is the queen?"

"She is asleep," Bridgette said.

"How long?"

"She went to sleep shortly after she had her lunch. That was a couple hours ago."

I nodded my head.

Piper suddenly cried out in pain. I was in the bed chambers before Samantha and Bridgette.

"Piper," I said running over to her. "Are you all right?"

She held onto her stomach. "My water broke," She said.

"It's time, your highness?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes," Piper replied.

"Fetch the mid-wife, my sister, Prue, and the physician," I ordered.

Samantha and Bridgette were both gone.

I stayed with Piper until Bridgette returned with some maids. The sheets and blankets to the bed were changed. That was what the maids did. Piper changed into a nightgown.

I waited patiently outside once the physician, mid-wife, Anna, and Prue had arrived. Anna and Prue made sure Piper was comfortable.

"She is fine, your highness," The physician said.

I nodded my head.

"Bridgette, Samantha," I called.

Both women came out of the bed chambers. They closed the doors behind them.

"Yes, your majesty?" Samantha asked, bowing.

"Keep the fire in the bed chambers going. It is chilly and when the night comes, it'll be colder. I want Piper to be very warm," I said.

"Of course."

Shortly after nightfall, Piper was pushing.

(Piper's POV)

"One more big push, your highness."

I gave a cry as I gave one more big push.

I heard crying then.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is a girl…"

(Leo's POV)

I heard the sound of a baby crying then. I smiled. I looked at Andy, Richard, Jacob, and Louis with a grin.

"Hold on now, your majesty," Richard said.

I did just that. I waited a couple minutes. The doors to the bed chambers opened. Anna smiled brightly.

"Well?" I asked.

"Come meet your new daughter," Anna said.

"It's a girl?"

"Yes."

I smiled. I walked into the room. I walked over to Piper. She held our newborn daughter in her arms. Piper looked at me with a smile.

"Another girl," I said.

"Yes," Piper said.

"Well, you did want four daughters and two sons."

Piper smiled. I sat down on the bed with her and kissed her.

Chapter 23

(Piper's POV)

I was overjoyed to have another daughter. When I was told the baby was a girl, my heart leaped. I think I loved having another daughter, because I had two little sisters, well, three since Anna was my sister-in-law. My mother was my inspiration. She had four daughters and raised us. But my mother had learned from the best of how to be a great mother. Grams was a great mother, because my mother was a great mother. Prue was a great mother to her children and I was told I was a great mother to my children.

My children were a prince and princess. My sisters and I had only been the granddaughters of a duchess. Being a noble was very different from a royal. Having Matthew and Katarina at court with Leo and I was very different from the way Leo and Anna had been brought up. They had been brought up away from court.

Leo had things slightly calmer at court than they had been when Christopher was a live. There had been far too much drama and conspiracy with Christopher's court. Leo had fixed that right up.

"I wish to keep her with me tonight," I said.

"She can stay in here with us as long as you want, Piper," Leo said. "We shall keep her right by your side as well."

Leo was holding our newborn daughter. She was a few hours old. He was ready to call it a night.

"What about the maids?" I asked.

"No. We shall take care of her ourselves at night while she is here. Or I shall take care of her until you heal from child birth," Leo said.

Leo changed a lot of things when becoming king. I was able to feed Matthew and Katarina from my own breast when they were born. I was told he and Anna had had a wet nurse. My mother fed my sisters and me from her own breast when we were babies. My newborn daughter would be fed from my own breast as well.

Now Leo would take care of our own daughter when she needed to be taken care of during the night. Now there was a new a kind of king.

"Let me kiss her good night," I said.

Leo walked over to me. He sat on the bed next to me and held our daughter so I could kiss the top of her. I did that. He got up from the bed and then placed the baby in her own little bed, which was right by me.

(Leo's POV)

"I will be back in a few minutes," I said.

Piper nodded her head. I walked out of our bed chambers and into the sitting room.

"The queen and I will be fine the rest of the night. You are dismissed," I said to the maids and few male servants.

"What about the baby?"

"The queen and I can handle our newborn daughter. You ARE dismissed."

The servants bowed and left the room. I shook my head. I walked back into the bed chambers. I closed the doors behind me. I then joined Piper in bed.

She was sore and tired from childbirth. But I knew she was glad to have me by her side. I kissed her good-night. She could not take her eyes away from our newborn daughter, who slept soundly.

"She'll be fine, Piper," I said.

Piper smiled and looked at me. "I'm not worried about her. I'm just so happy."

I smiled. "I'm happy too."

"I want you to name her."

"You want me to name her?"

"Yes," Piper said. "I named Matthew and Katarina."

I chuckled. "All right, I will have to think of the perfect name for her."

"You do that," Piper yawned.

I chuckled.

Piper turned away from me. She settled down in bed and closed her eyes. I settled down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. I then myself closer my eyes and went to sleep.

(Piper's POV)

It was a very long night. Our new daughter cried a couple times and by morning, Leo and I were happy to have some help from Bridgette and Samantha.

I was in bed all day still, of course. But I had my baby out of my womb. I had her in my arms a lot on that first day of her life.

(Leo's POV)

I sat in my office. The court was overjoyed with Piper having had another healthy baby. I sat in my office, pondering, though. I tried to think of a good name for my new daughter.

Piper had come up with excellent names for Matthew and Katarina. They were named after family members. I tried to think of a name from my ancestors. I tried to think of any great queens. I never knew my grandmothers, so I would not know if they were great queens. Katarina's middle name was already Rebecca. I did not want to use my mother's name again for my second born daughter.

I decided to go visit Piper and our new daughter. Maybe I would get some inspiration there.

When I walked into my sitting room, Paige and Phoebe were sitting patiently there. I guess they wanted to see Piper, but did not want to overcrowd her.

"Hello, Leo," Paige quickly said, standing and bowing to me.

I smiled. I asked my sister-in-laws to always call me by my name and not "Your highness" or "Your majesty." They did that, but still bowed to me when I entered a room or when they entered a room I was in. They still showed me the respect of a king.

"Hello, Paige and Phoebe," I said. "What is going on?"

"Oh, we're just sitting out here to see Piper," Phoebe said. "We're waiting. She and Prue are having a heart to heart right now."

"Yeah, its one of those things we wouldn't understand, because we not yet mothers or wives," Paige said.

I smiled. "Well, you both will be married one day."

"I'm only fourteen," Paige said. "I'm not in a rush."

"I'm sixteen. I am," Phoebe said.

I chuckled. "Have no fear, Phoebe. Your future husband is closer than you think." I gave her wink.

She grinned back at me. For the past month, since her sixteenth birthday, Phoebe had been being courted by a courtier, the Duke of Triad, Cole Turner. He was twenty years old, but had had an interest in Phoebe since she came to court two and half years ago.

Phoebe had been very flattered by him when he first talked to her. Anna had told me.

"Good afternoon, King Leo," Bridgette said, walking out of the bed chambers.

"Good afternoon, Bridgette," I replied.

"The queen is with Lady Prue. I don't think they'll mind if you disturb them."

"Thank you."

I walked into the bed chambers then. I smiled. Piper was holding our newborn daughter. Prue actually had her now five month old son, Tommy in her arms.

"Hi Leo," Piper said, seeing me.

"Hello, my love," I said. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Prue brought Tommy to meet his new cousin."

"I see that. Have David and Evelyn met their new cousin?"

"Yes," Prue smiled. "You missed Matthew and Katarina meeting their new sister."

"I did?" I asked, looking at Piper.

She nodded. "Yes, you did. Grams and Mother brought them by a little while ago. Anna also brought by Alanna."

"Oh, I am so sorry to have missed that."

"Well, they'll be in the same nursery eventually."

I nodded my head. "I have come up with a name for her."

"Well, it's about time," Piper said. "I was thinking of calling her something myself."

I smiled.

"What name have you decided on?" Prue asked.

"I think we should name her after her Aunt Paige."

"I think that is a great idea," Piper said. "Wait made you decide that?"

"Well, you have a very patient little sister and then a very impatient little sister. Paige is the patient one and Phoebe is the impatient one."

"Yes, yes, good old Phoebe," Prue said.

"Paige, Phoebe," Piper called.

The two both came running in. Piper laughed. "Settle down."

"Sorry," Paige said. Phoebe nodded smiled an innocent smile.

I chuckled.

"Say hello to your new niece, Princess Paige," Piper said.

Paige gasped. "Did you name her after me?"

"Yes, I did," I said.

Paige grinned. "Thank you, Leo." She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"You are very welcome."

Chapter 24

A year later…

(Leo's POV)

"I have been king for a little over three years," I said to my secretary, Richard and Louis. "I knew it was only a matter of time. My father fought a war and my grandfather did as well. Now it's my turn to fight it."

That was very true too. Over the last year, a war boiled over. I had tried to keep things under wraps so Piper would not worry. It was too late now, she has to know.

I had received word that one of my ambassadors had been killed from a rivalry monarchy. I was not pleased. The ambassador had been a good man and accepted Piper as queen once my parents had passed.

"Gather the court," I said. "Twenty minutes in the throne."

"Yes, your majesty," Louis said. He bowed and left my office. Richard did the same thing.

(Piper's POV)

"Why on earth has Leo called the court together?" I asked Anna as we walked to the throne room.

"I have no idea," Anna said. "Jacob wouldn't tell me."

"I couldn't get anything from Andy," Prue said, walking behind me and Anna.

"No luck from Cole either," Phoebe said.

Phoebe had married the Duke of Triad, Cole Turner. He was four years older than her. But he was a very good husband. They had been married for almost year. Phoebe was also with child. She was about two months a long.

My sisters and I walked into the throne room. People bowed to me and Anna as we walked to our seats. My sisters followed us to stand next to us.

"His majesty, the king," A page announced.

Everyone bowed as Leo walked into the throne room. He was followed by his secretary, Richard, Louis, Andy, Jacob, and Cole.

(Leo's POV)

I looked at my wife and sister. They gave me a look, wondering what was going on. I shook my head. They knew from that it wasn't good.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I said, addressing my court. "I have just received word that Baron Anthony Mitchell, one of our trusted ambassadors, has been killed."

"What?"

There were shouts, yells, and shrieks from others.

I raised my hands. "Be calm, everyone. Be calm."

"How can we be calm, your highness? One of our own has been killed!"

"I know," I said. "I am not pleased with this either, especially since Anthony was the legal guardian of his nephew, Henry."

Henry was seventeen years old. He had returned to us and told us of the news of his beloved uncle.

"Where is young Henry?"

"He is resting. His life was nearly taken as well," I said.

"What does this mean, your highness?"

"Earl Richard Trudeau and Earl Louis Scott have been working with me for the last year to keep things under wraps from everyone. The same is said with their sons and Duke Cole Turner.

"A war has been boiling to start with our rivalry kingdom and its king, King Menelaus."

"He gave King Christopher trouble."

"Yes, I know and Menelaus's father gave my grandfather trouble," I said. "Anthony Mitchell was not an ambassador in King Menelaus's kingdom, but King Hector's kingdom. King Hector's kingdom has been an ally and trusted friend to our kingdom for many years."

"This calls for war! King Menelaus had someone kill Anthony Mitchell and nearly kill his nephew, Henry. It is a just cause for war, King Leo!"

Many people cheered for this.

(Piper's POV)

I sighed as the people of the court cheered for war. I wanted to walk out of the room, but it was not the right thing to do. I sat there and kept it together. I could lose it later. I was a queen and needed to be strong.

I sat up straight and held my head up high.

(Leo's POV)

I held my hands up again. "Quiet, please," I said.

The court got quiet.

"Thank you. We will go to war and we _will _have victory!"

Everyone cheered. I smiled.

I looked to Piper. A small smile went on her lips. I knew she was not happy.

The court was pleased that we were to go to war. Everyone was merry and lively at dinner.

I was very excited. I did want there to be a war. This was my change as king to prove myself. I would send in the best men to fight for my kingdom. And the best men were my brother-in-laws (Prue's husband, Phoebe's husband, and my own sister's husband). They were all great swordsmen and masters of other weapons.

"Lords Andy Trudeau and Jacob Scott, come here," I said. "The same to you, Duke Turner."

These three men left their places with their wives, which was at the same table. They approached Piper and my table.

(Piper's POV)

I looked over at my sisters and sister-in-law. We all wondered what the hell was going on.

(Leo's POV)

"I have just made a decision and I want you three to fight this war with me. You three are great with weapons. You three all have great minds and will do well in battle and as leaders," I said.

"I would be honored to fight and lead men for you," Cole said.

"As would I," Andy said.

"Make that three of us," Jacob said.

The court burst into applause.

(Piper's POV)

I looked back at my sisters. They were not happy. I then looked at Richard and Louis. They were applauded. They were proud of their sons for accepting the king's offer.

I shook my head. I was proud of Phoebe, though. She did not get up and leave the room.

My little sister had changed since she was married. She grew up. She stayed where she sat and kept herself together. Anna as a princess had learned to do that. Prue had learned to do that when we were children.

My sisters were all going to lose it later.

As was I.

Chapter 25

(Piper's POV)

I was in such a foul mood that night that I got myself ready for bed. I did not need the assistance of Bridgette or Samantha.

After I was dressed in my nightgown, I sat down and brushed my own hair. I had made sure I saw my three children before I came to my rooms to get ready for bed. Their father and I needed to have a little chat. And it was not going to end well.

(Leo's POV)

I walked into Piper's and my bed chambers. She sat getting herself ready for bed. She looked at me through mirror and then turned her eyes away.

I shook my head. I should have known this was coming. She had been very quiet at dinner and she got even quieter after I asked Andy, Cole, and Jacob to fight and led men for me.

"You were very quiet and dinner this evening," I said. I got ready for bed myself.

"I didn't have much to say at dinner tonight," Piper replied. "At least not in public of the court."

I gave a sigh. "What do you have to say, Piper?"

(Piper's POV)

I turned in my seat and looked at Leo. "Are you sure you want me to say what I have to say?"

"Yes," He replied.

"Okay, fine," I said. I stood up. "Why? Why war?"

"I have had nothing but trouble with King Menelaus for the last year. Anthony Mitchell being killed and then his nephew being nearly killed is the last of it."

"Okay, but did Andy, Cole, and Jacob have to go fight for you? Those are my sisters' husband and the other is your sister's husband."

"I know that, Piper! But they are great masters of the weaponry! They can lead us to victory!"

"What about you then? I said. "What if something happens to you? What am I to do then? Matthew is only two and half. He is just a baby still. He can not rule a kingdom! And what about Katy and Paige?"

"_Nothing_ is going to happen to me, Piper!"

"How can you be sure?" I said, with tears streaming down my cheeks. "Your men will want you out there leading them to a fight and you to fight as well."

"Yes, I will be leading my men and fight, Piper. But you know I am as great with weapons as Andy, Cole, and Jacob combined. I was trained to be a master of weapons. It started when I was a young boy. It was to prepare me for a situation like this as king. Matthew in a few years will have to have the same training. Then any other sons we have.

"Nothing will keep me from you or our children."

"How can you be sure?"

"You and I are soul mates, Piper. What we have is true love! Nothing can stop true love! King Hector and I are also joining forcing to take out King Menelaus. He killed a man that served in King Hector's court. That was not a wise move.

"You do not kill anyone in a king's court! I will never kill a man in my own court, unless he has committed a serious crime."

I nodded my head. "I guess I should have some relieve that King Hector will fight with you."

"He's as great a warrior as me, my love. He and I will defeat King Menelaus."

"Will you kill him?"

Leo shrugged. "I do not know. If we kill King Menelaus then his reign of terror as an enemy would end. We would have to kill his sons, otherwise they would rise up against us."

I shook my head. "This is the toughest thing I've had to face since becoming queen."

"I know. Come here, my love."

I walked over to Leo and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me.

"I will do everything in my power to win this war. I will do everything in my power to bring Andy, Cole, and Jacob home to our sisters. I will bring myself home to you and our children."

"Promise!"

"This is one promise I will not break."

I have a sigh.

"We will get through this, Piper. But I need you to be strong for our people and I need you to be strong for our sisters.

"I promise that. I will be strong for everyone in our kingdom!"

Leo kissed me passionately.

Lord, please bring my husband and brother-in-laws home to me and my sisters.

Chapter 26

A few weeks later…

(Piper's POV)

I sighed as I sat in my sitting room. I was alone and I would be alone for awhile. I had no idea how long awhile would be. My husband/ king was gone. He had gone off to fight a war. Sadly, he had taken my brother-in-laws with him, so my sisters were as lonely as me.

I was very glad my children were all still babies. They were young, innocent things. But David, my poor nephew, who was now six, understood that his papa had to go fight some bad guys. Evelyn, only four years old, knew her papa was gone for awhile, but would be back. Tommy, just a year old like his cousin Paige, really had no idea. Alanna, only one going on two was the same.

My children and their cousins, Tommy and Alanna really had no idea. Innocence is bliss. Dear lord, please bring their fathers home!

I had been strong until after Leo and his men left. I had thought of my grandmother and mother, two strong women, to help me be a strong queen. I also thought of Prue, my older sister, who had learned as a child to become strong, to help me as well be a strong queen for my subjects and people.

I had had my meltdown of crying the instant Leo left. I came to our rooms and cried.

Prue was having difficulty not breaking down when the men were leaving. Anna and Phoebe both lost it. I understood Phoebe, because she was with child and a woman's emotions are also crazy when she was carrying a child in her womb. But we learned that Anna was with child as well.

That was stupid. Anna had told Jacob right as they were all leaving.

But I stayed strong until I was alone in my rooms and then I cried.

(Leo's POV)

I hated this. I hated going to war. I hated taking all these men and leading them into a war. I especially hated taking Jacob and Cole. Anna had announced that she was with child as were all leaving. Phoebe was carrying her and Cole's first child.

I had seen Prue, a very strong woman; nearly lose it as we left. She watched as her husband and lover left her to go lead men in a war.

I was proud of Piper, very proud. She had been very strong. I could only image how she felt once we were gone and she was alone.

I missed her. I missed our son and daughters. I missed my sister. I missed my sister-in-laws. I missed my nieces and nephews.

I wanted to turn around and go back. No, I had wanted this war and I was going to fight it and win it. I was going to win and come home victorious to my family. King Hector and I were going to take out King Menelaus, his men, and claim his kingdom.

Yes, I had three goals. As sinister as it sounds coming from me, I was going to do it all. I was going to go back to my queen and kingdom a winner. My brother-in-laws would come back with me victorious.

I was going to win this war, take out King Menelaus and his men, and claim his kingdom for the future of my children. I was going to be victorious Piper, our children, Anna, Prue, Phoebe, and my nieces and nephews, especially my unborn ones. Those children growing inside Phoebe and Anna's wombs were going to know their fathers.

(Piper's POV)

The days went by and reports were received. Louis and Richard reported to me when they got reports of the progress of war.

I waited for the worst news: the death or deaths of my husbands or brother-in-laws. But there were none. Thank you, Lord.

My sisters and I all took short horseback rides together. It was just to get away from the castle for a little bit.

All of us—Prue, Phoebe, Anna, and me—were always together. Paige joined us too. She tried to keep us in good spirits as much as possible. She, Grams, and Mother with the help of our children would make us happy.

The days turned into weeks.

(Leo's POV)

A month of war and we had been very victorious. My men and King Hector's men had defeated King Menelaus's men in many battles. He hid somewhere in his kingdom. None of us knew where, but we had people all around trying to scout him out.

We had killed two of his sons. One still lived. We would get him and his father!

"Your majesties," Andy said.

King Hector and I were sitting and taking of our next plans.

"Good, Andy, you have returned safely," I said.

Andy nodded. He bowed to us both. "We have found them! We have found King Menelaus and his son!"

"Brilliant!" King Hector said.

"Yes," I smiled.

"You have great men on your hands, Leo."

I smiled. "Thank you, King Hector. Andy is more than a loyal subject. He is a brother!"

King Hector smiled. "Yes, he is married to your queen's sister. We will plan our attack and get everyone home."

I nodded.

(Piper's POV)

A few days later, I was sitting in my sitting room reading. My sisters were all with me.

"Queen Piper! Queen Piper!" Someone shouted.

I looked up. The door to my sitting room was open. A young man came running into the room. He ran to me and dropped to a bow at my feet.

"What is it, young sir?" I asked.

"They've done it! They've done it!"

"Who's done what?"

The young man was out of breath. Richard and Louis came into the room then. They both bowed to me.

"Latest report on the war my queen," Louis said.

"What is it?" I asked. My sisters all looked on.

"Victory is ours!"

We all gasped. I looked at my sisters. They were all happy.

"How?"

"Lord Andy Trudeau and some men were sent to scout out King Menelaus and his last living son's whereabouts," The young man said. "They found him and reported back to King Leo and King Hector."

"They found King Menelaus and his son?" Prue asked.

"Yes, Lady Prue. It was great. King Leo and King Hector led the way into their hiding place. Lords Andy and Jacob Scott with Duke Cole Turner leading men behind them got us our victory. King Menelaus and his son are dead. King Leo and King Hector claim King Menelaus's kingdom as ours!"

My sisters and I all squealed with delight.

"I have some bad news, though, my queen," The young man said.

The delight from me and my sisters left the room. I prepared myself for the worst.

"What has happened?" I asked.

"It is the king and Lord Andy."

I shook my head. Don't tell me…

"Oh, no," Prue said.

"No, Lady Prue," The young man said. "Do not think of that! No one is dead! The king and Lord Andy both live!"

"Oh, thank you, Lord," I said.

"They were both injured. King Leo and Lord Andy both fought King Menelaus and his son. It was a glorious fight. They did almost lose their lives, but Lord Jacob Scott and Duke Cole Turner saved them. It was a true band of brothers, my ladies. Your husbands fought well."

I smiled. "Thank you, sir. Please go relax."

The young man nodded. He bowed and left.

I looked at Richard and Louis. "Let the court know that we were victorious," I said.

"Yes, ma'am." They bowed to me and left.

(Leo's POV)

We had done it. We had defeated King Menelaus. I had come face-to-face with him and his son. Andy and I both fought him. King Hector insisted the two of us fight them.

It had been very close. Both Andy and I had been teamed up on by the son's two friends. They injured Andy and me. They had nearly killed us. But Cole and Jacob saved us. They killed the son's friends and got King Menelaus down. They had killed his son. I had gotten the chance to kill King Menelaus. I had made my father proud.

"Damn!" I said as I moved.

I had been cut in the leg, the same with Andy.

"Thank the lord, they didn't stab us too deep in the abdomen," Andy said. "I think if they would have, we didn't be able to be with wives when we get back."

I laughed.

Yep, as soon as I got Piper alone, I wanted to make love to her. Andy wanted to do the same with Prue. We missed our wives, lovers, and not too mention our children.

We were going home victorious.

Chapter 27

(Piper's POV)

Today was the day. Leo and our men were coming home from war. My sisters and I were all excited. We missed our husbands. Everyone was out to welcome them home.

Prue, Phoebe, and Anna stood with me. David and Evelyn stood with Paige behind us. My babies, Alanna, and Tommy were with Grams, Mother, and Sam inside the castle.

"Here they come, here they come," David said.

The horses came through the gates of the castle. A carriage led the way. I knew Andy and Leo were in it with their legs propped. I then saw Cole and Jacob on horseback behind carriage.

I smiled. Cole was pulling Blackie. Yes, that stallion was too good to be pulling a carriage, even if the king was in it.

The carriage came to a stop. Cole and Jacob were both off their horses. They went over to the carriage. I knew they were going to help Leo and Andy out. And they did just that.

Andy slowly climbed out of the carriage first. That's right, save the king for last. He was with a crutch, but that wouldn't be forever. I looked at Prue. I saw tears stream down her cheeks. A smile played on her lips. I looked back to Andy. He smiled at her.

Andy slowly moved out of the way for Leo to get out of the carriage.

I smiled brightly when I saw him climb out. He too had a crutch.

(Leo's POV)

I smiled brightly as I saw Piper, Anna, Prue, and Phoebe. There were cheers from the court. Everyone had come outside to welcome us home.

I looked at Andy, Cole, and Jacob. They looked at me. They waited for my command.

"To your wives," I said.

The three smiled. They then made their way to their wives. My sister and two sister-in-laws were right at their husbands. Piper waited until they were reunited to come to me.

(Piper's POV)

Once my sisters and their husbands were together, I ran to mine. I threw my arms around Leo, kissing him. He wrapped his arm around me that was being used with the crutch.

"I missed you so much," I said, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I know," Leo said. He kissed me. "Forgive me coming up injured."

"You came back home to me and everyone that is what matters."

Leo wrapped his arm around me, holding me again. I held onto him tightly. I kept myself calm, trying not to break down crying. I think just the tears streaming down my cheeks were okay. But I heard the crying behind me of my sisters.

"Let's go inside," Leo said.

I nodded my head.

Leo and I both walked inside. We slowly walked.

(Leo's POV)

It was great to be home. The court understood me wanting to retire to my bed chambers, because of my leg. That was what I did, the same with Andy.

"It's great to have you back, Leo," Louis said once I was settled.

"Thank you, Louis."

"Thank you for bringing my son home to me too."

"He was a great warrior in our battles. It was thanks to him and Cole that saved Andy and me to kill Menelaus and his son."

Louis nodded. He bowed to me and left. Richard came by to see me as well. He had been with Andy, which was understandable, because that was his only child and son.

"You do not know what it was like here while you were gone, Leo," Richard said. "Piper, her sisters, and Anna were always together. Poor Prue lost it many times. David looks exactly like his father and has his spirit as well."

"We're home and alive, Richard! That's all the matters now," I said. "Now if you please, I would like some privacy."

"Yes, sir."

Richard bowed and left the room.

I gave a sigh.

"Piper," I shouted.

(Piper's POV)

"Yes?" I asked walking into the bed chambers from the sitting room. Richard had just left.

"I would love the pleasure of your company!" Leo smirked.

I returned a grin. "In a little bit, there are some little ones that wish to see you."

Leo smiled. He knew it was the kids. "Yes, bring them in!"

I smiled. "Grams, Mother," I said.

Grams and my mother came into the bed chambers. Grams was carrying Matthew, while Mother had Katy and Paige.

"Papa!" They all squealed with delight.

I smiled. Grams and Mother went over to the bed. Matthew reached out to Leo. My smile got wider as Matthew was in his father's arms. Mother went over to the bed with the girls. They were quickly in Leo's arms as well.

"Gone too long," Katy said.

"I know, sweetheart," Leo said. "Papa was away with lots of other men fighting. We defeated a bad man."

"Be careful, babies," I said. "Papa was hurt."

This then started a whole conversation with the kids. I was very happy.

"We are very glad you are home, Leo," Grams said. "We were all very worried."

"Thank you, Penny. It is great to be home," Leo said.

"Thank you for coming home with Andy and Cole," Patty said. "It was very hard on them."

"No thanks are needed. We are all here and alive. That is all that matters. Andy and I might be hurt, but we will recover."

"Okay, babies," I said. "Time to let Papa get some rest. It is nap time for you all as well."

The kids all protested. Leo gave them hugs and kisses before Grams and Mother picked them up and carried them away. I gave them hugs and kisses as well. I walked Mother and Grams out with the kids.

"Have a nice nap, babies," I said. "You can come back and see Papa later. He needs to rest know."

"Bye, Mama," Katy said.

"Bye," Matthew said.

Paige waved. I blew them kisses and waved.

(Leo's POV)

I smiled when Piper walked back into the bed chambers. My smile got wider when she closed and locked the doors.

"No one should be disturbing us for awhile," Piper said.

"Good," I said.

Piper walked up to the bed and stopped. She turned her back to me. She looked over her shoulder at me, smiling. I smirked as she unlaced her gown.

I watched as my beautiful wife and queen got naked before me. Excitement ran through my body. We had been apart for too long. Piper also took her hair.

Lord, she was so beautiful. Her body was perfect in every way, even after having three children.

"You were gone way too long!" Piper said as climbed onto the bed.

"I know it," I replied.

"All the nights you were gone were so lonely and cold. I need your body to keep me warm."

"That I know too."

Piper grinned.

I loved this side of her, so seductive and erotic.

(Piper's POV)

I leaned forward and kissed him. His tongue shot right into my mouth. I gave a moan. I loved his greediness. I gave another moan as I felt his hands on my body. He pulled me on top of him, so he could have a better feel of my body. I felt his hardness press into me.

I needed him right now!

I pulled away from Leo and slowly slid down his body. He was shirtless and only in his night pants. He had changed before retiring to the bed. I slowly freed his manhood from his night pants. Leo gave a moan as soon as my hands were on it.

"Do you like that?" I teased, rubbing my hands up and down it.

Leo chuckled. "You know I love it!"

"Well, that is just going to have to wait a little while."

I slowly guided his manhood inside of me then. Leo and I both gave very loud moans. Leo placed his hands on my hips and slowly moved me up and down. I moaned once more.

As Leo guided me up and down, moving inside and outside of me, he latched onto one of my breasts, licking and sucking. I gave another moan.

I had missed him so much. Having him inside me, his mouth on my breasts, and his hands on my hips, felt so wonderful. I hoped all my sisters and their husbands were some love like Leo and I were. We all needed it!

"Yes, oh, yes!" I cried out as both Leo and I climaxed together.

It didn't stop there. Leo was quickly moving me again.

(Leo's POV)

"I can't really be on my leg and on top, so you have to keep going," I smirked.

"I can go as long as you want, your highness," Piper said.

"Good. I want you the rest of the damn day!"

"Mm, don't forget we have children that want to see you."

"Well, they're napping right now, so Papa needs to be occupied!"

Piper chuckled.

Chapter 28

(Piper's POV)

The next morning, I was very happy. I woke to my husband/king sleeping soundly next to me. I moved toward him. I leaned in toward his ear.

"Wake up," I said.

"Hmm…" Leo said.

"Wake up," I repeated.

"Uh-uh."

"Mm-hmm."

Leo gave a groan. I looked at him. His eyes opened.

"Good morning," I said.

Leo smiled. "Good morning." He and I both leaned in and kissed. "I love being back with you."

"Me too," I smiled. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine. It's been a few days since I was hurt, so it doesn't hurt as much anymore. Plus you helped me forget any pain I felt."

I smiled. "My pain of you not being here with me is gone."

"Mine too. I never want to be away from you or the kids again that long."

"What if you have to?"

"We'll worry about it when the next threat comes."

I nodded my head. "Let's make me forget about it."

Leo smirked. He grabbed onto me and pulled me on top of him. I laughed.

"Let's make another little prince or princess," Leo said.

I grinned. "Yes, we still have three more to make and for me to have."

"Then let's get started on at least one of them."

(Leo's POV)

I was in bed for a few days. Piper insisted that I was. I humored her. I wanted to make her happy. But it was actually a good idea. After resting my leg for a few days, I could move around better on the crutch.

There were still details to deal with from winning the war. We found someone who had a right to the throne and took over King Menelaus's kingdom. It had been his nephew who he had exiled a long time ago. But the new king, Michael was a great person. He could be trusted and he promised if there were any issues between us we would could meet and talk them out.

I was glad for it. I did not want another war. I would leave the next war for my son. Sorry, Matthew.

(Piper's POV)

After a week, Leo was able to walk on his leg without his crutch. I was very happy for that.

"Oh, Leo," I moaned.

I lay on the bed, completely naked, the same with Leo. But Leo was down between my legs. He loved to satisfy me in any way he could and this was one of them. Leo could finally be on his leg, so he was satisfying me in one way I had wanted him to since he came home a week ago.

"Come for me, Piper," He said. "I want to taste your sweet juices."

"Yes," I practically screamed as Leo's tongue was licking me again.

Leo moved his tongue around faster.

"MMM," I moaned. "YES!" I climaxed.

"That's my girl," Leo teased.

Leo kissed my leg and moved up my body. I moaned as his tongue slipped inside my belly button. As he kissed and licked up my body, his hand slipped between my legs and he inserted one finger inside of me.

"You want to come again and again, don't you?" I moaned.

"Mm-hmm," Leo said. "You have done nothing but satisfy me in every way I wanted to be satisfied in and now it is my turn to return the favor."

"You're gonna drive me crazy!"

"No, just pleasure you to death!"

"MMM," I moaned.

Leo moved not one, but two fingers in and out of me. He also found the spot on my neck where he loved to have his mouth on. I gripped onto the blanket and sheets of the bed.

"YES!" I cried as I came once more.

Leo removed his fingers and licked them clean. He positioned himself above me and between his legs. He slipped himself inside of me. This made us both moan. He began moving in and out of me. He moved very hard and very fast.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved deeper inside me. He felt so good inside me. I never ever wanted to be away from him for more than a month ever again.

Chapter 29

(Piper's POV)

The very next morning, there was banging at our bedchamber doors.

"Oh, this better _very_ important," Leo said. "Or someone is going to lose a hand."

I chuckled.

Leo put his robe on as did I. He then went over to the chamber doors. He unlocked them and opened them. It was Paige (my sister), she was crying.

"Oh, Paige, what's wrong?" I asked walking over to the door.

"It's Grams," Paige said.

"What about Grams?"

"She passed away last night."

Grams had recently fallen ill and it was very bad.

"No, no," I shouted. "No!"

Leo came over to me and took me into his arms.

"Is everything all right, your highness?" A guard asked walking in the sitting and to the chamber entrance.

"The queen's grandmother passed away last night," Leo said. He held me in his arms as I cried.

"Oh, I am sorry, Queen Piper. The Duchess of Prescott was a great woman. She did a fine job looking after the prince and princesses."

"Thank you," I sobbed.

The guard nodded his head and left the room.

(Leo's POV)

Piper and I both dressed. We then went to the rooms that had bellowed to Penny. Cole sat on a sofa with Phoebe, who was crying, in the sitting room.

Piper walked right past her younger sister and went into the bed chambers. I followed her.

Piper stopped suddenly. She saw her grandmother, lying there, lifeless. She slowly walked over to Penny's body on the bed. She kneeled down. Patty was already kneeling down beside her mother.

"Piper," Patty said.

Piper didn't say anything. She just began to cry. She reached out for one of Penny's lifeless hands. "Oh, Grams," She sobbed.

I closed my eyes.

_I went over to her bedside and kneeled down. I took one of her hands into both of mine. She was cold. Her once always warm hands were cold, very cold. That was when I began to cry. I cried for the loss of my mother. _

I opened my eyes. I turned and left the room. I had to leave. I went straight to the nursery where my children were.

"Papa," Matthew said, seeing me.

"Papa!" Katy and Paige chorused.

Anna smiled at me. She, Bridgette and Samantha were taking care of the kids. Penny was gone and Patty was in mourning.

"Good morning," I said. I went over to the three of them. I hugged and kissed each of them.

"Where Mama?" Katy asked.

"Mama is busy," I said.

"Grammy?"

"Grammy is busy as well."

Grammy was Patty.

"Matthew, Katy, and Paige, let's let Papa and Aunt Anna have a little talk," Samantha said.

"Okay," The three said.

Anna gave Alanna to Bridgette. She and I then walked outside the nursery.

"Are you all right, Leo?" Anna asked.

"I was just in Penny's bed chambers," I said. "Piper and Patty were both kneeling down at her bedside. Piper reached out for her grandmother's hand and I saw it…"

"Saw what?"

"I saw Mother lying lifeless on her own bed and then my reaching for her cold hand."

"Oh, Brother." Anna hugged me. "I can not go into Penny's bed chambers. I can not even go into her sitting room. It would bring back Mother and Father's deaths all over again. I need to be away until funeral."

"I can't stay away until the funeral. I need to be with…"

"Leo," Piper said.

I turned at the sound of my name and Piper's voice. She stood before me. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Piper," I said. She walked right up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, sweetie. I was having flashbacks of the day my mother died."

"Don't be sorry," Piper replied.

"Come on, let's go see the children. They'll be very happy to see you."

I grabbed Piper's hand and led her into the nursery. Anna followed.

(Piper's POV)

The squeals of delight from my children made me smile brightly. I sat down with all three of them. I held all three of them. Grams had taken care of them with Mother for me and Leo since the twins were a week old. She had also taken care of Alanna.

I began to cry again.

(Leo's POV)

We had a funeral for Penny a few days later. She was buried back the Halliwell Manor. That was where Penny's father was buried. The whole family traveled there to lay her to rest.

(Piper's POV)

Leo and I were in my old room at the Halliwell Manor, the place I grew up. I had not been at the Manor in years. It still felt like home. That was where it all started for me: my life, my childhood, my sixteenth birthday party.

"It'll be okay, Piper," Leo said. "You find a way to live life."

I chuckled. "I have four good reasons to live my life."

"And what are those reasons?"

I smiled. I turned to Leo. We were both in bed. "You, Matthew, Katy, and Paige."

Leo smiled. "You were my reason to live. It'll get easier. Mourn and grief the lost of your grandmother as long as you need, but remember our children need you."

"They do. One of the people that looked after them for us is gone."

"Patty will continue looking after them for us. Plus there are some trusting young ladies of the court that would love to serve the queen."

I laughed. It was true. There were young ladies, girls of thirteen and fourteen, who admired me. They wanted to serve me other than just hang around court with their parents.

"Those girls remind me of Anna, Phoebe, and Paige when we all first came to court," I said.

"Well, then let's ask them when we return," Leo said.

Chapter 30

(Piper's POV)

The next morning, Leo, I, the kids, Mother, and Sam returned to the castle. Phoebe and Cole came back with us as well. Prue and Andy decided to remain at the Manor for a few more days.

Paige was torn between staying with Prue and Andy and coming back to the castle. She decided to return to the castle and that was for only one reason. Two words: Henry Mitchell. Yes, my baby sister was in love.

I'm sure there would be a wedding for them in the coming months.

But I had other worries…

The court welcomed us all back to the castle when we arrived. I asked for the young ladies, who I wanted to help Mother take care of my children. The young ladies met me in the nursery.

"Your highness," One of the girls said as she and the others bowed to me.

"Good afternoon, ladies," I said.

"Good afternoon," They replied together.

"I have a special job to ask of you three."

"What is that?"

"I would like for the three of you to help my mother look after the prince and princesses. My grandmother and mother looked after them, but since my grandmother has passed, my mother needs some help. Especially when she also takes care of Princess Anna's daughter, Alanna and Princess Anna will be adding another child to the nursery in August."

"I'd love to."

"Me too."

"Me three."

I smiled. "Thank you, ladies."

"Will you be adding another prince or princess to the nursery, Queen Piper?"

I smiled. "That is a plan. The king and I want more little princes and princesses."

"I think Prince Matthew and his sisters need a brother."

"Yes, we could use another heir to the throne after Matthew. I'll keep that in mind, ladies. I'm going to go get cleaned up."

(Leo's POV)

I had a major problem on my hands when Piper and I returned to the castle. It was nothing serious. It was nothing that Piper had to concern herself with. I could take care of it without her having to worry.

Richard had stayed behind with Prue and Andy at the Halliwell Manor. Louis and my secretary were telling about what had happened while I was gone.

"There was a dispute between Baron Anderson and Earl Norton…"

Figures, I thought. Those two had been nothing but feuding families for years. It was rather annoying. They both had had problems with Piper and her family over the years too, but once Piper and I were married, they knew better then to mess with Piper's family.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"It is over the matter of Baron Anderson's son and Earl Norton's daughter."

I chuckled. "What happened with it?"

"Sexual relations happened between the two and Earl Norton caught his daughter with Baron Anderson's son. Earl Norton threatened the Baron and the Baron called the Earl's daughter a slut. The Earl got angry and a brawl broke out."

I shook my head.

(Piper's POV)

"Young Lady Jenna Norton," I said.

"Yes, your highness," Jenna replied.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart? You seem upset."

"I am, your highness. I am very distressed."

"Come sit and tell me all about it," I said.

I was in the sitting room, reading. Jenna was one of the few who served me. I could never well do a few things myself, but I had the privilege as queen to have people do everything for me.

Jenna sat in a chair next to me.

"Well, Queen Piper, you know my family has been rivals with the Anderson family for years," She said.

"Yes, the Halliwells were once rivals with the Andersons and yours as well," I said.

"I know. But the Earl's son, Daniel and I have been sneaking around and seeing each other."

I smiled. "You like Daniel Anderson?"

"I love him, Queen Piper. He is not like the rest of his family when it comes to mine. He is kind to me and my younger sister. He tries to be with our older brothers, but they are like my father, hateful."

I nodded my head.

"Well, my father caught Daniel and me together while you and the king were away. We were making love. Earl Anderson and my father got into it. My father threatened the Anderson family. He said if Daniel violated me again he would do something to Daniel. Daniel's father called me a slut. He said I seduced Daniel into coming to my room and having sexual relations with me.

"I did, but I am not a slut. Daniel is the only person I have ever been with."

"It's all right, Jenna," I said.

"No, it isn't. My father and Daniel's father got into a fight, a bad one. My brothers got involved in it with Daniel's brothers. It was very bad."

I shook my head. "The king surely has heard of this by now. He will take care of it. I will have a talk with the king later myself. We both will set this matter straight if we have to. We'll have the queen, who is from the Halliwell family, deal with the Anderson and Norton family. The king is very liberal when it comes to me."

"Why do our families hate each other so?"

"Both your grandfather and Daniel's grandfather were friends of my father and when the stuff between my father and mother happened, they turned on my family. Your grandfather and Daniel's grandfather got into too around that time and that was when their rivalries started."

"I do not blame your mother for turning to your stepfather when they were just friends."

"I don't either."

"The king has ever had a mistress, has he?" Jenna asked.

"No," I smiled. "He gets plenty of satisfaction from me. I make sure of it."

Jenna grinned. "That is important. My father has mistresses. They are worthless maids, servants."

"I get where you're coming from, Jenna, but not all the maids are that bad."

"Only the ones my father has affairs with."

"Yes, only hate those that your father deals with."

"Thank you, Queen Piper."

"No problem, Jenna."

I placed my hand on top of hers. It was the elder sister coming out in me. She smiled at me.

Chapter 31

(Piper's POV)

"Piper," Leo said walking into the sitting room.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, I love surprises." I got up from my seat.

Leo chuckled. "This one you will really love and Phoebe will too."

I gave him a look.

"Come on in, Victor," Leo said.

Victor? I gasped suddenly. My father walked into the sitting room.

"Father," I squealed with delight. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. I had not seen him since November. He was at Phoebe's birthday party. We were now in mid-February.

"Oh, hello, my beauty," He said, hugging me.

"I missed you," I said.

"Same here. I am sorry I did not come around when Leo and everyone left for the war."

"That is fine. But I think Prue, Phoebe, and I all would have liked to see you with our husbands gone."

"Give me, please."

"Forgiven." I hugged him.

My father went to say hello to Cole and Phoebe. I went with them. Phoebe was as happy to see him as I had been.

"I am sorry I did not attend your grandmother's funeral. It was the least I could have done for you two and Prue," Father said.

"We would have liked that," I said.

"Very much," Phoebe said.

"Now take me to see the prince and princesses," Father said.

"Yes, they'll be very glad to see you," I said.

Phoebe and I both walked with our father to the nursery. Cole let us have some privacy with him. If only Prue had been there.

As I entered the nursery with my sister and father, the young ladies looking after the children bowed to me. Both Sam and my mother were in the nursery as well.

"Oh, hello, Victor," Mother said.

"Hello Patty. Sam," Father said.

"Victor," Sam said.

"Grappy Vick-tour," Katy said.

"Hello Katarina, sweetheart," Father said.

"Grappy Vick-tour?" Matthew said, hearing my father's voice.

"Hello Matthew."

I smiled. Father went over to both them. Paige (my daughter) was in my mother's arms. She didn't really care of my father. She was only a year old and the last he had been around was a few months ago. Sam was around her everyday.

"Mama, Mama!" Paige said, seeing me.

I smiled. I went over to her and took her from my mother. I gave her a kiss. I looked at Phoebe. She smiled at me. I knew she wanted her own child in her arms. I didn't blame her. Having been pregnant twice, I had wanted my babies in my arms and out of my womb.

(Leo's POV)

Piper was with her father for a couple hours. I left her alone with him. Cole and I kept each other company. We wanted to give our wives time alone with their father. As a father myself, I understood how important it was.

"Did you know there is a gypsy in the city that can do some form of magic or whatever to find out if a baby in the womb of a woman is a boy or girl?" Cole asked.

"Yes," I said. "Piper and I contemplated sending for her when she was pregnant with the twins. We decided not to."

"Well, Phoebe wants to go to her."

I smiled. "She just wants to know whether the baby is a girl or boy. You can get very impatient when waiting to know whether your baby is a boy or girl. I was when Piper was pregnant with the twins. But we both got what we wanted. She had wanted a girl and I had wanted a boy."

"I'm going for a boy," Cole said. "If Prue and Piper both can have boys, then Phoebe can have at least one son."

I nodded my head. "Well, I only have one son, but there will be more princes and princesses in the future."

(Piper's POV)

About a half hour later, Leo and I made our way into the dinning room for dinner. Anna and Jacob followed us, while Phoebe and Cole followed them. It was all about our entrance. Jacob was a prince, because when he married Anna he became one since she is a princess herself. And Phoebe was special because she was a duchess and a sister of the queen.

Everyone bowed as we entered. Leo and I walked over to our table. Anna, Jacob, Phoebe, and Cole took a seat at their usual table. Paige was already there. Henry was with her. There were four empty seats after Anna, Phoebe, and their husbands took their seats. There would have normally been two empty seats for Prue and Andy, but there were four, because Leo and I had come up with a plan.

"Young Lady Jenna Norton and Young Daniel Anderson," Leo said. "Please come forth."

I smiled. I was already seated. Leo was standing. Both Jenna and Daniel came from where their families sat.

"Yes, your highness," Daniel said, bowing to me and Leo. Jenna did the same.

"I would like you and Jenna to join Princess Anna, Prince Jacob, and the Duke and Duchess of Triad at their table for dinner and for dinner every other night as well. Lady Prue and Lord Andy Trudeau will join you too when they return," Leo said.

"I would love to join the Princess, Prince, Duke, and Duchess for dinner," Jenna said.

"As would I," Daniel said.

I smiled. Daniel offered his hand to Jenna. She took it. The two then walked over to join Anna, Jacob, Phoebe, and Cole. I saw their fathers get very angry.

"Calm down, Anderson and Norton," Leo said. "I opened spots at your tables for an old friend of yours to join either of you if he pleases. Everyone welcome the queen's father, Victor Bennett."

My father walked into the dinning room then. He walked in front of Leo's and my table. He bowed to us. I stood up. He walked over to me and kissed my hand.

"Not at my table!" Norton said.

"Me either," Anderson said.

"Now why is that?" I asked. "It is because I have taken some action to help Jenna and Daniel?"

Neither man answered.

"We'll take that as a yes," Leo said. "Victor, join your daughter, Phoebe, and the rest at her table."

Victor nodded. He walked away from us.

I calmly sat back down.

"Let's be served," Leo said. He took a seat then. Food was brought to me and Leo first. Then the rest of the court was served.

"Thank you for getting my father here," I said.

"You're welcome." He leaned forever and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. I looked over at Jenna and Daniel. They were both smiling.

(Leo's POV)

I loved seeing young lovers. I was glad I could help Jenna and Daniel out. Their fathers and brothers were irritating. I hated the family feuds. If Jenna and Daniel wanted to marry, I was going to make sure it was going to happen. I would gladly find a place for Daniel if his father disowned him.

In fact, I had the perfect job for him. I also had the perfect job for Jenna.

"I have an idea, my love," I whispered to Piper.

"What?" She asked.

"We should make Jenna a permanent member in our household by looking after the girls and Daniel by looking after Matthew. We can have other three young ladies still help out."

"That is a lovely idea, especially if their fathers decide to be unfair toward them if they wish to marry. I know you will make sure it happens."

"I sure will." I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips this time.

Chapter 32

(Piper's POV)

After everyone was done eating, the courtiers began to dance. Everyone had a good time. Leo had arranged for the fun of this evening for me and my family. It was to help us continue on with life, but remember Grams still.

The hurt and grief was still there and it was going to be for awhile.

"Jenna and Daniel," Leo called.

The two were sitting at the table still. They chatting were with Phoebe and Cole. They excused themselves and walked over to me and Leo once more that evening. They bowed again.

"I have tasks for the both of you," Leo said.

"What is it you ask of us?" Jenna asked.

"Well, I would like Daniel to look after Prince Matthew and you, Jenna, to look after the princesses, my daughters."

"I'd be honored," Daniel said.

"As would I, but Queen Piper just appointed some other young ladies to their care," Jenna said.

"To their care, yes," I said. "I only asked them to help my mother by taking care of all the princesses and princes, including Princess Alanna. But you would responsible for being a governess type to Princess Katarina and Princess Paige. Daniel would the male version of that. We want you two to permanently have a place in our household."

"You are very generous, your majesties," Daniel said. "Thank you."

"We are doing it for two reasons," Leo said. "(1) Earl Anderson and (2) Baron Norton."

Jenna and Daniel both understood.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" I asked.

"A couple months," Jenna answered. "It started during Christmas festivities. But Daniel has always been nice to me and my sister as I said earlier today."

I nodded my head.

"If you two wish to marry," Leo said. "You have royal consent all ready. Queen Piper and I both give it. "

The couple smiled.

"Thank you!" Jenna said.

Daniel nodded his head in agreement.

"Anything for young love," Leo said.

The couple smiled and walked away from us. They gave us a bow, of course, before departing.

I looked at my husband. "Let's see how the Earl and Baron will react to that," He said, taking a sip of his drink.

I grinned. It was great to be a queen and married to a king.

(Leo's POV)

I loved being king. I loved to piss my courtiers off when they got themselves into trouble. I dared Earl Anderson and Baron Norton to make one remark about Daniel and Jenna a lord-protector and governess of the Matthew, Katy and Paige.

I was the king and could do as I pleased.

(Piper's POV)

I was in my nightgown and sitting down at my dressing table, brushing my hair. Leo walked into the bed chambers. I smiled at him as I looked into the mirror. Leo smiled back.

He closed the doors behind him and then locked him.

I shook my head with a grin.

Leo walked over to me. I looked at him through the mirror still. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked.

I grinned. His hands touched my cheeks and moving down to my breasts. I gave a moan as he kissed my neck and cupped my breasts.

"Answer my question, my love," Leo demanded as he whispered into my ear.

"Yes," I breathed.

Leo hands moved inside the top of my nightgown to my bare breasts. His hands began to fondle them. Another moan escaped my lips.

"Stand up," He said.

I gladly did what he wanted. I stood up. He suddenly turned me around to face him. His mouth was quickly on mine. I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed.

He gently placed me down.

Minutes later, Leo and I were both making love. It was _very _rough tonight. Usually he only got a little rough. I don't know what got into him, but I kind of liked it. Everyone needed a change once in awhile.

Chapter 33

(Piper's POV)

Katy and Paige enjoyed Jenna looking after them. Matthew enjoyed Daniel looking after him. They always enjoyed new people.

Well, it seemed Jenna and Daniel's fathers and brothers lightened up. It actually had more to do with Andy and Cole. When Andy returned with Prue and their children, Cole told him to story with Earl Anderson, Baron Norton, and their families. Now Daniel's brothers were afraid of Andy, the same with Jenna's.

Andy and Leo were friends before Leo and I ever got together. Andy actually had a special place a long side Leo when it came to the kingdom. Louis and Richard might have been advisers. But Andy could take care of any situation when it came to the courtiers.

The Anderson and Norton families learned co-exist thanks to Andy. Daniel took advantage of the moment and asked Jenna to marry him. They told me and Leo and then we announced it to the whole court.

Baron Norton was furious. He said, "We have agreed to co-exist together in the same court, but we have not agreed to join our families with my daughter and his son!"

"As king, I have given royal consent to Daniel and Jenna to marry," Leo informed the Earl and Baron. "I believe a man who wants to marry a woman does not need her father's permission to marry her. I did not need permission to marry Queen Piper."

"Yes, but it was thanks to Princess Anna that you two married and she is even queen," Earl Anderson snapped.

"I would have married Piper even if my father not given us permission. I would have given up this kingdom and gone and lived with Piper at the Halliwell Manor. The duchess would have gladly provided for Piper, because Piper was her favorite granddaughter."

"And now look where the duchess is, dead!"

"How dare you!" I said, standing up. We were all in the throne room with the whole court, my sisters and brother-in-laws included.

"How dare you insult my grandmother?"

"How dare you insult me and my family?" Earl Anderson said.

"And mine," Baron Norton said.

"You two insulted by family for years," I snapped. "We finally got the respect we deserved when King Christopher announced Leo and I would marry and everyone was to treat my family with respect and if they didn't they would answer to King Christopher. Well, guess what? I am now queen and have been for three years.

"The only way you're going to get rid of me is by death and if you kill me or have me killed, the king and my family will do everything in their power to find the killer(s)."

"You two are getting very close to being banished from this court!" Leo said. "I have had enough of people like you disrespecting me and my wife! Think back to my father's former advisers. Guess where they are now? Not here! They're somewhere and I could care less where.

"Cross me! I dare you! Jenna and Daniel are in love and want to marry. Let them. If you can't accept them as a couple then don't bother with them. They can make it on their own in this world and being part of the royal household has its advantages."

I smiled.

"I suggest you gentlemen keep your mouths shut after that one," Cole said.

And they did.

(Leo's POV)

A month later, we had a wedding for Jenna and Daniel. She was a beautiful bride and he a happy groom. I loved to watch my courtiers get married. I had especially enjoyed Phoebe and Cole's wedding over a year ago.

"Today was a very great day," I said as Piper and I got ready for bed. She sat at her dressing table, brushing her hair.

I heard her chuckle. "Well, this night is only going to get better."

I looked over at her. Piper smiled as she stood up.

"I have something to tell you," She said.

I smiled. "What is it, my love?"

Her smile grew wider. I walked over to her. I held my hands out to her. She placed her in mine.

"I'm with child."

"Really?"

"Yes," Piper said. "I am _three_ weeks late for my cycle."

I smiled. I kissed her. "I love you!"

"And I love you," She replied.

I kissed her again. I was so happy.

Chapter 34

(Piper's POV)

The very next day, Leo and I gave the news to the court about the newest prince or princess growing inside my womb. Everyone that supported Leo and me, were happy for us.

My sisters and brother-in-laws were delighted. My parents were very excited.

"Grams would have been very happy for you, sweetheart," My mother said.

I smiled. "I know she is."

(Leo's POV)

I was very happy. Matthew and her sisters were happy to hear that they would have a new brother or sister. Matthew wanted a brother. I hoped this baby would be a boy. I would like another son. I had two daughters already.

The months passed and Piper had another good pregnancy. I was relieved. There had been women of the court who lost their child during their pregnancies. They had also had still-borns and their babying dying get days after they were born.

I thanked my lucky stars that Piper and Prue had all had good pregnancies and deliveries with their children. I hoped Anna would deliver her next child safely and I hoped Phoebe would deliver her and Cole's first child safely as well.

Penny (Grams) had had a few miscarriages and still-born births. My mother had some after Anna was born. I would have had some other brothers or sisters, legitimate that was. My father had had mistresses had ended up having bastard children.

Oh, I ruled the kingdom now and if anything happened to me, my son was the next in line for the throne.

(Piper's POV)

One night, Leo and I were sitting in our sitting room together when someone came knocking on the door.

"Come in," Leo shouted.

The door opened and in walked Henry Mitchell.

"Good evening, Piper and Leo," He said, bowing to us.

"Good evening, Henry," I said.

"Yes, good evening," Leo said. "Is there something wrong with Paige?"

"No, she is just fine. Actually, came to ask you and Piper something," Henry said.

"What is it?"

"I would like royal consent to marry Paige."

My face lit up. Henry was going to ask by baby sister to marry him. Oh, I couldn't believe it.

"Consent granted!" I exclaimed.

Leo gave me a look. Henry just smiled.

"I believe I'm the king here, Piper," Leo said.

"Yes, but I am queen and the woman he wants to marry is my baby sister," I said.

Leo smiled. He turned to Henry. "Granted."

Henry smiled. "Thank you, both." He bowed to us and left the room.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear the news of them," I said.

"Me too," Leo smiled. "I was just teasing you about giving Henry royal consent."

I smiled. "I know."

Leo leaned forward and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Leo grinned. He kissed me again.

The next day, Prue, Phoebe, Anna, and I all waited for Paige to come find us and tell us she and Henry were getting married. Sam and my mother knew Henry was proposing marriage. He had asked their permission to marry her as well.

It was just before dinner that Paige came to us, all of us and told us the news.

"Henry and I are getting married," She said. "Of course, you already knew he was going to ask."

"Yes, we did," Phoebe said.

"Piper told us he asked for royal consent," Prue said.

"We're very happy for you," Anna said.

"Yes," I said.

Paige smiled. She gave each of us a hug. "I love you all and thanks, Piper."

"You're welcome."

It was another happy moment for the Halliwell family.

Months later, in July another happy moment for the Halliwell family came. When I was six and half months pregnant, Phoebe delivered her and Cole's first child. She was very scared. She wanted her older sisters by her side, she didn't care I had a big pregnant belly of my own.

"I need Piper. I need Piper," Phoebe cried.

"I'm right here, sweetie," I said, walking into her bed chambers. "I'm here six and half months pregnant or not. I am here for my little sister."

"She's ready to push."

"Okay." I walked over to the bed and sat on it with her. She quickly grabbed onto my hand.

"We're all here, Phoebe," Prue said, who was on her other side. "Piper and I have been through this three times, you can do it. Mother did it four times."

Phoebe nodded her head at our older sister. I saw the scared look in her eyes.

"Just think of the beautiful baby that will soon be in your arms. This will be your own little baby," I said.

Phoebe nodded.

"Are you ready, Duchess of Triad?"

"Yes," Phoebe said.

"Okay, push."

Phoebe did a great job. With Prue and I by her side, she found the courage she needed to deliver her child into the world.

(Leo's POV)

Andy, Jacob and I waited with Cole as he waited for the news of the delivery of his and Phoebe's child. I knew he was nervous. I was had been each and every time Piper given birth. Andy had been the same.

"Hearing her cry out like that is the worst part," Andy said.

Cole nodded. "I know she'll be okay. I just hate to hear her in pain."

"It'll be over…"

Before Andy could finish his sentence, we heard the sound of a crying baby. Cole smiled at us.

(Piper's POV)

"It's a girl."

"A girl?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, a girl."

Prue and I looked at each other with smiles.

"You have a daughter, Phoebe," Prue said.

"I do," Phoebe said.

I smiled.

(Leo's POV)

The doors to the bed chambers opened. We all turned to them. Prue stepped out.

"Well?" Cole asked.

"You are the father of a baby girl," Prue said.

Cole's face lit up. "A little girl?"

"Yes. We know you wanted a boy, but we take what we get."

"As long as she and Phoebe are both okay, I don't care."

"Go see them."

Cole walked into the bed chambers. Jacob and I went and stood in the doorway. Prue went over to Andy.

I smiled as I watched Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe was holding their daughter. Cole lit up when he saw that little baby in her arms. Cole took his daughter into his arms.

"She's so small," Cole said.

"She'll be growing a lot before you know it," I said.

Everyone looked at me with a smile.

"Come meet your new niece, King Leo," Phoebe teased.

I smiled. I walked over to the bed. Piper was still sitting on the bed with her. She wore a bright smile. I stood by her on the bed.

"She's beautiful, Phoebe and Cole," I said.

"Thank you," Phoebe said. "And thank you, Piper."

"Anything for you, sweetie," Piper said. She kissed Phoebe on the cheek.

"We'll leave you two," I said.

"Thank you," Cole said.

I nodded. I took Piper's hand. She and I then walked out of the room. We walked to our own rooms. Piper needed her rest now.

Chapter 35

(Leo's POV)

A few weeks later, Anna gave birth to her second child. Anna only had Paige by her side when she gave birth. She had some of her ladies as well, but she did not need Piper or Phoebe. She had said that she wanted Piper to get her rest and take care for the sake of our child.

Piper did just that.

In mid-August, Piper and I were sound asleep. We were in a deep sleep too when someone came banging on our chamber doors. It scared both of us.

"I hate it when they do that," Piper said.

"I know," I said. I got up from the bed and wondered over to the doors. I opened them up. It was Louis.

"So to disturb you and the queen, Leo," He said, bowing. "But Anna has just had the baby."

"She has?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What did she have?" Piper asked as she slowly walked over to us. She had her robe on over her nightgown.

"A girl. You have another niece."

"How wonderful?"

"How are they?" I asked.

"Very well. Anna is doing just fine, the baby as well. She wanted me to let you two know and then said for you two go back to sleep. She and the baby will be here in the morning. She wants Piper to get as much rest as possible and the same to you, Leo."

I smiled. "Thank you, Louis."

Louis nodded. He bowed and left. I closed the chamber doors behind him.

I turned to the bed. Piper was back in bed. I smiled and joined her.

"I hope this baby is a boy," Piper said. "Because we need some more boys in this royal family."

I laughed. "I do too. But if the baby is a girl, I will be happy."

"It's a boy. I know it is," She said.

"How can you be sure?"

"A mother knows."

I smiled. I trusted her on that one.

(Piper's POV)

The very next morning, Leo and I both went to Anna and Jacob's room to see our new niece. Jacob was wide awake when we entered the sitting room.

"Morning, Piper and Leo," He said.

"Good morning, Jacob," I smiled.

"How are Anna and the baby?" Leo asked.

"They are both fine. They're both sleeping," Jacob replied. "But please come check in on them."

Leo and I smiled. He took my hand and we quietly walked into the bed chambers. I smiled, seeing Anna sleep peacefully. We slowly walked over to her bedside where her new daughter lay. A bright smile spread across my face.

The baby girl was asleep. Tears came to my eyes. They were happy tears. I loved seeing a new baby. I especially loved seeing a new baby that was a niece or nephew.

"She's so cute," I said.

"Yes," Leo whispered.

Anna made a moaning sound. I held my finger to my lips, looking at Leo. He nodded his head. We looked at Anna. She just moved where she was lying on the bed.

Leo took my hand and then we quickly walked back into the sitting room. Jacob was waiting.

"She a keeper for sure," I said.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, Alanna hasn't seen her new sister yet."

"Let Anna sleep," Leo said. "Show Alanna her new sister this afternoon or when Anna is awake."

"I planned on it."

"Speaking of sisters," I said. "I'm going to go see Phoebe."

"I'll come with you," Leo said.

I smiled.

Leo and I both left Anna and Jacob's rooms and headed to Phoebe and Cole's.

"Congratulations on another niece, your highnesses," A courtier said as we passed.

"Thank you," Leo said.

We got to Phoebe and Cole's rooms. I knocked.

"Come in," Cole shouted.

I opened the door and walked into their sitting room, Leo followed. Cole walked out of the bed chambers and into the sitting room.

"Well, good morning, Piper and Leo," He said.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," Leo said. "We just came from seeing Anna and her new baby and Piper wanted to see Phoebe."

"Well, please come see me," Phoebe said, walking into the room. She carried her three-week old daughter.

"Good morning," I said, walking over to my sister.

"Good morning," She replied with a smile and a one armed hug. "How are you today?"

"Tired as usual."

"I know the feeling, except I'm the one with a newborn and you still have yours in your belly."

"Yes, and hopefully the next few months will go by fast," I said.

"_He_?" Cole questioned.

"Piper had a very good feeling this baby is a boy," Leo said.

"I think so too," Phoebe said.

I smiled. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course."

My smile got wider as I took my niece into my arms. Phoebe and Cole had named their daughter Elizabeth Penelope Turner. She was named after Cole's mother and Grams. Phoebe liked the nickname Liza. So we called her Baby Elizabeth or Liza.

"Don't tell Evelyn, Alanna, or Alanna's new sister, but Liza is my favorite niece," I said to my husband, sister, and brother-in-law. They all chuckled.

"Any ideas what Anna and Jacob might name their new daughter?" Phoebe asked Leo.

"I have no idea, honestly," Leo said. "Do you know, Piper?"

I shook my head. "No, Anna hasn't told me of any names."

"We'll find out later, though," Cole said.

(Leo's POV)

Later that afternoon, I went back too Anna and her daughter. Piper was napping herself. When I went into the sitting room of Anna and Jacob's rooms, Jacob wasn't in sight, so I assumed he was in the bed chambers. The doors were opened and I took a look inside. I saw the two of them, both on the bed. Anna was holding their new daughter and Jacob had Alanna.

"Hello," I said.

"Look who it is, Alanna," Anna said. "It's Uncle Leo, the king."

Alanna got excited. Jacob placed her on her feet on the floor. She came over to me. I quickly scooped her up, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Alanna," I said. "You know you're my favorite niece, right?"

"Yeah," Alanna replied.

I chuckled. "How are feeling?"

"I feel great. Thank you," Anna replied.

"Congratulations on welcoming another beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks. Is Piper resting?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Do you have a name for your new daughter?" I asked.

"We sure do," Jacob said.

"Mm-hmm," Anna said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hannah."

I smiled. "Another name with Anna in it?"

"Yes."

"They're mini Annas for those names should have Anna in it," Jacob said.

I smiled. "Understandable."

Chapter 36

(Piper's POV)

Two months later…

"That's it, your majesty, keep pushing," The mid-wife said.

I cried out in pain as I pushed. All four of my sisters were by my side. Two of them each stood on a side of the bed, holding one of my hands, and holding one of my legs up for me. This pregnancy had been more exhausting. I believed it was because I was carrying a boy.

(Leo's POV)

"She's pushing, all ready?" Cole asked, walking into the sitting room.

"Yes," I said. "Thank the lord, because I want to know whether I have a new son or daughter."

"You better hope that baby is a boy or Piper is going to feel awful," Andy said. "She said she knew it was a boy."

"When Piper believes in something, it turns out okay, so the baby is probably a boy," Jacob said.

I heard a cry…

(Piper's POV)

I leaned back and rested as I heard the cry of my new baby.

"It's a boy."

"A boy?" I smiled.

"Yes," My sisters all said.

I smiled.

My baby boy was cleaned up and brought over to me.

(Leo's POV)

The doors to the bed chambers opened. Anna walked out.

"Well?" I asked, walking toward my sister.

"Go see for your self," Anna said.

I headed into the bed chambers. My sister-in-laws all wore bright smiles on their faces. They saw me come in. They walked over to me, passing me.

Piper smiled at me. She had the baby in her arms.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a boy," Piper said. "We have another son."

My face lit up. I had another son.

"I have another son," I shouted out to my brother-in-laws.

Cheers and claps came. I smiled. I went over to Piper and sat down on the bed with her.

"I told you," Piper said.

I laughed. "That you did." I kissed her lightly on the lips.

(Piper's POV)

I was so happy to have another son. I didn't want to give him up either. I wanted to keep him in my arms. I wouldn't even give him up to Leo. But Leo made me. He made me so the sheets and blankets on the bed could be changed, along with changing into another nightgown.

Leo held our new son while that the changing went on. My sisters helped me up and change into a nightgown. I hurt from childbirth and it hurt to stand.

"She's back in bed," Prue said, walking into the sitting room.

Leo came walking back into the bedchambers. He carried our newborn son is his arms. I held my arms out, wanting him. Leo smiled. He came over to me, sat on the bed and placed our son in my arms.

"Back where he belongs," Leo said. He kissed me.

I smiled. "What should we name him?" I asked.

"I don't know," Leo replied. "We could name him after one of his uncles like I named Paige after your sister."

I smiled. "I like the name Adam, actually."

"Adam's a good name. We could name him that."

"Adam it is then. Prince Adam Henry Wyatt."

Leo chuckled.

Chapter 37

(Leo's POV)

I sent for Daniel with Matthew and Jenna with Katy and Paige.

"Papa," Matthew said, seeing me. I was in the sitting room, waiting for them.

"Hello Matthew," I said.

He ran over to me. I quickly scooped him into my arms.

"How are you doing today, son?"

"Good," Matthew said.

"Very good. Where are my daughters?"

"Jenna is on her way with them," Daniel said.

"Thank you."

"I have good news for you, Matthew."

"Mama had the baby. I know," Matthew said.

I chuckled.

"Papa!" Katy squealed with delight.

I smiled. I put Matthew down, bending down. Katy ran over to me. Paige did too. Jenna had been carrying her.

"How are my girls today?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Katy said.

"Papa," was all Paige said.

I smiled. I gave her a kiss.

"I have some very good news, kids," I said.

"Yes, we know Mama had the baby," Matthew said.

"Shush, Matty," Katy said. "What is it, Papa? Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"You have a new brother," I said.

Matthew started jumping up and down with joy. "Yay," he said.

"Yay is right," I said.

"We have a baby brother, Paige," Katy said.

"Boy, boy, yay," Paige clapped.

"Now I have someone to tag along with me like Katy has Paige," Matthew said.

"You sure too," I said. "Are you happy for a new brother, Katy?"

Katy nodded her head. "I like it just being me and Paige."

"Well, would you all like to see your new baby brother?"

"Yeah," They all chorused.

"Okay, come on in," I said.

(Piper's POV)

I had Adam in my arms. I smiled as Leo walked into the room with our other children. He was carrying Paige. Katy and Matthew walked behind him smiling.

"Hi babies," I said.

"Hi Mama," Katy said.

Matthew waved.

"Mama, Mama," Paige said.

Leo came and sat on the bed. I was holding Adam with my right arm. I had my other arm open so I could Paige.

"Be careful, honey," I said to her.

"Yeah, watch out for our baby brother," Matthew said.

"Baby," Paige said.

"Yes, this is your baby brother," I said. "Touch him carefully."

Paige reached out and touched one of Adam's hands. She quickly pulled her hand back when he moved it. She smiled, though.

"Touch me again," I said.

Paige did that. She touched his hand again. "Baby brother."

"Yes, that's your baby brother. Come on up on the bed and see him, Katy and Matthew."

Leo helped them up on the bed. They moved over toward me to get a good look at him.

"He's cute," Katy said.

"He sure is," I said.

"No, he's handsome," Matthew said. "Just like me"

"That's right, Matty. He is a handsome boy like you."

"What's his name, Mama?" Katy asked.

"This is Adam."

"Hi Adam."

"Hi Adam. I'm your big brother, Matthew, and we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"You're a lucky boy, Matthew," Leo said. "I wish I had a brother."

"Princes are always lucky!"

"Not all princes are lucky," I said. "Remember Papa and your uncles had to deal away with some bad princes and their father a bad king earlier this year."

"Why were they bad?" Katy asked.

"The king had Uncle Henry's guardian killed. Uncle Henry lost his parents a long time ago and his own Uncle was his guardian. A guardian is like another relative or a friend of a parent you takes care of a child when their parents die. Uncle Henry almost got killed by the bad king and his sons too

"Another king and I had been dealing with the bad king for many years. My father dealt with the bad king when he was alive and ruling. The bad king was not a good ruler like me. He and his son hurt Uncle Andy and me," Leo said.

"He was the one who hurt you when you were gone for so long?" Katy asked.

"Yes, but the king who rules that kingdom now is a good king. He does not want to hurt Papa, he only wishes to talk to him if problems arise."

"So you won't go away for a long time again?" Matthew asked.

"I might go away like Grams has gone away, but you will be much older and understand why I needed go away."

I smiled at the mention of Grams. I looked down at Adam.

"Thanks, Grams," I whispered.

Chapter 38

(Leo's POV)

The job of being king never ended. There was always something and it was kind of annoying, especially when I wanted to spend time with my wife and children.

I sat at my desk listening to a courtier ramble on about something another courtier did. Both guys were annoying.

"He owes me…

"…I do not owe you anything. You lost what I was to owe you in the second round…"

"ENOUGH!" I finally said.

I stood up. I looked at my secretary. "Give each of them fifteen gold pieces. I have had enough of listening."

The courtiers got their money and left my office. I sat back down in my chair.

"Every time," I said. "It never fails. It is always two, three or four courtiers arguing over who owes money to one another after games of gambling the evening before. It is irritating."

"Forget the courtiers and go visit the queen," My secretary said.

"Now that's a good idea."

(Piper's POV)

It was three and half years later and the month of April. I was with child once again and he or she was ready to come at any time. Matthew and Katarina were two months away from being seven. Paige was five and Adam was three.

The four were all excited for another sibling.

I lay in bed, resting when I heard voices outside the bed chambers. I was dosing in and out when I heard voices outside the bed chamber doors. Only one of them was open. I listened carefully to the voices. It was Leo and a few of my ladies. I smiled.

Leo walked through the open bed chamber door. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Hello, my love," He said.

"Hi," I yawned.

Leo smiled. He came over to the bed and kissed me. "Tired?"

"Mm-hmm," I replied. "I keep dosing in and out."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No. Stay with me."

"All right," He said.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed on. He placed his hand on my big belly.

"Do you think he or she will be born soon?"

"I hope so," I said. "If it's a girl I want to name her Ciara. And if it's a boy I want to name him…"

(Leo's POV)

I gave a quiet chuckle. Piper went back to sleep before she could say what she wanted to name our fifth child if it was a boy. I liked the name Ciara for if it was a girl.

I stayed with Piper, falling asleep myself.

(Patty's POV)

I had too many grandchildren. I had Prue's children: David (10), Evelyn (7), and Tommy (5), Phoebe's: Liza (3) and Benjamin (1), and then Paige's: twin girls, Callie and Carrie (2). Then I had Piper's children: Katarina, Matthew, Paige, and Adam, plus one more on the way.

But Piper's children were more special, because they were princes and princesses. I had never thought one of my daughters would have married the prince and become queen. But the day that happened, I was very fortunate. All my daughters had married well and were happy.

What more could a mother ask for, right?

"Great news, great news," Prue said, coming into the garden with her sisters.

I had all my grandchildren with me. The boys were all playing together. Evelyn and Katy were good cousins and keeping an eye on Callie, Carrie, and Benjamin. Paige and Liza were playing and having fun.

I heard all of them calling for their mothers and aunts. I smiled.

"What is it, Prue?" I asked.

"Piper is in a labor," Prue said.

"Wonderful. Matthew, Katy, Paige, and Adam."

The four all gave me their attention. "Your mother has begun the process of childbirth."

"Yay!" They all squealed with delight.

"Piper is asking for you, though, Mother," Phoebe said.

I nodded my head. "She wants me instead of you three?"

"Yes," Prue said.

"All right, you three are in charge of the princes and princesses."

I quickly headed to Piper and Leo's rooms.

Chapter 39

(Patty's POV)

"Is everything okay?" I asked Leo as I entered the sitting room of his and Piper's rooms.

"Yes," Leo said. "Piper wanted you for this child's birth instead of her sisters with her."

I smiled. I hadn't been with Piper when she gave birth to any of her children. When Katarina and Matthew were born my mother, Sam, and I were all still at our Manor. Piper had had all her sisters, including Anna by her side when she gave birth to them. Then when Paige and Adam had been born it was the same.

It was about time I got to be with her giving birth. I had been with Phoebe when she gave birth to her and Cole's son child, their son, Benjamin. Paige had asked for me when she had her and Henry's twin girls. I had been with Prue the very first time she gave birth. That had been ages ago.

I opened one of the doors and walked into the bed chambers. Anna, Bridgette, and Samantha were in there with Piper.

(Piper's POV)

I gave a cry of pain as the labor pains hit me again. It was still hard for the fourth time of going through them. I had sent my sisters to get our mother and have her by my side for the birth of this child. I wanted my mother this time. I had always had my sisters. I wanted and needed my mother this time.

I had Anna with me still, because in actuality she was less annoying than my sisters. My sisters did get on my nerves after awhile. Anna was good about knowing when I was irritated. She would leave me, but stay in the room.

"Your mother is here, Piper," I heard Anna say. Bridgette and Samantha were with me, my two most loyal friends after all these years.

I looked and saw my mother.

"It's about time I get to be with my daughter, the queen while she gives birth to another prince or princess," She said.

I smiled.

My mother smiled and walked over to me. She took my hand and leaned forward, kissing me on the cheek.

A few hours later…

The pushing was still painful for the fifth time. But it was worth it.

"It's a girl."

"Just what I wanted," I said.

Everyone gave a laugh.

"You have had two sons, what's one more daughter, right?" My mother asked.

"Yes."

(Leo's POV)

I was overjoyed for the birth of another daughter. I know Katy and Paige would be very excited for another sister.

"Fetch my other children, will you, Anna?" I said.

"Yes," Anna said.

She had been the one to tell me Piper and our newborn daughter were both fine. She went to get Matthew, Katy, Paige, and Adam. I went to the bed chambers to see Piper and our new daughter.

Piper was being handed our daughter as I walked into the room. She looked up at me with a bright smile.

"We have another daughter," She said.

"So I heard," I replied with a bright smile. I went and sat on the bed next to her. "I had Anna go get the children."

"Good," Piper said. "I want them to meet their new sister right away."

(Piper's POV)

Anna came right back with my older children. She also brought Alanna and Hannah. Alanna had turned six a month ago and Hannah was now three. Katy came walking in, holding Adam's hand. She was such a great older sister to him and Matthew was a great older brother to him.

Matthew and Adam were partners in crime. They were so close and loved each other very much. I was very glad for that. I just hoped they didn't compete to take Leo's place as king one day.

Alanna was a great big sister too. She had taken great care of Hannah since her baby sister had been born.

"Hi babies," I said.

"Hi Mama," Adam said with a smile.

"Hey handsome."

"Come on over here, kids," Leo said.

They all walked over to the bed. My mother and he helped them all up on the bed. Leo picked up Hannah and Anna picked up Alanna.

"The royals get to meet the new princess first," I said.

"What's her name, Mama?" Paige asked.

"Ciara Rose."

"It's a beautiful name," Katy said.

I smiled.

"What do you think of another sister, Matty?"

"I'm happy with it," Matthew said. "Paige can look after her like Katy looks after her."

"Yeah," Adam said. "And I'll look after her too, because I'm her big brother and that's my job."

"That's right, Adam. We have to look out for her."

"You both need to look out for all your sisters," Leo said. "Even if Katy is a few minutes older than you, Matty."

"He does, Papa," Katy said.

"Good."

(Leo's POV)

After my kids and Anna's kids saw their new sister and new cousin, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige brought their kids to meet their new cousin and see their sister.

"Papa," Hannah and Alanna said, seeing Jacob. The two ran over to him. He picked them both up.

"How are Piper and the baby?" He asked.

"Both are great, Uncle Jacob," Paige said.

"Uncle Jacob was talking to Papa, Paige."

"But we saw them and they're both fine."

"Our baby sister is named Ciara Rose," Adam said.

"Is she now?" Jacob asked.

"Yep."

"I'll got see her and your mama in a little bit."

"Yes, it's a little crowded in there right now," Anna said.

"Okay, you four go back with Aunt Anna and I'll come see you a little later, okay?" I said to my children.

"Okay," They all said.

I gave them each a hug and kiss.

(Piper's POV)

After my sisters and their children _finally_ left, the sheets on the bed were changed and I changed into another nightgown. After all this, Leo came back into the room. Mother left me to rest and my ladies did the same.

"So when can we have our next one?" Leo asked.

I chuckled. "Well, you know you have to wait six weeks before you can really do anything with me."

Leo nodded his head. "That I know. But you better be satisfying me as soon as you can, my love."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well, I just might have to find someone who will and there are a lot of women that would."

"Are you threatening me by getting a mistress?"

"I am the king. I can do whatever I please."

"Yes, well, I have given you two sons and three daughters. I surely can give you more children if you please."

"I only please for more children if my queen/wife/love pleases for more children."

"I don't know," I said. "I'll leave that in the hands of nature. I am only twenty-three years old. I have many more years of child bearing."

Leo laughed. "I think two sons are enough."

"Let's let them get to manhood before we say that. Anything could happen to them."

"Don't talk like that, Piper."

(Leo's POV)

I walked over to the bed, finally and lay down with my wife.

"I know you have had hard times in your life, because of your parents divorcing and your dad leaving. But everything will be okay with our children."

"I'll hold you to that," Piper said.

"You do that," I said. I kissed her passionately on the lips then.

Chapter 40

(Piper's POV)

After a week, I was out of bed and walking around again. It was nice to be out of bed. My older children were very happy for it. They all insisted that I played with them. I told them I still needed to take it easy, but I would sit and watch them play their games like I had when I was pregnant with Ciara.

"Mama, why is Ciara inside while we're out here?" Adam asked.

"She's just a week old, Adam," I replied. "She can't be outside for too long and she has already been outside today. We're exposing her to the sun a little bit each day."

"Yeah, newborn babies are very fragile," Paige said. "You were when you were a baby."

"Mama, I don't feel very well," Katy said.

I looked over at my oldest daughter. She did not look good. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked.

"I feel very hot."

"Go inside and splash your face with some cool water, take a drink of some water, and then relax in your room. I'll come check on you in a little bit. You might be overheated from the sun."

Katy nodded. She headed inside the castle then.

"Do the rest of you feel okay? Do you feel overheated?" I asked.

"Yes," Adam and Paige said.

"What about you, Matthew?"

"Just a little," Matthew replied.

"Okay, let's go inside and do Katy did," I said.

My other children and I then headed into the castle. I was feeling overheated from the sun. Hopefully, the kids would all be okay when they were inside for awhile.

The kids were taken care of while I did what I suggested to my kids. I drank some water and then splashed my face with water. I also put a wet cloth on the back on my neck. It was a cooling point on the body.

(Leo's POV)

"Are you all right?" I asked, walking into the bed chambers. I saw Piper with a cloth on the back of her neck.

"I'm fine. It is just hot outside," She replied.

"Yes, it is. I'm glad you came inside with the kids."

"Well, Katy said she didn't feel well and said she was warm. I suggested her to come inside, get some water to drink and splash some water in her face. I asked the kids if they were overheated and they were. I suggested we all come inside then."

"Feel better?"

"I do actually."

"Good," I said. I gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Who has Ciara?" Piper asked.

"Your mother does. Ciara has been sleeping the whole time you have been with her older siblings."

"Good. I'm going to go see her and check on the kids."

"We can both do that. My duties as the king are done for the afternoon."

"Good," Piper said.

She took my hand and led me out of the room. We headed to the boys' room. The girls and boys had gotten their own rooms together in the last few years. Ciara was with her cousins, Alanna and Hannah. Patty still looked after _all_ the royal children.

The kids were all fine, including Katy. After seeing them, Piper and I got Ciara from Patty and then took her back to our rooms. For the first year of the children's lives Piper never, ever wanted them away from her too long.

"Don't forget we have other children," I said.

"I was outside with them for a couple hours," Piper replied. "I have a right to spend a few more hours alone with my newborn baby girl."

"Okay, you enjoy your time with her. I'm going to go spend time with the boys." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left her with Ciara.

(Piper's POV)

I loved all my kids, but I loved it when I had a newborn baby of mine in my arms. I loved holding them and developing a bond with them. I also liked to do that when my other children weren't around.

Chapter 41

(Leo's POV)

"The queen's birthday is exactly one month from tomorrow and I want to do something very special for it," I said.

"Can this not wait until tomorrow, your highness? It is your twenty-fifth birthday after all today," My secretary said.

"No, it can not wait. My celebration is later this evening, anyway. I want a special event for the queen for the birthday."

"What would you like to do for the queen's birthday, Leo?" Cole asked.

"I want to have a masquerade."

"A masked ball?" My secretary asked.

"Yes, you fool. It is to be huge. I expect all the important courtiers and their families to be there. I also want it to be a family event. Something will be done during the day for my children to have fun with their mother."

"No problem there," Henry said.

"I want the queen's sisters to plan decorations and everything for it. They know what the queen likes. I do not want the queen to worry about anything, except getting a gown and to enjoy her birthday when it comes."

"It will be done, Leo," Andy said.

"Thank you."

Andy, Jacob, Cole, and Henry served as my advisers still. They were my brother-in-laws and best friends. Who better to trust after all these years still, right? My secretary was new and he was getting on my nerves.

(Piper's POV)

"You're all ready making plans for my birthday when it is your birthday today?"  
I said to Leo when he told me his plans for my birthday.

"Yes," He said.

I smiled. "Why?"

"Because I want you to have a great birthday. I don't care for my birthday as much as I care for yours. Your sixteenth birthday was when we were really met each other and our relationship started."

My smile grew wider. "And that was the best day of your life, huh?"

"It was one of the best days of my life. The other best days of my life were our first kiss, the first time we made love, the day my father said we could marry, the day we were married, all the days you told me you were carrying all our children, all the days you gave birth to them, and all the days and nights you give yourself to me. Now that is everyday, because just having you as my wife and queen is giving yourself to me."

"I gave myself to you the day I married you, so yes."

Leo chuckled. "I always have a good birthday as long as you are right by my side celebrating with me."

"And I will be there by your side, celebrating."

(Leo's POV)

I had a good birthday. Everyone in the court was lively and pleasant. They usually were when there was something to celebrate. I made sure there were no gambling games, but there were games. A heck of a lot of the courtiers, men and women, got themselves drunk off of wine and other alcoholic beverages.

My sister, sister-in-laws, and brother-in-laws were among those courtiers to get drunk. How many new babies would be born in nine months?

I couldn't be within Piper for another four weeks with sexual relations. But the king could still be satisfied for his birthday.

(Piper's POV)

The day after Leo's birthday, the plans for my birthday began. I was so excited. I told Leo I was going to plan it out too, because it was my birthday. He didn't argue.

During the day of my birthday there would be tournaments for the men and games for everyone. It was to be something for everyone in the family. There would be lots of children running around and having fun, which was the way it should be. Then in the evening, it was to be the masquerade. That was strictly for people as young as fourteen and up.

"How come the masked ball is only for adults, Mama?" Katy asked me.

"It is one of those things children do not need to be at. It is for all adults to have fun and not worry about children," I said.

"But you will still worry about us, because we'll be with our governesses," Paige said.

"Yes, but you will get to spend time with me and Papa during the day and have fun for my birthday. Then the evening is just for Papa and me to enjoy ourselves with the adult courtiers."

(Leo's POV)

All the plans for Piper's birthday came together. Her sisters and she were very excited for the masquerade. I was myself. Everyone would be in masks and it might be hard to tell who was who after everyone was drinking. As long as I was only kissing my queen and taking her back to our rooms, I had no problems there.

(Piper's POV)

"We all have to look the most beautiful," I said to my sisters. "Our gowns have to be the most beautiful."

"Or your gown can be the most beautiful," Prue said. "And our gowns will just be beautiful."

"Yes, we should not outdo the queen, especially on her birthday," Phoebe said.

"Mm-hmm," Paige agreed.

"Okay, just as long you all have as much fun as I do," I said.

"We will, Piper," Anna said. "We always have fun together."

(Patty's POV)

"Grammy," Katy said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Will you make sure I get to go to a masquerade one day?"

"Yes, I will. When you have a very special birthday, I will make sure it is a masquerade."

"I know Mama had a great birthday when she turned sixteen. I want a masquerade birthday for my sixteenth birthday."

"That is quite a few years away, but as your grandmother, I will make sure you get a great sixteenth birthday. Just like Grams gave your mama a great sixteenth birthday."

"Yay," Katy said.

"Don't forget Katy and I share the same birthday, Grammy," Matthew said.

"Oh, we'll make it fun for you and Katy as well," I said.

"I wanna go," Paige said.

"I say you can come to it," Katy said. "And Adam too."

"Yay," Adam said.

I laughed.

"Prince Matthew and Prince Adam, come play with David and me," Alexander "Alex" Bennett said to my grandsons. Alex was a friend to David (Prue and Andy's oldest son).

"Okay," Matthew and Adam said.

Matthew and Adam ran over to where David was. They were sword playing.

"Princesses Katarina and Paige," Alex said, bowing. He then went over to the princes and his friend.

Alex was nine and a very sweet boy.

"I like Alex," Katy said. "He is a very nice boy. There aren't a lot of nice people to me."

"Why not, Katy?" I asked. "You are the princess."

"The children like Adam and Matthew better."

"Do not worry about those children, Katy. You have fun with the children that are your friends. If they are mean to you when you are a lot older, you can do something about it since you are the princess."

"I like the sound of that."

I laughed. I was very glad to make her feel better.

Chapter 42

(Piper's POV)

All the plans came together for my birthday celebration. I actually helped make my gown for the masquerade. My sisters did the same with theirs. We were all excited for it.

We also wanted them to be done by the time by birthday came around.

Katy told me that for her sixteenth birthday she wanted a masquerade. Matthew said he wanted in on it too, but it had to be fun for boys. Oh, masquerades were fun for both males and females. They also told me Adam and Paige was allowed to go to it.

Well, it would be nine years before Katy and Matthew would get their sixteenth birthday masquerade. That was plenty of time to plan it. Adam would only be twelve then, but since it was to be a party for his older siblings, he would be allowed to go. Ciara would only be nine, so I do not know if she would be allowed to go. I don't think my little girl needed to be at a masquerade, but we had nine years to decide.

(Leo's POV)

"This letter just arrived from King Michael," A page said.

"Thank you, sir." I took the letter, opened it and read it.

King Michael was the king who was the nephew of King Menelaus and rightly took his place on the throne after Andy and I killed King Menelaus and his sons four years ago.

"What does King Michael want, Leo?" Jacob asked.

"He proposes a marriage between his daughter, Princess Holly and Matthew when they are both old enough. He wants to keep our alliance together by uniting our families."

"How old is Princess Holly?" Henry asked.

"Three," I said. "King Michael didn't marry until he became king and then his first child was a girl. Princess Holly has a brother that is just a year old, so he has an heir. He also says his queen is with child again."

"Good for him," Andy said.

"Yes."

I sat down in my seat. I did not know if I could betrothal Matthew to someone. I had gained my wife by finding her and falling in love all my own. My father never called forth a princess for me to marry. My mother and father had been betrothed to each other.

"I need to speak with the queen before I reply to King Michael about the proposed marriage," I said.

"You are the king and she is Matthew's mother," Cole said. "Do what you must."

I nodded my head.

(Anna's POV)

"Mama, how come Uncle Leo didn't marry a princess like most princes does?" Hannah asked.

I smiled. "Well, your papa wasn't a prince. He was just the son of a nobleman like Aunt Piper was just the granddaughter of a noblewoman. Your papa and I fell in love. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo fell in love. My father would not allow Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper to be married at first. It took some convincing from me.

"Most marriages are sometimes arranged by parents for their children, because they want their children to marry well and they'll gain something from it. I was carrying Alanna in my belly before your papa and I were married. That was not something a princess did, but Uncle Leo didn't care.

"Marriages between princes and princesses are usually arranged by their parents, because they want someone of royal blood to marry their child. My mother was a princess, who married my father, a prince. My grandfather, who was king before my father, arranged the marriage between my parents.

"I actually do not know why my father didn't arrange a marriage between Uncle Leo and another princess, and a marriage between me and another prince. Those things are usually decided when children are young."

"Do you think Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper will arrange marriages between our cousins with other princes and princesses?" Alanna asked.

"They might. But your papa and I will let you and your sister marry whoever you want. You might be princesses, but you do not need to marry princes."

(Piper's POV)

"Oh, you're such a good baby, Ciara," I said as I put her down to sleep.

It was night and about bedtime for me and Leo. My older children had all gone to bed a little while ago. Leo was off doing something. I waited for him in the sitting room. He said we needed to talk.

"I received a letter from King Michael today," Leo said when we were finally sitting together in the sitting room. There was no else around. It was just the two of us. Ciara was asleep in the bed chambers, but we could take care of her when she cried.

"And how is he?" I asked.

"He is good. His wife is with child again."

"Good for them."

"Yes, well, Michael proposed a marriage between his daughter, Holly and Matthew."

I looked at Leo. "You mean a betrothal?"

Leo nodded.

I gave a sigh. I hated arranged marriages.

"Michael proposed it to keep our alliance strong by uniting our families."

I nodded my head. "It is understandable. I know he is a better king than his uncle, but men still change for reasons."

Leo nodded. "True, my father changed when my mother died. That was why he took his own life."

"I respect that you are talking to me about this."

"Matthew is your son too. You gave birth to him. He is just going to be king after I pass away from this world."

"I know there a many people in marriages that are unhappy. They are unhappy because of arranged marriages by their parents. If our children marry, I want them to be in love with the person they are going to marry."

"I agree," Leo said. "My parents were actually brought together over the years once they were betrothed to each other. It was to help them know each other and perhaps develop a likeness for each other. But my parents did fall in love. My father just has his mistresses."

I nodded my head. "That's an idea. We could have Matthew and Holly be brought together over the years and get to know each other."

"You are accepting Michael's marriage proposal between our children?"

"Yes. I do not want to offend Michael. I think if we say no it could jeopardize our peacetime."

"Michael wouldn't declare war on us, but he would not help us out if we needed him like King Hector helped us out."

"Then we're agreed. Matthew will marry Holly when she is old enough."

"Yes," Leo said. "I'll have a reply sent to Michael tomorrow."

(Leo's POV)

The next day, Piper and I took Matthew aside and told him what the future lay in store for him.

"I like her name. Holly. Princess Holly," Matthew said.

"Yes," Piper said.

"She is Adam's age, but her father wants you to marry her. You're the heir to throne and she's the oldest of her siblings," I said.

"Princes marry Princesses, don't they?"

"Yes."

"What if I do not love her when we are married?"

"Well," Piper said. "We're going to have the two of you meet each other and get to each other. And we'll make sure by the time she is old enough to be married you have some feelings for her.

"Your father and I accepted Michael's marriage proposal between you and Princess Holly, because he was the nephew of the bad king. The bad king exiled Michael and made it so he could never take the throne. But Papa and your uncles changed that.

"We do not want another war to start. People sometimes overreact to little things. I do not want to offend King Michael by not accepting this proposed marriage."

"One day when I'm king, she'll be my queen?" Matthew asked.

"Yes," Piper and I said.

"I hope she is just like you then, Mama, beautiful and sweet."

Piper grinned. "I hoped so too."

"As do I," I said.

The reply was sent to King Michael. Matthew understood he was to marry this girl when she was old enough to marry, but he still had many years before that time.

King Michael had stated in his letter that Holly would not marry Matthew until she was fifteen years old I accepted the proposed marriage. I was fine with that. I had three daughters of my own.

Chapter 43

(Piper's POV)

Leo made an announcement to the court about Matthew. They were thrilled by it. But then everyone wondered about Katy. That did not make me happy. Leo was not going to write a king and say his daughter should marry their son. No if someone wanted their prince to marry my princess, they could write a damn letter to Leo like King Michael did.

When Leo had replied back to King Michael, he said he wanted the kids to get to know each other and a good way for that was to invite King Michael and his family to celebrate my birthday.

Another letter returned from King Michael and he said they would be there.

Just a few days before my birthday, King Michael and his family arrived.

(Leo's POV)

I had not seen King Michael in so long. Piper had met him. He had been to our kingdom shortly after he became king of his own.

Piper and I waited inside the throne room for Michael, his wife, and their two children. My children all stood in the room with us. They knew it was time to behave and welcome some other royals. Matthew had Adam next to him and Katy had Paige next to her. One of Piper's ladies stood by with Ciara.

"King Michael, his wife, Queen Danielle, and their children, Princess Holly and Prince Michael II."

Everyone bowed as Michael and his family entered the throne room. Michael approached me, holding Holly's hand. Next to him on his other side was his wife and she carried their son.

They all stopped in front of me and bowed. Piper and I bowed to them too.

"Great to see you again, Leo," Michael said.

"You too," I said.

We shook hands and then hugged. I kissed his wife on the hand and he did the same with Piper's.

"Hello Princess Holly," I said.

"Hello King Leo," The three year old said, bowing. She was adorable.

"Meet my children, Princesses Katarina and Paige, and Princes Matthew and Adam."

My children bowed. Holly bowed to them.

(Piper's POV)

Holly was only three years old. She was so young and so cute. How can you consider marriage at only three years of age? Leo and Michael ended up going to talk while Danielle and I went off on our own with the children. We went out to the gardens.

The kids all ended up playing together. Holly had a lot of fun with my children. She really liked Katy and Paige. She also took a quick shining to Matthew. Matthew was the same with her. He was nice to her like he was with any other young daughter of a courtier, but he gave Holly more respect, because she was a princess.

"You have a great son there, Piper," Danielle said as we watched our children play.

"Thank you," I said. "I hope by the time Holly is ready to marry Matthew, she'll have a fondness for him and he the same with her. I want them to have a happy marriage."

"As do I. I'm not for arranged marriages, but Michael said it is a good way to keep our kingdoms united, especially when King Menelaus had caused so much trouble to Leo and his father before him."

"Yes, that was very hard when he went off to war. My brother-in-laws went with him."

"Yes, but I am glad everyone returned home alive, especially Leo to you."

"When we had been told that King Menelaus and his sons had been killed we were thrilled, but we all worried when they added something more. My sisters and I all got scared to what we were going to hear. I was glad it was just Leo and Andy that were hurt, but I wish they hadn't been injured at all."

"Yes, well, they are both better now and life goes on."

"It does," I smiled. "I have given birth to two more children since that war ended."

"And I married into royalty and have had two children myself. I had lived in King Menelaus's reign. I was to marry one of his sons, but thank the lord I didn't have to. Michael showed up when the war broke out. I snuck off in the middle of the night with my family. We met up with King Hector and Leo. They had me and my female relatives safely escorted to King Hector's kingdom. Michael had actually been there the whole time," Danielle said.

"It is amazing how things work out, huh?"

"Yes, I am happy to be the wife of the rightful king."

I smiled

My birthday finally arrived and I was excited. The festivities began shortly after breakfast. The royal grounds were covered with courtiers and their families. Children ran all over the place. The tournament was in the afternoon and it was a sword fighting tournament. Leo and all my brother-in-laws entered it, of course. King Michael did the same.

"Mama, for my sixteenth birthday we should have a swordfight tournament," Matthew said.

"Okay, we can do that," I said.

"And we'll make sure Holly is here so she can see how great of a swordsman her future husband will be," Danielle said.

"As being a prince I have to be the best," Matthew said. He bowed and ran off.

Danielle and I laughed.

My kids were all sticking close to their cousins. Holly was having fun with Katy, Paige, and my nieces. Ciara and Michael II were back at the castle, the same with Henry and Paige's daughters and Benjamin (Phoebe and Cole's son). Nobody under the age of three was at the festivities.

(Leo's POV)

I stood by with Michael and watched as the little boys played with wooden swords. They all had fun with it. They bragged that their father was the best. But only Andy, Cole, Jacob, myself, and Michael were the best swordsmen in the tournament. My nephews and sons had a lot of fun with their pretend sword play.

A few of the girls were running around where the boys were playing. It was mostly where all the children under eleven were playing. The children eleven years and older were playing games.

I looked over and saw Katy running after Liza. I smiled. I then suddenly saw her trip and fall.

(Katy's POV)

"Ouch," I said. I stopped myself from falling with my hands and landing on my knees.

I heard the laughter of kids around me. I looked over and saw some kids that were not very nice to me.

"You did that on purpose," I said, getting up. We were on a grassed area and the ground wasn't too hard, so I wasn't in any pain.

"Yeah, we wanted to see the princess go face first into the ground."

"Well, that didn't work," Alex Bennett said. "Princess Katarina stopped herself from going face first."

I smiled.

"Mind your own business, Alexander Bennett."

"Yeah!"

"You should respect Princess Katarina. She is the crown prince's twin sister. And your family would be ashamed at you for treating the princess in that mean way," Alex said.

"Our families could care less about the princess."

"They care less for any of the princesses. Prince Matthew and Prince Adam are all that matter. Queen Piper gave the king heirs and that is all she is good fun."

"Watch what you say about my mama," I snapped. "She is worth more than your mothers put together. I'll tell my papa what you did and then you'll go to your parents and yell at them. He is the king and he has the right to do that."

I stuck my tongue out at them. They did the same and went their own way.

"Princess Katarina Rebecca Wyatt," My mama said. I turned to her. "What happened to you? How did you get your dress all dirty?"

"She was running after her cousin, Liza and those kids over there tripped her, Queen Piper," Alex said.

My mama shook her head.

"Their families have given me nothing but trouble since I married your father and became queen," She said, wiping off my dress as best she could.

"They said you were worth nothing," I said.

"They heard that from their parents. Everyone thinks that I have done my job as queen by having your brothers. But I rule a long side your papa in this kingdom and there will be consequences."

She took my hand.

"Thank you, kindly Alex," I said.

"Anything for you, Princess Katarina," He said. He took my hand, kissed it, and then went back to playing.

I looked my mama with a smile.

"I think someone likes you," She said.

Chapter 44

(Piper's POV)

The sword fighting tournament was great. King Michael was as great as swordsmen as Leo. The two actually ended up facing off just to give the crowd a thrill. They both showed off, but it was all good fun.

When it was time to get ready for the masquerade, I was so excited. I couldn't wait to show off my new gown to the whole court.

(Leo's POV)

I sat in the ball room. Everyone was dancing or chatting. I waited for Piper. King Michael and Queen Danielle were out on the dance floor having fun.

The crowd on the dance floor cleared a path right in front of where I sat to the doorway. A huge smile spread across my face. I saw Piper. She walked toward me.

Her gown was spaghetti strap. You only ever saw spaghetti strap gowns for balls. Mostly the women wore long sleeves, but some wore short sleeves for everyday gowns.

The gown was all black and with gray lace. Her mask matched it. She wore her hair all completely up as if she were going for a horse back ride.

She was so beautiful.

I stood up. She wore a huge smile on her face.

"You look so beautiful," I said.

"Thank you," She smiled.

I stepped closer to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. You would think it was my birthday, but I had to kiss her and taste her. Clapping came from the court.

Piper and I pulled away from each other, smiling.

"Now the real fun can begin since the queen is here," I said.

(Piper's POV)

And the real fun did begin. Leo took me out onto the dance floor and danced with me the whole night. He and I talked about Matthew and Holly and then of what happened to Katy earlier that day.

"Those children and their parents have been dealt with. I took care of it while you were getting ready for the masquerade," Leo said.

"Good. Those children had no right to treat our daughter that way."

"I know. It'll all come back to rule the day on them."

"But Alexander Bennett," I said.

Leo chuckled. "I know. He is a good boy. And I think he has a little crush on Katy."

"How can you blame him? Our daughter is a beauty."

"She takes after you," He said, kissing me, lightly on the lips.

My mouth opened as his tongue slipped inside. He moved his tongue around, tasting me. I heard him as I began to suck on his tongue. It had been a good few hours of the ball. Leo and I had taken breaks to eat a little and drink a little. Now I think it was time for us to retire.

Leo read my mind, because he pulled away from me. He took my hand and led me to where Michael and Danielle were sitting. They smiled at us.

Leo called everyone's attention.

"The queen and I are going to retire for the night, but please everyone continue to have fun and enjoy yourselves. Just everyone please no fighting. I do not want o hear about it tomorrow. Thank you."

I smiled. We bid Michael and Danielle good night. Then Leo and I headed to our rooms.

(Leo's POV)

Once we were inside our rooms, I locked the doors to the sitting room. I pulled my mask off and Piper's off as well. I saw her beautiful face underneath.

"Much better," I said.

She chuckled as I kissed her hard and passionately. She gave a moan. I moved her and pressed her against the doors. My hands ran over her body over her gown. Her hands ran through my hair as I began to kiss and suck at her neck.

"Oh, Leo," She said as my hands cupped her breasts.

"I want you, Piper," I said.

"Take me," She replied.

I kissed her hard and passionately on the lips again, my tongue shot into her mouth. I pulled her away from the door and over to open area in front of the fire place. My hands unlaced the back of her gown. I was careful with it, because I liked this new gown of hers.

(Piper's POV)

Leo lay on top of me as we both lay on the ground completely naked and kissing like mad. His hands ran all over my body.

He pulled away from my lips and kissed my neck. He then moved down my body, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down between my legs.

"Yes, Leo," I moaned.

He was right where I wanted him to be with his tongue and fingers. I had waited a long six and half weeks for this. His tongue licked my clit and he moved two fingers in and out of me.

"More," I demanded.

He moved his fingers faster and applied more pressure with his tongue.

"YES!" I practically screamed as I rolled my hips into Leo's face. "YES…MMM…OH!"

I came then and it was one of the best orgasms I had had in a very long time.

I felt Leo on top of me again. He kissed me once more. He lifted one of my legs and slipped right inside of me. He slowly began to move.

(Leo's POV)

I was at long last inside her once more. The six weeks after she gives birth is annoying. I preferred being on top of her, buried deep inside of her, moving. I think it was where Piper preferred me to be too.

"You feel so good, Piper," I told her.

"Don't leave my body until you absolutely need to," She replied.

I stopped moving. "What do you mean by that?"

"Make love to me until your kingly duties call."

"Well, they won't call again until tomorrow."

I started moving again. I moved faster and harder as well. That got Piper making more sounds of pleasure.

A few hours later, Piper and I both lay soundly in bed. We were both completely out of energy and ready to sleep.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Piper replied. "Thank you for everything you have ever given me."

"You're welcome and same here. I guess the next big birthday to celebrate will be Mathew's and Katy's."

"Nope. They don't get a big birthday until sixteen. They just get the normal birthday celebration they have gotten every year since their first birthday."

"They don't get a big birthday until sixteen, because Mama's best birthday was her sixteenth, right?"

Piper smiled. "That and tonight. Plus by seventeenth birthday was the best too. I was carrying Katy and Matthew then. We didn't know we were going to have twins, but your parents gave us a son and a daughter at once to make us both happy."

"Yes, they did. Anna has also only had girls, because they do not want a son of hers to fight for a right to the throne."

"Anna and Jacob are both respectful to the both of us. Whenever they have a boy, if they ever have a boy, they will raise him to know that his cousin Matthew is the heir to throne, but Matthew will always take advice from his cousins."

"That is true," I said.

"Yes and now I want to sleep," Piper said.

"Whatever pleases you, my queen." I kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

I kissed her once more and then the both of us drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 45

(Piper's POV)

Time flew over the years. My children grew up in front of me. I watched my sons' looks grow into handsomeness. I watched my daughters grow into deeper beauty. I watched them all grow in many ways.

Leo and I had another child in February the following year of my masquerade birthday. Sadly, we lost that child. The birth was very difficult and I was unable to have any more children after that. Leo and I were both disappointed, but our five children were enough. They were all healthy and strong, especially little Ciara.

She was the baby of the family. Leo, I, and her older siblings loved her with all our hearts and took great care of her. Katy and Paige were great older sisters and took great care of her. Leo said they got it from me.

He said our daughters got everything from me. But that was wrong. They got a lot from their papa as well. Paige looked like Leo.

But Matthew and Holly grew fonder of each other over the years. That was good, because they were going to be married.

(Katy's POV)

I was fifteen years and ruling the court like I should. My twin brother might be the next king once our father passed away, but I was still the oldest of all my parents' children. Not too mention, I was also _the_ princess, just like my twin brother was _the _prince.

Matthew and I were a step down from our parents. If you crossed us, you crossed our parents.

I only had an attitude when it came to the people who messed with me. It was always the same people. It was the same people that had messed with me when I was a child. But since I turned thirteen, no one dared mess with me. When you messed with me or irritated me, my father's fiery temper ignited from within me.

That was how people learned not to mess with me.

I walked in the gardens with Alanna and Evelyn, my cousins and two best friends. My other best friend was Kelly Gabriel. Her father was an ambassador from King Michael's kingdom. Her father had been newly appointed shortly after King Michael's visit with his family for my mother's birthday and for Holly and Matthew to have a chance to meet.

That had all worked out for the best. Matthew and Holly did have likeness for each other. They actually wrote letters to keep up with what was going on their lives. Holly wrote to me too. We had already developed a relationship as sisters.

But while my twin brother was developing a relationship with his future bride, I had a love interest of my own.

It was Alexander Bennett. Alex. A relationship between us sparked when I turned fourteen. It started out small and just a courting process.

Alex told me he wanted to marry me. I told him I wanted to marry him too, but he had to ask the permission of my parents first.

(Leo's POV)

I smiled as I watched both my sons practice their sword fighting. Matthew was very careful with Adam, because Adam was only twelve. But Adam gave his brother a run for his money.

"Come on, Matt," Adam said. "Show me how it's done."

Matthew chuckled. "Mother tells me to take it easy on you."

"Then don't take it on him," I said. "I'll deal with your mother if Adam gets a scratch."

"Thank you, Father," Adam said.

"Okay," Matthew said.

My smile grew wider as Matthew didn't hold anything back and showed his little brother up. But Adam showed his older brother up. I loved it. Both my sons were masters at the sword.

In a month, it would be Matthew and Katy's sixteenth birthday. Matthew had said he wanted a sword tournament when it was his sixteenth birthday, because Katy said she wanted a masquerade then. Both were being granted.

(Piper's POV)

I was in the gardens with Paige and Ciara. Paige preferred to spend all her time with her baby sister. Ciara loved that, because Matthew and Adam seemed to always be together and Katy was off during her own thing. But the three always made time to spend with their baby sister.

Ciara was nine and Paige fourteen.

I spent a lot of time with all my children. I loved them as babies, children, and teenagers. I looked forward to when my first grandchild came around. I had a feeling that would happen in a few years, because Katy was head over heels in love with Alexander Bennett. He was the same with her. He had had a childhood crush on her.

I knew Alex and Katy talked of a future together. But before they could get married, they needed permission from me and/or Leo. It was best if Alex asked Leo, because Leo was the king and Katy was our firstborn and oldest daughter.

Leo was not too worried about Ciara, because she was only nine. But with Paige now fourteen, he worried about her. Katy had grown up too fast in his opinion and he knew Paige would too.

Chapter 46

(Leo's POV)

The night before the twins' birthday, I was in my office with my secretary taking care of last minute preparations for the twins' birthday celebration the next day.

There was a knock on my office door.

"Enter," I said.

The door opened and I looked up to see who it was. It was Alexander Bennett. I gave a small smile.

"Alex," I said.

"Your majesty," He said, bowing.

"What can I do for you at this time of night?"

Alex stood upright and looked at me. "Well, sir, I have…I would like to marry Princess Katarina."

A huge smile spread across my face. I had been waiting for this. I stood up. "You would to marry Princess Katarina?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Well, if we are going to be family, I must insist on you calling me Leo."

Alex smiled. He didn't say anything.

"I suggest we let the lucky bride know."

Alex nodded. He went over to the door and opened it. I chuckled.

Katy walked into my office. Alex followed her back over to me.

"Father," She said, bowing to me.

"Sweetheart," I said. "I guess our next big event will be your wedding, yes?"

Katy smiled. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Papa," She said.

"You are welcome." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and forehead. "We'll make the announcement tomorrow to everyone."

(Piper's POV)

"Are you comfortable?" I asked Ciara as I tucked her into bed.

"Yes," Ciara said.

"Good." I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek and forehead. "Get some sleep. Even though, it'll be Katy's and Matthew's birthday tomorrow, you'll still have lots of fun."

"I know. Katy said she'd spend some time with me tomorrow."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." I gave her one more kiss.

"Night, Mama."

"Night, sweetheart. Good night, Paige."

"Night, Mother," Paige said.

Paige and Ciara shared a room and bed. Katy and Paige had done the same thing when they were little. Leo and I didn't want Ciara to be sleeping by herself until she was eleven or twelve. Paige didn't mind sleeping with her baby sister. It was a comfort for the both of them.

I then left both my youngest daughters to sleep.

I knew Alex was going to ask Leo's permission to marry Katy tonight. I hoped that Katy would still have time to spend with Ciara tomorrow like she promised. We little sisters hated it when our older sisters promised us something and then broke those promises. Prue had done it to me countless times and I had done it to Phoebe and Paige a few times.

(Matthew's POV)

I heard the news first thing in the morning about Katy and Alex. My father had told me. I was very happy for my twin sister. I had known she would have gotten married before me. Holly was only twelve. We wouldn't be married for another three years.

"I'm making the announcement to everyone later today," Father said. "Your mother is the only other one that knows. I would prefer it stays that way."

I nodded my head.

(Katy's POV)

After breakfast, the festivities for Matthew's and my birthday began. It was just like it was when it had been my mother's birthday nine years ago. She had turned twenty-four then and now she was thirty-three.

"Are you ready for some fun today, Ciara?" I asked.

"Yes, yes," Ciara said.

I had promised Ciara that I would spend most of the day with her, because she couldn't come to the masquerade later that evening. All my other younger siblings were, but our parents said Ciara couldn't come.

"I can't wait to see Matty and Adam in the tournament this afternoon," Ciara said.

"Me too."

I was happy all day as was Ciara, because she got to spend time with her oldest sibling and sister. I had fun spending time with her.

(Leo's POV)

Piper, our daughters, and I all took our seats in the royal box to watch the sword fight tournament. Matthew and Adam were both in it and were preparing. Piper's and my nieces were around us with their mothers and fathers.

My brother-in-laws and I had all decided that this tournament was for our sons and nephews that were old enough.

We also had Princess Holly visiting us for Matthew and Katy's birthday. My son was going to impress his future bride more. Alex planned on doing the same with Katy, but my daughter was impressed by him already, as was I.

The youngest started first. Adam was one of them. Piper was tense the whole time Adam was fighting his opponent, but he did great. He didn't let his opponent to get the best of him.

"Your winner, Prince Adam!"

Everyone burst into applause and cheers.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about with him and a sword," I said to Piper.

"I know," She replied. "I just feel he is very young to be handling a _real_ sword."

"Matthew was his age when he handled a real sword too."

"Adam's my baby boy. I as his mother have a right to be scared."

I chuckled.

"That was great," Ciara said. "Adam is great with his sword."

"He sure is," Katy said. "But don't forget about Matthew."

"Yeah," Paige said.

"When does Matthew go?" Ciara asked me.

"I don't know exactly, sweetheart, but you'll enjoy this next one too."

(Piper's POV)

The tournament was great. When Matthew was up, he performed just as well as his brother. My sons were great the sword, because of their father. Leo had taught them himself.

(Matthew's POV)

"Your winner, Prince Matthew."

The crowd burst into applause and cheers. I bowed to them. I looked over to where my parents, sisters, and Holly sat. My sisters and father were on their feet clapping when they saw me looking at them. My mother just wore her typical bright smile.

I walked over to them, up to Holly. She stood up as I approached. She wore a smile on her face.

"Princess Holly," I said, holding my hand out.

She bent over and reached out to me. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Well done, my future husband," She said.

"It was a win for you."

She smiled.

(Katy's POV)

Alex was next and I was very excited. He was announced and the cheers and applause came. Instead of walking out to the center to face his opponent, he walked over to the royal box.

"Your highnesses," Alex said, as he bowed to us all.

I smiled.

"Princess Katarina."

I stood up and walked over to the edge. I bent over and down to him. He pushed himself up so our lips would touch and we kissed.

I heard the giggles of my sisters.

Alex pulled away with a smile on his face. I held out my hand to him. He kissed it as well. He then bowed and headed to his opponent.

I looked at my parents as I sat back down. They both wore bright smiles.

Alex's fight began. His fight was as exciting as my brothers had been.

"The winner, Alexander Bennett."

I was on my feet, clapping, as were my sisters and parents.

Alex smiled at us and bowed.

(Piper's POV)

"Our daughter is so in love," I said to Leo.

"She is and I hope they'll be as happy as we have been."

"Me too. When will you make the announcement?"

"The masquerade."

"Good choice."

Chapter 47

(Katy's POV)

"I wish I were allowed to go the masquerade," Ciara said as she watched me get ready. I had thirteen and fourteen year olds as ladies in my household. They got me ready.

"I know, Ciara," I said. "That is Mama and Papa who says you can't come. I wish you could come."

"They say I'm too young and they're right."

I smiled. I stood up from my seat. The girls didn't say anything. They just looked over as I walked over to my baby sister. Ciara sat on my bed.

I kneeled down in front of her.

"There will be another event in the near future that you will be allowed to go to. It will be another big party just like the masquerade."

"What is it?" Ciara asked with glee.

"Well, Alex and I are going to be married. Papa is going to make the announcement this evening at the masquerade, so you won't hear it. But I am telling you now."

"You and Alex are getting married?"

"Yes."

"Now you won't have any time for me after you two married, because I'm sure you'll start to have children of your own then too."

"Oh, Ciara," I said. "I will always have time for you, sweetheart. You are my baby sister and I need you as much as you need be. I love you as much I love Alex and any future children we have. I loved you first and I will always love you, sweetheart. No matter what happens, you will always be my sister. I'm going to become a wife in the future and a mother as well, but I will always be an older sister. I can be all three at once just like Mama has."

"I love you too."

"Well, I sure hope so."

Ciara smiled and gave me a hug.

(Piper's POV)

"Ladies and gentlemen, the king and queen, King Leo and Queen Piper…" was announced as Leo and I entered the ballroom. The attention was not to be on us tonight but on our oldest son and daughter as they celebrated their sixteenth birthday.

The attention would definitely be on Katy within the next hour. Leo was going to make the announcement of her and Alex's engagement. What a way for my daughter to steal the spotlight from her brother.

"…Princess Paige and Prince Adam," too was announced. Adam and Paige walked in behind Leo and me.

The four of us walked over to where the small throne was set up in the ball room. Leo and I both turned to the crowd as we took our seats. Paige and Adam both sat down on my other side.

"Now everyone please welcome the birthday boy and girl, Prince Matthew and Princess Katarina."

Applause and cheers came as Matthew and Katy both entered the room. Alex was among the crowd somewhere and Holly was already seated up with Leo, Paige, Adam, and me.

Matthew and Katy approached us. They bowed to me and Leo. They then went and stood in front of their chairs.

"Let the fun begin," Leo said.

That was when the music began to play and everyone began to dance.

(Matthew's POV)

I took Holly's hand. She stood up and then the both of us when to join the crowd of dancers. Alex approached Katy and whisked her out to dance as well. My parents sat for the time-being watching everyone. Paige and Adam were both up and about. They were talking with people.

"I feel like I should be dancing with Adam instead," Holly said.

Holly felt odd with the four-year age difference between us.

"Wait until you're next birthday. You'll feel different," I said.

Holly nodded. "I'm sure I will."

Holly and I had had kissed on the lips yet. I had kissed her hand countless times and the same with her cheek. She has also done the same with me. There was no rush for a kiss. We would be married in the next three years.

(Katy's POV)

I told Alex about my conversation with Ciara for when I was getting ready.

"Your time seems to always be with me, or your cousins and Kelly," Alex said.

"I know," I said. "I'll break that habit. Maybe all of us could spend time together."

"That is an idea."

I smiled. I leaned forward and kissed Alex.

(Leo's POV)

I smiled. I could see my children with their future wife and husband. I looked at Piper with a smile.

"Thank goodness for our little girl, huh?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but once Katy is married, we'll be blessed with grandchildren," I said.

"And they can call me Grams."

I smiled. I gave her a kiss.

I waited an hour before I decided to make the announcement.

I stood up and looked to one of my pages to get the attention of the musicians. One did that and one of the musicians stopped playing and cut the rest of his friends off.

"I have an announcement," I said. Everyone turned and looked at me. "I would like for my daughter, Princess Katarina and Alexander Bennett to join me and Queen Piper up here."

Katy and Alex made their way up to me and Piper.

"Matthew and Holly, join us as well."

Matthew and Holly followed.

"As everyone knows in three years when Holly is fifteen years old, she will marry Prince Matthew, becoming his wife and princess of our kingdom. But until that time we shall have a wedding in the near future of this year.

"Alexander Bennett has asked my permission to marry Princess Katarina. I have granted it. Princess Katarina and Alexander Bennett are engaged and Alexander shall be come Prince Alexander as soon as he marries my oldest daughter and child, Katarina."

Applause came from the court. The people that truly loved and supported Katy were the ones clapping.

(Katy's POV)

I smiled.

"Congratulations, Katy," Holly said.

"Thank you."

"Yes, congratulations," Matthew said.

I smiled. He gave me a hug. He then shook hands with Alex.

(Paige's POV)

I was not at all surprised that Katy and Alex were getting married. I was so happy for my older sister. I rushed up to her and Alex right after our father made the announcement. She and I almost fell as I ran over to hug her. It made everyone laugh.

"Congratulations," I said. "I can't wait until you're married and have your first baby."

Katy smiled. "Me too."

I smiled. I gave Alex a hug too.

(Katy's POV)

All my siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins were happy for me and Alex. The rest of the night, I was in Alex's arms dancing. I couldn't wait until we were married and I would be in them every night when we went to sleep.

My parents and Aunt Anna and Uncle Jacob had all been together sexually before they were married. I hadn't decided yet if I was going to wait until I was married to Alex.

"I love you," I said as I kissed Alex good night.

"I love you too," Alex said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm gonna sleep with my sisters tonight."

Alex smiled. "Good idea." He gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

After we were done saying good night, Paige and I headed to our rooms. I changed into a nightgown, throwing a robe on over it and slipping on some slippers. I then headed to Paige and Ciara's room.

Ciara was not happy about being woken up by me and Paige, but she was happy to see both and that three of us were all sleeping together. It was a comfort to us all.

Chapter 48

Three months later…

(Leo's POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw my Katarina in her wedding dress on her wedding day. She was so beautiful. She looked as beautiful as Piper had on our wedding day. She wore her completely up. Normally, she wore it half way up like her mother.

Her dress was white with gold embroidery. She wore a tiara that had been especially made just for her wedding.

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart," I choked out.

Katy smiled. "Thank you."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

My father had planned my wedding to Piper. I was just to show up. How he managed to get everything together in a short time was beyond me, because my mother was dying and he wanted her to see me marry. Piper and I were married within a week of our engagement.

Our wedding had been great, but Katy's was going to be better.

Traditionally a king did not give his daughter away at her wedding. There was usually someone else who gave her away. But I was not much for traditions. So I would walk Katy down the aisle and give her away myself.

(Piper's POV)

Matthew escorted me down the aisle. He and I were both super happy. We couldn't believe Katy was getting married. She would shortly follow us with Leo.

Paige, Ciara, and Adam all stood by where we all would be seated for the ceremony. It was a special place set up just for the king, queen, the princes, and princesses. Anna, Jacob, and their three children sat there. Alanna and Hannah had gotten a baby brother. He was named Jacob Scott the Second. He was born a month before Leo and I had and lost our fifth child.

Well, all of us royals were together, except for the king with his oldest princess who was getting married.

(Katy's POV)

My father and I walked down the aisle then. I couldn't believe this day had come at last. Getting married was not the only life changing thing for me today. I had decided to wait to be with Alex. I was being the traditional bride and waiting until my wedding night to be with my fiancé (soon to be husband in a matter of minutes).

But as my father and I walked down the aisle, all eyes were on me. I was the first of the royals since Aunt Anna and Uncle Jacob to get married. This was what a princess was all about…

(Piper's POV)

The ceremony was beautiful. Sitting with my husband (the king), our children, his sister, her husband, and their children, watching my daughter get married, was one of the greatest days of my life. You know the f greatest days of my life were Leo and I getting married and then the birth of each of our children.

Katy was such a beautiful bride and Alex made a handsome groom. They were both smiling and happy. Tears came to my eyes. I remember Katy being a little bitty newborn, along with Matthew. Now the two were sixteen. Katy was getting married and Matthew was engaged to be married, but for a few more years.

Time does fly.

Who knew how soon Katy and Alex would be expecting their first child? Then who knew how soon that child would be getting married?

It was life. One day, you're celebrating your sixteenth birthday and meeting the prince. Then before you know it you're thirty-three years old, the queen, and a mother of five.

Life had been good to me, which it turn had been good to my sisters. Phoebe was a Duchess and Henry was of good blood too.

But I think I got the greatest achievement ever for my family line. I married into the royal family. I produced six children, five surviving. I gave the king two male heirs, both healthy and strong.

I hoped my daughters would have sons and continue on the family name of their husbands. I hoped Holly when she married Matthew and had children, gave him male heirs as I had my husband.

(Katy's POV)

"I pronounce you husband and wife," The officiator of our wedding ceremony said.

Alex and I looked at each other with a smile. We both leaned forward and kissed, sharing our first kiss as husband and wife. Applause came from our family and wedding guests.

My father walked up to us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor and a privilege to name my son-in-law: Prince Alexander," He said.

Cheers and applause came.

I smiled brightly.

My father walked back over to my mother and the rest of my family. Alex and I then made our way up the aisle. We stopped in front of my parents, bowing to them. We then continued on. My parents followed us with Matthew and Paige behind them and then Adam and Ciara behind them. Aunt Anna and Uncle Jacob followed them and then it was my cousins.

It was time for the wedding reception. I'm sure it was going to be the greatest party/celebration I had ever been to. I knew it was, because my parents had done everything to make this day special.

(Matthew's POV)

I was so happy for Katy. She had been a beautiful bride. I couldn't wait until she and Alex had their first child. I looked forward to being "Uncle Matthew" or "Uncle Matty".

Chapter 49

(Katy's POV)

I was nervous, very nervous. My wedding day had been wonderful and I was very happy. I was happy to call myself the wife of Alexander Bennett. I was Katarina Bennett now. But I was very nervous for our wedding night.

I'm sure that was very normal for girls on their wedding nights or the first time they had sexual relations. I know I was nervous.

I had talked to my friend, Amanda Larson. She was a few months older than me and had actually gotten married a few months before me and Alex. I had talked to her about her wedding night and she spared no details. She told me about hers, because she wanted to help me be prepared for my wedding night or if I wanted to have sexual relations with Alex before we were married.

I had talked to my mother about the situation as well. But she did not tell me specifics like Amanda had done. I think that would have been weird if she told me the specifics, because those specifics would have been with my father. That is a little gross to think about it.

I heard the doors to the sitting room open. I was in the bed chambers. Alex had not officially moved into my bed chambers with me yet, but he would tomorrow.

(Alex's POV)

I entered the sitting room of Katy's rooms. I closed the door behind me. I didn't see her sitting in there, so I went to the bed chambers.

I knew she was nervous. I didn't blame her. I was nervous myself. I had not been with any girl or woman until this point. I had wanted Katy and only Katy since were children. I did not want the title of prince or more riches, because I had feelings for Princess Katarina.

No, I thought Katy was a beautiful girl when we were both younger. We had been friends for years. I had always had a little crush on her. When she finally turned fourteen, I pursued her.

Two years later we were married and about to consummate our relationship.

"Katy," I said, walking into the bed chambers.

She turned and looked at me. She was sitting at her dressing table. She gave me a smile. I gave a smile back. I closed the doors to the bed chambers and locked them. No one would dare burst into the bed chambers since it was our wedding night, but I did not trust anyone.

Katy stood up. I walked over to her. I could see her nervousness in her face. She did not bother trying to hide it. I as the man made the moves, not showing my nervousness, but I was.

I touched her left cheek with my right hand. She smiled. I smiled back and leaned forward, kissing her. This was familiar to the both of us. Hopefully, it would help calm us both.

(Katy's POV)

Alex pulled away from me and stroked my cheek. I bit my lip. He smiled.

"It's all right," He said. "It will be okay."

"I'm scared," I admitted.

"Why?"

"I have been told that for a woman it hurts sometimes the first she has sexual relations. I'm scared for that."

Alex nodded his head. He pressed his forehead against mine. "I have no intention of hurting you on purpose, Katarina. I love you and only want to be with you."

I smiled. He loved to call me Katarina instead of Katy. I didn't care. I liked to call me Alexander sometimes instead of Alex.

"I love you too and I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

"To be honest, I am a little scared too…maybe more nervous than scared."

"Same here."

"It'll be okay. I know it will."

I nodded my head.

(Alex's POV)

I picked Katy up suddenly. She was surprised by it. I kissed her and let her know it was okay. I took her over to the bed. It was now or never!

I placed her on the bed. She stopped me from getting on the bed with her.

I watched her as she stood on her knees on the bed and took her nightgown off to reveal her completely naked body underneath. My eyes roamed over her body. I memorized every curve with my eyes.

I removed my robe and then my night pants. I stood before my wife, a completely naked man. Katy looked me over as I had looked her over. She bit her bottom lip. The look in her eyes changed. I saw the nerves disappear.

I moved toward her then.

(Katy's POV)

Alex got on the bed with me. I sat on the bed now. He leaned forward and kissed me. He pushed me down onto my back. As he kissed me, his hands touched my breasts. He cupped them, his thumbs moving over my nipples. I gave a slight whimper.

Alex pulled away from my lips and moved his mouth to my breasts. I moaned. He sucked on my left breast and fondled my right. After a couple minutes, he moved his mouth to my right breast and then fondled my left.

I suddenly switched things up. I pushed Alex onto his back and moved my mouth and hands over him. He was well built, so muscular. I guess the years of handling a sword had paid off for him.

I moved my tongue over his body. I sucked on his nipples as he had mine. He liked it as I had. I then moved my tongue down to his abdomen. I traced those with my tongue. I also slid my hands down to his manhood. I lightly wrapped my hands around it.

"Katarina," Alex said.

The way he said my name turned me on. I began to lightly stroke his manhood. He groaned.

(Alex's POV)

Good lord, I had no idea what had gotten into Katy, but I think her nervousness passed. I loved it all, though. Her hands felt wonderful. My body reacted as I never known it to react. I knew what was happening. I was going to come.

No, the first I was to come, I wanted to be buried inside my wife.

"Baby, stop," I said.

"Why?" She asked. "You're enjoying it."

"I am, but I want to come inside you."

"I see," Katy giggled.

I smirked. She stopped what she was doing.

(Katy's POV)

Alex grabbed onto me and moved me back onto my back. I leaned back and relaxed. He hovered over me. I was a little nervous for this part, but I took calm breaths. My legs were open and ready to receive him.

He grabbed onto his manhood and slowly guided himself inside me. I felt some pain as he entered me. I closed my eyes and just breathed. I took light breaths, trying to relax. Alex noticed it.

"Katy," He whispered, kissing me. He started to move. More pain came.

(Alex's POV)

She whimpered as I moved. I knew she was in pain. I moved slowly. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew I was. Her hands were on my back, squeezing me. I think it helped her with her pain.

(Katy's POV)

It hurt. But I got through it.

My wedding night was not so bad. I enjoyed it. I was glad I had waited to be with Alex until our wedding night. He was too.

This had been one of the big steps in our relationship, making love. Getting married had been one of them. I hoped in a few months I would be with child. I wanted to start our family right away. I'm sure it would take time for me to get a child in my womb, but I would be patient. I would enjoy my life with my husband inside and outside the bedroom.

Chapter 50

(Leo's POV)

The last six months had been great in the lives of me and my family. Katy was happily married. Matthew had his distant relationship with Holly. He had traveled out to her kingdom in January for her thirteenth birthday. Adam had turned thirteen a few weeks after Katy and Alex were married. Then Paige celebrated her fifteenth birthday in December. Ciara was about to celebrate her tenth birthday.

My children were growing up and I didn't like that.

But something _bad _came upon us all would change the lives of me, Piper, and our children forever, not too mention the members of our family.

Illness broke out. A very deadly illness broke out. It was much worse than what my mother had or what took Penny's life just a week or so after my men and I returned from our war with King Menelaus and his men. It would take the life of some of my children…

(Piper's POV)

There was a knock on the door to Leo's and my bed chambers on the morning of a day in early April. Leo was out of bed before me. He threw his robe on and went to answer the door. A knock on our bed chamber doors first thing in the morning, usually meant he was needed.

Leo opened the doors and outside stood Alanna.

"Uncle Leo," She said.

"Alanna," He replied. "What's wrong?"

I was out of bed quickly. I put my robe on and walked over to them.

"It's Paige."

"My daughter, Paige or my sister, Paige?" I asked.

"Your daughter. She's sick."

Leo and I quickly went to our daughter's rooms. We walked into her rooms, which she shared with Ciara. Ciara was sitting in the sitting room, worried.

"Ciara, sweetheart," I said.

"Mama, Papa," She said, getting to her feet.

"What's wrong with her?" Leo asked. "What's wrong with your sister?"

"I do not know," Ciara replied. "Paige woke me up, because she felt very ill. She asked me to get Alanna, which I did. I got Alanna and then she in turn got Aunt Anna. Aunt Anna came in and sent for the physician and sent Alanna to get you two."

"It must be bad if Alanna had to get Anna and then Anna sent for the physician," I said.

Leo nodded.

"The physician and Aunt Anna are in there now with her," Ciara said.

"I must go in," I said.

I went to go into the bed chambers. I knocked and entered. I saw Anna and the physician at my daughter's side.

"Queen Piper," The physician said.

"Dr. Winslow," I said. "What has my daughter ill?"

"Scarlet fever."

"Scarlet fever?"

"Yes, she has a fever, a sore throat and her tongue is a bright red. She also has the rash."

"What do we do?"

"You must look over Princess Ciara and see if she has any signs of the illness. If not, she needs to stay away from her sister."

I nodded my head.

(Leo's POV)

I waited outside the bed chambers with Ciara.

"Do you feel ill at all, sweetheart?" I asked.

"I feel perfectly fine, Papa," She answered.

"Good, very good."

"Your highness," A voice said.

I turned in the direction of the voice.

"It's Prince Adam, he is ill. Very ill."

Piper walked out of the bed chambers then.

"Queen Piper, Prince Adam is ill."

Piper and I both looked at each other.

"Princess Paige is ill as well. The physician says she has scarlet fever," Piper said. "We need to examine Ciara."

I turned the man who was in my son's service. "You know the signs of scarlet fever?" I asked him.

"Yes, sir, I believe Prince Adam has it."

I nodded my head. "Piper, get the physician to go to Adam."

Piper nodded. She walked back into the bed chambers to get the physician. She had been checking Ciara out.

"Prince Adam is ill as well?" He asked, walking out of the bed chambers.

"Yes, Doctor Winslow," The man in my son's service said.

"Ciara is fine, Dr. Winslow," Piper said.

"Good. I will go to the prince then."

The physician and the man in Adam's service went to his rooms.

(Matthew's POV)

I was woken up by Uncle Jacob. He told me both Paige and Adam were sick. He said Ciara was fine. I was quickly out of bed and got dressed.

(Katy's POV)

I was not happy by the knock on Alex's and my bedchamber doors. Alex was not either.

"Somebody better be dead!" I shouted as I went to open the doors.

"No, but someone may be dying," My mother said as I opened the doors.

"Mother," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Paige and Adam are very ill. Ciara is fine, though, for the moment."

That was all she said. She then walked away.

I closed the doors to the bed chambers.

"What is going on?" Alex asked.

"Paige and Adam are ill," I said. "I need to get dressed and see what is going on."

Chapter 51

(Katy's POV)

Alex and I both got dressed. I went to see Paige, while he went to check on Adam for me.

"Katy," Ciara said, running to me and hugging me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"I feel fine and wish everyone would stop asking."

"We only keep asking, because Katy and Matthew had scarlet fever when they were babies," Aunt Anna said. "Your poor mother couldn't go near them, because she was pregnant with Paige at the time."

"Paige and Adam have scarlet fever?" I asked.

"Yes, and like I said, Katy, you and Matthew had it when you were babies. You and he were tough little ones. I hope Paige and Adam can beat this thing and as you have. Ciara can not be near Paige, though. She should not even be in the sitting room."

"Where do you want me to go then?" Ciara asked.

"Go find Hannah or any of your other cousins, sweetie," Aunt Anna said. "Until Paige and Adam get better, you need to stay away from them. Your parents are having parts of the castle scrubbed down very well. Hopefully, that can kill the disease that is in the air."

"So has everyone else had scarlet fever here too?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, your father and I had it when we were both little. Of course, we were both not living at the castle. He and I got over it. Grammy told me your mother and her sisters all had it when they were young too.

"I think the scarlet fever was real bad when your father, mother, other aunts, and I were young. We all got through it, though. Paige and Adam will make it through."

I nodded my head.

(Matthew's POV)

I was glad to hear that those you had scarlet fever once were immune to it now. Mother and Father said I could see with Paige and Adam if I wanted too, because Katy and I had had scarlet fever when we were just a year old.

"It was really bad for your mother," My father told me. "She was pregnant with Paige and she couldn't be around you or Katy. It broke my heart. But Grams and Grammy took excellent care of you. Aunt Anna came to check on you, but didn't stay long. She didn't want to carry the germs to Alanna, because she was just three, four months old.

"Alanna got sick, though. My lord, how that little baby made it through, I do not know."

"Adam and Paige can beat it," I said. "Katy and I did and Alanna. They're both older and their systems are strong."

"We'll see son."

What a way to think positively, Father!

(Piper's POV)

It was so rough. Paige and Adam both suffered. Ciara wanted to be with both of them, but she couldn't. She said she didn't care if she got sick. She wanted to be with her sister and brother like Katy and Matthew were. Leo and I gave in. That was a huge mistake, because she fell ill.

(Katy's POV)

"You are one stubborn girl," I said as I sat with Ciara who was now sick. It had only been a day.

"I don't care," Ciara said. "I wanted to be with Paige and Adam."

"Look where that got you," Matthew said.

I chuckled.

Adam, Paige, and Ciara were all in individual rooms. It was a smart thing to do in case one of them got better before another.

(Leo's POV)

A few days later…

"Ciara is getting better. Her fever has broken and she is doing well."

"What about Paige and Adam?" I asked.

"It does not look good for either of them. They are not getting better."

(Piper's POV)

"You need to get better, Paige," I said. "Your sisters need you. You might not think Katy does, but she does need you. Even after I was married to your father, all my sisters still needed me. We needed Aunt Prue after she was married to Uncle Andy.

"Fight, sweetheart! You're strong! Get better!"

(Katy's POV)

I got the news that next morning that Paige had passed. Adam died a few hours after her.

(Matthew's POV)

A dark cloud was upon the castle as everyone grieved for the loss of Adam and Paige. For the first time ever, I saw my father cry. I hid my grief from everyone. I needed to be strong for Katy and Ciara. They needed me. We needed each other. There were just three of us now.

On the day of their funeral, though, that was when I broke. I went in a rage.

"Too bad."

"Such a shame."

"We were better off if Prince Adam had lived and Princess Katy and Princess Paige were the ones to die. Not too mention Princess Ciara. Most girls turn out like their mothers."

I overheard courtiers talking. They were bad mouthing my sisters and mother. People still gave the Halliwell family a bad name. It was all because of Grammy and Grappy Sam. Also people hated that my father married my mother, because of Grammy.

"How DARE you?" I snapped at the small group of courtiers.

"Prince Matthew."

"How DARE you all say my sisters should have been the ones to die?" I shouted.

I had the whole room's attention.

"Prince…"

"DO NOT, 'Prince Matthew' me! I am talking and you will listen! How dare you all talk negatively about my sisters and my mother on the day of the funeral of my little sister and baby brother! My mother has been good to you all and my sisters have been good to your brats!

"Your children have caused nothing but trouble to my sisters, especially Katy since she was a little girl. Say ONE worse thing about my sisters or mother ever again, I will KILL you!"

"Matthew," My father shouted.

I stormed out of the room, ignoring him. That was when I broke down.

(Katy's POV)

I followed Matthew out of the dinning room. That was where everyone had been. I heard sobs. I followed them and found Matthew sitting on a bench. Some people liked to sit there and read, because it was in a corner and no one really would notice you there. I found Matthew, because of his sobs.

"Matthew," I said.

"Go away, Katy!" He snapped at me.

I didn't go anywhere. I sat down next to him. He was turned away from me. I touched his shoulder.

"Matty," I said. "What happened in there?"

"Those courtiers said Adam should have lived and you, Paige, and Ciara should have been the ones to die. They also said daughters turn out to be like their mothers."

"Well, I don't care if I turn out to be my mother. Mother married good and I know she and Father really love each other. She loved him regardless of him being the prince when they fell in love. I wish they would let the thing between Mother's parents go. It has been thirty years since Grammy and Grappy Sam got together."

"I know," Matthew said. He looked at me, finally. "They have no right to bad mouth Paige or Ciara. They have done nothing. They just lived their lives."

"Well, I have developed an attitude over the years that we are royalty and we can strike those people down. A lot people have come to support Father as king and Mother as queen over the years. There is only a few who dislike the Halliwell family/Mother/me.

"People mainly dislike Mother and I. They'll grow to dislike Ciara, because that girl is going to have an attitude from this day forward, because we have lost Paige and Adam. She feels alone, because I'm married and in two years you'll be married."

"Yes, well, two years is a long way away. Ciara still has me and I know she still has you."

"Yes, she does. I'll want her to be around all the time once I have my first child. She can look after him or her for me."

"Yeah, I can't wait until you have your first child. I won't have mine for two years and I know you'll have one before then."

"I'm working on it. Alex and I am being patient with it. Mother was pregnant with us rather quickly."

"Yeah, I think it takes awhile for some people."

"No rush, especially after losing Paige and Adam. I'll be happy when I have a child in my womb, but right now I'm complete with having my husband, twin brother and baby sister in my life."

"Same here," Matthew said. "But I would like to see Holly. I'm glad she'll be here soon."

I smiled. We had both written letters to Holly about Paige and Adam's passing. She wrote back, saying she would be coming out as soon as she could to see us all—Matthew, me, Ciara and our parents.

"You know what I was going to do when I was king?" Matthew asked.

"What?" I replied.

"I was going to co-rule with Adam. I thought it would be a neat idea for the heirs to both rule once Father was gone."

"That's a neat idea."

"I'm still going to do it, but I want to co-rule with my twin sister."

I smiled. "Thanks, Matthew. We are actually the heirs of Father since we were born first."

"Exactly."

I gave Matthew a hug. "You are the best brother and I love you."

"I love you too, Katy. I'm glad I still have you and Ciara."

"Same here."

Chapter 52

(Leo's POV)

Holly arrived the next day to visit us all. Having her around helped Matthew, Katy, and Ciara feel a little better. Holly had not come alone either. She brought her brother, who was two years younger than her. He was named Michael II after his father. He had just turned eleven in March.

My little angel, Ciara developed a little crush for Michael II. I had high hopes for my little angel. Maybe she would marry Michael II and when his father passes, become queen of that kingdom.

(Piper's POV)

I noticed the change in Ciara with Michael II being around. He brought Ciara's spirits up a lot and that made me happy. Holly had brought Matthew's spirits up a whole lot as well. Alex was doing a great job with having Katy's spirits up.

Leo and I were doing okay. We knew his parents and Grams were taking care of Adam and Paige for us.

(Matthew's POV)

"My father had insisted on Michael coming out here with me. It was not just accompanying me, but he wanted Michael and Ciara to get more acquainted with each other…" Holly told me as we took a stroll in the gardens.

It had been a few days since and her brother arrived.

"Why does your father want Ciara and Michael II to get more acquainted with each other?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Matthew? My father wants my brother to marry Ciara."

"Yes, but why? You and I are going to be married."

"Well, if Michael and Ciara get married and Ciara produces an heir for my brother and I produce an heir for you once we're married, our kingdoms will forever be allies. My father wants to keep our kingdom together so we do not have another ruler like we did with his uncle, King Menelaus. Your father is a great king and your mother a great queen. A woman usually is the reason why a man is the way he is. If Ciara grows up to be like your mother then my brother will be like your father."

I nodded my head. "You are right. My father is fair, but when it comes to seriousness of his kingdom, people, and family, he does what is necessary. Your father is a fait man too."

"Exactly and you will be a fair king when your father leaves this life and enters the next."

"You remember I told you when I was to become king I was going to co-rule with Adam, right?"

"Yes," Holly said.

"Well, when I am king, I am going to co-rule with Katy."

Holly smiled. "I think that is a great idea, especially if Ciara were to marry my brother."

"I would treat you as a co-ruler too. Most queens do not get to do with as they please sometimes, but my father has seen reason with my mother."

"I know."

(Leo's POV)

About a month later, it was my birthday. Ciara had had her tenth birthday just a few weeks before mine. It was my thirty-fifth birthday. Piper and I always insisted there be huge celebrations for birthdays when they were 5, 10, 20, 30, 15, 25, and 35. But we had made Katy and Matthew's sixteenth birthday bigger than their fifteenth.

"To King Leonardo on his birthday!" Andy shouted with a drink in his hand.

"To the king!" The court shouted.

"Three cheers for King Leonardo!" Cole shouted. "Hip-hip!"

"Hurray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hurray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hurray!"

I raised my drink to everyone and took a sip.

It was the evening of my birthday. The day had been filled with fun and games for everyone. But the loss of Adam and Paige still lingered in our hearts.

"Father, you have to dance with me, please," Katy said, coming over to Piper's and my table.

"Of course, sweetheart," I said.

She had a huge smile on her face. I got up from my seat and walked around the table. I held my hand out for my oldest daughter; she took it and the two of us stepped onto the dance floor.

(Piper's POV)

I smiled brightly as Leo and Katy began to dance. Alex walked up to the table and bowed.

"May I have this dance, Piper?" He asked.

"Always," I smiled. I got up from my seat. Then two of us then joined Katy, Leo, Ciara, Matthew, and the rest of the courtiers dancing.

Losing Adam and Paige had been a horrible thing, but it was nice that everyone in the court was having happier days. The whole family was having happier days. Ciara had had a happy day when we celebrated her birthday two weeks ago.

Leo and I had gotten her a new horse for her birthday. We had presented her with a beautiful brown mare that was just a few years old. Ciara named the horse Paige in memory of her older sister.

(Katy's POV)

"I have a special birthday present for you, Father," I said.

He smiled. "What's that?"

I grinned. "You're going to be a grandfather!"

Father and I both stopped dancing. I was smiling brightly. "Did I hear you correctly? I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"Yes! I am three weeks late for my cycle!"

(Leo's POV)

"Cut the music!" I shouted.

The musicians stopped playing and everyone began to murmur.

"I have just received some wonderful news from my daughter, Princess Katarina," I said. Everyone looked at me with wonder. "Katarina is with child! I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Cheers came from all around.

(Matthew's POV)

Ciara and I both had been dancing together. She and I went over to our sister.

"You're with child?" I asked.

"Yes!" Katy smiled. "You're going to be an uncle."

I smiled. I gave my sister a big hug, but not too big.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Mother said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Mother," Katy said.

Katy and I stood with our parents, Ciara, and Alex.

"We might have lost two of our family members," Alex said. "But we will be gaining more in the years to come."

"Life goes on," I said.

Chapter 53

(Katy's POV)

I was so happy! I was going to be a mother! The morning following my father's birthday, the people began their gossiping of my family.

"Prince Matthew better hope she has girls like Princess Anna until he marries Princess Holly and gets her with child."

"If she has a boy, he has a right to the throne."

"Prince Matthew is the heir to the throne. Any children he has with Princess Holly will be first in line before Princess Katarina and Prince Alexander's children."

"Somebody would have to assassinate Prince Matthew after his sister had a boy so Princess Katarina and her husband would be the next in line to throne after King Leonardo dies and then their son would rule after them."

"If something happens to Prince Matthew, Princess Katarina would take the throne once her father dies. Queen Piper would just be the Queen Mother. She will become that too once Prince Matthew marries Princess Holly and the king lives this life for the next."

"What makes you think the king will die first? The queen could go before him and if she does, the king will take poison just as his father did."

"Good grief," I said as I walked into my rooms. Alex was sitting in the sitting room with my cousin, David (Uncle Andy and Aunt Prue's oldest son), his best friend since childhood.

"What's wrong, Katy?" David asked.

I smiled at my husband and cousin. "The usual, David. The court is gossiping about me."

"What are they saying?" Alex asked.

"They are saying that if I have a boy, I plan on hiring someone to kill Matthew, so once my father dies, I will take the throne and then our son will take the throne after you and I die.

"No way! I love my twin brother with all my heart! I would never have someone kill him or even hurt him! When Matthew does become king, he said he and I will co-rule the kingdom. He had planned on doing it with Adam. Now he is going to do it with me."

"I have no high hopes to hurt your brother either, Katy and become king. I do not wish to do anything to give our children a right to the throne. I fell in love with you despite you being the king's daughter," Alex said.

"I know. I just hate these people always gossiping about me."

"They're going to, Katy," David said. "It is going to keep on happening until the end of time. Let them think what they want think and let them say what they want to say. You know what you are going to do. You are going to be like your Aunt Anna a little bit, but Matthew is going to co-rule with you."

"Does that mean I can help rule?" Alex asked.

I smiled. "I thought you had no high hopes to become king?"

"I don't, but if the opportunity is there, why not?"

"I don't know how that is going to work. I think Matthew just might add you as one of his advisers like my father did my uncles."

"That works for me."

I chuckled.

(Leo's POV)

I had just received a letter from King Michael (Holly's father). The high hopes I had for Ciara were right. King Michael is proposing a marriage between his son, Prince Michael II and Ciara. He said that Prince Michael really liked Ciara and Princess Holly told him that Ciara really liked Prince Michael.

"This is good news," I said.

"What does King Michael say, Father?" Matthew asked.

"He is proposing a marriage between his son and Ciara."

Matthew smiled. "Holly told me that King Michael wanted to do that."

"I had hopes for it too. Ciara and Michael II had a great time together. She was smitten. I saw the same look in Katy's eyes with Alex and I saw the same look in your mother's eyes when our relationship started."

Matthew smiled. "Like mother, like daughters?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile. "I need to go talk to your mother and sister about this."

(Piper's POV)

Ciara and I were in her rooms doing her lessons for the day. Matthew and Katy still had lessons, but they were different from Ciara's. Matthew learned from his father about ruling the kingdom. Katy learned from Anna about being a great princess.

My oldest daughter did not need those lessons. I had raised her up of how to be a proper young woman. My mother had done the same. Anna only did it, because her nieces were like her, the sisters of the heir to the throne.

"Very good, sweetheart," I said as Ciara read to me. She was reading a difficult book for her age and she was doing an excellent job with it.

There was a knock suddenly on the door. Ciara and I both looked to see Leo.

"Hi Papa," Ciara said.

"Hello sweetheart," He said, walking into the room. "Sorry to interrupt lessons."

"That's quite already, my love," I said. "I think Ciara could use a break. She is reading very well."

"Fantastic." He walked over to Ciara and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I have some news to share with the both of you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I received a letter from Holly's father."

"King Michael?" Ciara asked. Leo nodded his head. "What does he have to say?"

"Well, he is proposing a marriage between you and Michael II."

"Really?"

"Yes." Leo handed Ciara a piece of paper he had been holding. She took it and read it. I read it over her shoulder.

"That is fantastic," I said.

Leo smiled at me.

"I accept!" Ciara said, looking at her father.

I smiled at him.

"Well, that is good news. But you do realize it'll be five years before you marry him," Leo said.

"That is like Princess Holly and Matthew. I can wait that long."

"So we accept the marriage proposal?" Leo asked, looking at me.

"I know Ciara and Michael II both like each other and that is all I want," I said.

"Good. I will write King Michael back with our answer."

Leo got up and left the room then.

It then hit me; my youngest daughter would leave me in five years to marry a prince of another kingdom. She would not live here with me, her father, and siblings anymore. I'm sure Danielle (Holly's mom) felt the same way with Holly only a few years away from marrying Matthew.

Chapter 54

(Katy's POV)

My pregnancy went well. Everyone took excellent care of me, especially Alex. He was great about giving me shoulder rubs and foot rubs. He also gave my belly a gentle rubbing.

Time flew by fast. I loved having something precious inside me growing. I loved it the first time I felt the baby move or kick. Sometimes the baby would kick in the middle of the night. He or she would wake me by it. It would scare me, but then I would realize the baby was just kicking. Alex would end up waking up from my sudden care. I would tell him it was okay and place his hand on my belly to feel our baby kick.

My baby was due sometime between November and December. I went into my confinement the end of October. That sucked.

Ciara came by to see me every day. She spent a lot of time with me when she came to see me as well. She was lonely without me and I was the same with her.

Everyone is my family made an attempt to see me. My parents were frequently in my rooms asking my maids if I was all right. Alex was the same way. Everyone got antsy when it got closer to my due date. I was very glad to be in my rooms and away from the gossip.

(Matthew's POV)

I sat back and listened every day to what the people of the court gossiped about. I shook my head and laughed to myself. They were always talking about Katy and her unborn child. Some people even started saying that if Katy had boys, I would make sure they were all mysterious killed so none of them could have the throne if I were to only have daughters or make sure my sons were not threatened.

It was load of crap! First off, if Katy were to have sons, they would be treated just the same as my sons when Holly has them. Second, I would never do anything to hurt my sister intentionally. She is my own flush and blood. We shared a womb for nine months. She has been my best friend our whole lives and it was going to stay that way until we both died. Third, if Katy has sons and I have sons, I will make sure they get along, and when I become king one day all my twin sister's children will be treated as great as my children.

Ciara will be marrying in five years. Her children do not have to feud with cousins, just siblings. Oh, but my sweet baby sister will make sure her children get along. She has hated each and every time Katy, Paige, Adam, and I have ever fought. Now Katy and I are the only ones that will be fighting.

(Leo's POV)

"The gossip of the court is getting very irritating," Alex said as I sat with him and Matthew.

"That is very understandable," Matthew said. "If I hear one worse thing about Katy or even you, I'm going to snap."

"They'll keep on talking," I said. "You have to learn to tune them out. We all know Katy would not conspire to kill her own flesh and blood. I know you wouldn't do that either, Matthew. And Alex, you have said you love Katy despite her being my daughter.

"Ever since I was fourteen years and came to court full-time the people of the court have done nothing but talk. There was nothing I could really do as a young prince when I watched my father take one mistress after another and my mother just sit back and let it happen. That was what the people talked about mostly when it came to the royal family.

"The next thing they talked about was when your mother and I started a relationship, Matthew. My father was not happy about it. I think it was us having sexual relations before marriage. But my father had dismissed some ladies of my sister's household shortly after the queen had come to court to be a lady in my sister's household.

"The people talked about my relationship with the queen, because everyone was still talking bad about the Halliwell family. Victor had had a mistress and Patty had turned to her friend, Sam for comfort. There marriage was in shambles anyway. They divorced and Patty married Sam. Then shortly after they were married Paige was born.

"Everyone talked badly about Patty and called it a scandal. Everyone has had it out for the Halliwell, because of that one damn thing. The queen and I married, we were a prince and princess and then my mother died and my father drank poison, killing himself. I became king and that made your mother, Matthew, the queen. Shortly after that she told me she was with child and she was carrying Matthew and Katy.

"The people talked bad when the queen was pregnant. They're going to talk bad. I have learned to tune them out. We all know the truth."

"I should learn to tune them out?" Matthew asked.

I nodded my head. "I suggest you do. I talk privately with courtier every so often about their gossip. I make threats and it works. I think I might need to do that now."

(Piper's POV)

"How are feeling today, sweetheart?" I asked Katy as I visited with her. Ciara was already with her.

"I am feeling fine, Mother. Thank you," Katy replied.

"Good." I sat on the bed with her. I took her hand in both of mine and kissed it.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Ciara asked.

"I was just thinking of my mother."

My mother had died a few years back. She died of old age. Sam died a few months after my other. He was broken hearted when my mother died. I guess he died of a broken heart. My father had died five years ago. It was just me and my sisters left of the Halliwell family. Prue, Phoebe, and I had had the name before us each married.

"I miss her too," Katy said.

"When Adam and Paige died it did a comfort to me to know they would be with her and Grams again."

"It's never easy losing a grandmother."

"No, it isn't."

"I wish I could have known Grams," Ciara said.

"You would have loved her, sweetheart," I said. "She loved all her grandchildren and great grandchildren. Liza is named after her."

"I thought Liza was named after Uncle Cole's mom?"

"She is, but her middle name is Penelope. That was Grams's name. She was called Penny for short."

"I decided something, Mother," Katy said.

"What?" I asked.

"I've decided that if the baby is a girl I'm going to name her Patricia for after Grammy. Alex agreed to it."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"What if it's a boy?" Ciara asked.

"Theodore. We can call him Teddy for short. He'll be called Theodore Adam."

"What will the girl's full name be?" I asked.

"Patricia Hallie," Katy said. "I got the middle name for Halliwell."

"That's a great idea."

(Katy's POV)

I started having labor pains in the afternoon close to the end of November. The pain was unbelievable. Ciara, only ten years old, refused to leave my side. She did not want to leave her older sister when I needed her most. She stayed by side long time, holding my hand and helping me through the pain.

My labor pains went on for sixteen hours. The next morning at about 8 o'clock, my baby was coming.

"You can do it," My mother said as she was by my side.

I held her hand and Ciara's. My cousins, Alanna and Evelyn were also by my side.

I cried out in pain as I pushed.

"Yes, yes, that's it, Princess Katarina."

I gave another cry out in pain and then I heard a cry. A smile came to my lips.

"It's a girl."

(Matthew's POV)

I stood in the sitting room with my father, Alex and a few others. My sister was strong and I knew she would be fine.

(Alex's POV)

I paced back and forth. I stopped when I heard a cry. It was the cry of a baby.

"She's had it," I said.

"Yes, she has," Leo said. He patted me on the shoulder.

We all stood for a few moments and waited for the doors to open. As they were about to open, Katy started screaming in pain again. The doors were slammed shut again.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Something is wrong."

"Wait, Alex," Leo said.

"Wait, Father?" Matthew said.

"Your mother did the same thing when she was giving birth to you and Katy. Aunt Paige did the same when she had her twin girls, Carrie and Callie. There might be twins."

"Twins?" I said to myself, trying to calm down.

There was a crying baby as Katy's screams stopped.

"Twins!" I said out loud. "Katy had twins!"

Chapter 55

(Katy's POV)

I was speechless as I saw another baby. I had had twins.

"Another girl."

"Twin girls?" I said.

"Yes, Princess Katarina, twin girls."

I was shocked. I had _not_ been expecting that.

Alanna had my first daughter in her arms. "She is very healthy, Katy."

(Alex's POV)

The doors to the bed chambers opened then. It was Ciara. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Katy had twins," She said, looking directly at me. "She had twin girls."

"Girls?" I said.

"Yes, go see."

I walked into the room. Katy looked exhausted from just having two babies. Alanna and Piper each held a baby. I walked over to them.

"Congratulations, Alex," Piper said. "You're the father of two healthy baby girls."

I was speechless. I looked at the baby in my mother-in-law's arms.

"Take her," She said.

I held my arms out. Piper instructed me on how to hold her. I had hold on her and cradled her close in my arms. I fell in love instantly with the new life in my arms.

(Matthew's POV)

I had a bright smile on my face as I entered the bed chambers. I saw Alex holding one of the twins. He was a changed man. I looked over toward Katy. Alanna was handing her the other twin. Mother walked past me and to Father. She had a huge smile on her face.

Alex went over to the bed.

I stood, smiling as I watched my twin sister with her husband as they held their newborn twin girls.

"Matthew," Katy said, getting my attention.

I looked at her, smiling still.

"Come hold one of your new nieces."

I nodded and walked over. Alex stood up and gave me the baby in his arms. The baby girl starting fused a little, but she calmed down once she was secure in my arms. Alex was back on the bed and took the other baby from Katy. He then handed her off to my father.

(Leo's POV)

I smiled brightly as Alex gave me one of my new granddaughters. I couldn't believe I was a grandfather now. I remembered the day I became a father. Those were the happiest days of my life.

(Piper's POV)

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched Leo and Matthew with the new twin girls. Katy had done beautifully giving birth. I was so proud of her.

"Don't cry, Mama," Ciara said.

I smiled at my youngest daughter. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

(Matthew's POV)

An hour later, Father, Alex, and I all went to the throne room. Mother and Ciara remained with Katy and the twin girls. I couldn't wait to hear what the court had to say about Katy having twin girls.

"King Leonardo, his son, Prince Matthew, and his son-in-law, Prince Alexander," The page announced as the three of us walked into the room. Everyone bowed to us. Alex and I both stood on either side of Father.

Father looked at me. "Would you like to do the honors?"

I nodded my head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of the court," I said. "A little over an hour ago, my dear twin sister, Princess Katarina gave birth to two healthy babies…"

The murmurs began. I smirked. "Princess Katarina and Prince Alexander are the proud parents of twin girls!"

"Twin girls?"

"You heard me! You _all _heard me! My sister did not give birth to any boys. So stop your nasty gossiping about _conspiracies_!"

I looked over at Alex. Alex smiled.

"Princess Katarina and I have named our twin daughters already. They are both named after very important people in our lives…"

Father continued for Alex. "The new princesses will be called Patricia Hallie Bennett and Piper Ciara Bennett."

I smirked. _That's right, people, gossip about my nieces being named after my grandmother and mother._

Chapter 56

(Piper's POV)

I loved having babies around again. I had a few great nieces and nephews, but my daughter having her own children was so much better. There were two parts of my first born that had been born all over again: my twin granddaughters.

I found it hard to believe as well that Katy was a mother now. I guess you would say my oldest child and daughter was all grown up. That broke my heart. As a parent you did not want your children to grow up and have their own lives as you had had.

I thought of January. Holly would be fourteen then. It was about one year away from when she would be fifteen and then marry Matthew.

I missed Paige and Adam. What was to be Paige's sixteenth birthday was coming up. What was Adam's fourteenth birthday had happened in October. Those days had been hard.

Parents were not supposed to out live their children. Children were supposed to out live their parents.

(Leo's POV)

I found Piper alone in our bed chambers. She was lying on the bed. I figured she was tired from being with Katy most of the night. I heard sobs, though.

I quietly closed the bed chamber doors.

"Piper," I said.

Piper sat up in bed and looked at me. Tears streamed down her cheeks. I walked over to her and sat down on the bed next her. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her.

"What's wrong, my love?" I asked.

"I can't help but think of Paige and Adam," She sobbed.

I understood then. I tightened my hold on her.

"I know how you feel. It is especially hard with Katy becoming a new mother. Matthew is grown up and ready for marriage. All we have is Ciara who has five years before she'll be ready for marriage."

"I wonder what the baby we lost would have been like," Piper said. "I wonder what our third son would have been like."

Our sixth child had been a boy. But his birth had been very difficult for Piper and she could not have anymore children after that. He had died in the womb.

"I don't know," I said. "But I bet he would have been a wonderful edition to have. Matthew would be spending all his time with him like Katy has been with Ciara since Paige and Adam died. Look at me, sweetheart."

Piper pulled back and looked at me.

"Paige and Adam are in a good place. They're with all their grandparents. Your parents, my parents, Paige, and Adam sent us Katy and Alex's twin girls to bring love to new lives. In a few years, Matthew and Holly will have their own children. That'll be great.

"Our children are growing up, but you and I will have each other still. We're both pretty healthy and I think we have thirty more years before we go."

"I love you," Piper said.

"Not as much as I love you."

Piper smiled. I smiled. I leaned forward and kissed her.

(Katy's POV)

It had been a very long day. I had been given a great gift. And both of those great gifts slept soundly nearby.

Alex walked into the bedchambers with a smile. He was dressed for bed.

"Do you need anything else, sweetheart?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. But the girls and I could use some company," I replied.

He smiled back and nodded his head. He walked over to where the girls lay. He was the proud papa now and would always be looking after his girls. He soon joined me in bed.

The room was quiet, except for the sound of the roaring fire and the sounds of all of us breathing. People had been in and out of our rooms all day, family mostly. It had been loud. But it was nice to have quiet.

"You ready for motherhood?" Alex whispered.

I nodded my head. "Are you ready for fatherhood?"

"Yes. I learned from a great man known as Leonardo Wyatt of how to be a great father to daughters."

I smiled. Alex had all brothers. "Thank you," I said.

"No, thank you."

"It was a team effort."

Alex gave a quiet chuckle. He leaned forward and kissed me.

Chapter 57

(Piper's POV)

"You know I was only Princess Piper for a very short time," I told Katy.

Katy chuckled. "Well, your granddaughter will be Princess Piper for her whole life."

I smiled. I walked over to my daughter. Katy smiled brightly at me. The twins were nearly a month old. It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve.

Katy and I both were in her bed chambers. Piper and Patricia were both sound asleep. That was the nice thing about babies: they slept a lot. All babies needed were to be fed, held, and changed.

"I think Grammy likes Princess Patricia," Katy said.

"No, she preferred being the mother of the queen," I said.

Katy grinned at me. "What do you want your grandchildren to call you when they're older?"

"Grams."

"Are you going to have any favorite granddaughters as well?"

"That is only if you have any more daughters and your siblings have daughters as well. Matthew needs to have at least one son and the same with Ciara when she marries Michael II. That is the job for the wife of the heir to the throne. I did it on the first try, of course, you were definitely a bonus. I wanted a girl and your father wanted a son first thing just so he would have an heir to secure the kingdom. I think that is a smart idea actually."

"If I had married a prince to another kingdom, would you have wanted me to have a son first?" Katy asked.

"Yes, I would. But if Holly and Ciara have daughters first, hopefully the next one will be a boy. But I wouldn't mind having my granddaughters as heirs to the throne."

"I don't want any of my children to be kings or queens. I just want them to be princes, princesses, or forms of nobility."

"Speaking of," I said. "Your aunts and uncles all have their own titles, lands, and houses. Your aunts have decided that they want you and your siblings to have Halliwell Manor."

"What?"

I nodded my head. "Grams had left the Manor to Grammy and Grappy Sam. But Grammy left the Manor to me and my sisters. They all decided that their children would get their houses and land when they died. They wanted to give their nieces and nephew, the princesses and prince, the Halliwell Manor. And since Ciara will be marrying Prince Michael in about four years and Matthew will marry Holly in about one year, and then those four will all be kings and queens when your father and King Michael depart from this life, your aunts wanted you and Alex to have the Manor."

"So your childhood home is mine now?"

I nodded my head. "Yes and since there is no Duchess or Duke of Prescott, your father is bestowing that honor on you and Alex."

Katy grinned. "I am honored, Mama!"

I grinned myself. "You haven't called me that in a long time. I like it better than Mother. It makes me think of you as a little girl again."

"I'll always be your little girl, Mama, and the same with Ciara."

I smiled. I hugged Katy then.

(Leo's POV)

"After the Christmas holiday, I shall bestow a new title on my daughter, Princess Katarina and her husband, Prince Alexander," I said to all the men with titles of my court. I liked to let everyone know who would be joining the ranks of nobility.

"What title would that be your highness?" Cole asked.

"The title that has been vacant since the death of the Queen's mother, Patricia Halliwell and her step father, Samuel Wilder: Duchess and Duke of Prescott."

"Samuel Wilder was never the Duke of Prescott and Patricia Halliwell was never the Duchess of Prescott either," A Count said.

"Oh, but my good Count, when Penelope Halliwell died she left her property and title to her only living child, Patricia Halliwell," I said. "You know the rule:_ Any lord or lady of nobility may leave their land, property, and title to their children or sister, brother, niece, nephew, or cousin by marriage or blood. _

"Grams, better known as Penelope Halliwell to you, left her land, property and title to Mother, better known as Patricia Halliwell to you. MY mother-in-law and her husband were the duchess and duke of Prescott until the day they died. YOU and MANY other lords of this court were not respectable to call my dear mother-in-law and step father-in-law Duchess or Duke. You only refer to them as Lady and Samuel.

"The queen's mother and step father deserved better than that. They were the queen's parents and by golly you all and your families _are _going to respect my wife and oldest daughter. By disrespecting the queen or any of our children you _are_ disrespecting me the king. Now I know why my own father was cruel to most of the lords and other nobles of his court. You showed disrespect to my mother, sister, and me, which disrespected my father.

"If I hear of any talk that I had to give my daughter and son-in-law a title of Duchess and Duke so my daughter's own children would not conspire to take the throne when they were old enough to do so there will be hell to pay! By saying my daughter, son-in-law or grandchildren will conspire in the future is disrespect! I WILL NOT have it anymore in my court!

"I suggest you pass that message along to your wives, daughters, fiancées, nieces, and mistresses, sons, nephews, and cousins! I have been ruling this kingdom for seventeen years. I have had enough! You are all dismissed!"

Everyone bowed to me and left the room. I was in the throne room. Only the lords and nobles had been asked to gather in the throne room with me.

Yes, I had told Matthew and Alex to ignore the gossip, but as far as I was concerned the gossip would continue with Katy and Alex getting the title of Duchess and Duke of Prescott. I had had enough of it and my wife and daughter were going to get the respect they deserved.

The people disrespected Piper, because of Patty and Sam. They disrespected Katy, because she was her mother's daughter. That had been another reason Piper's sisters wanted Katy to have the property and land they had grown up on. Piper had made it big in life by falling in love with me, marrying me, becoming queen, and delivering an heir for me. There was nothing bigger or better that any of her sisters could have done. Phoebe had done the second best by marrying a duke.

"I did not like the way you ruled, Father, because you were sometimes very cruel to people, but I understand why. You were cruel to them, because they were disrespectful to me, Anna, and Mother. We were the royals and we deserved better. Just like Piper and Katy deserve better," I said out loud.

I was alone in the throne room, except for the guards that were doing their jobs.

(Katy's POV)

Alex was as delighted about the news as I was.

"Who says we have to stay at court," Alex said "We could go to the Manor and live as your mother and father had King Christopher not granted them permission to marry."

"I'd love to go, but I can not stay away from court far too long. Ciara needs me."

"Ciara can come visit us. Holly will be part of this court in about another year. Ciara will have another older sister then."

"Alex, I will not run and hide. Everyone will think I am running away, because of their gossiping."

"Katy, forget the people. Let us raise our children away from court."

"Alex, what if something were to happen to my brother within the next year or so and he married Holly and she did not produce a child before then? I would be the next in line for the throne. If Matthew were to do die tomorrow, the throne would be ours. I still have to do my duty as a princess. My father lost two heirs, it'll be up to me if he loses a third."

Alex just looked at me. He _did not _want the royal life. He had fallen in love with despite being the king's daughter. He would only want to serve as the Duke of Prescott, but not the husband of Princess Katarina, the king and queen's oldest daughter and second in line to throne if something were to happen to Prince Matthew.

I would only take the throne if something happened to my brother. But I would never in a million years have him killed or kill him myself. He was my best friend.

"Let me think about, okay," I said.

Alex nodded his head.

It was not a bad thought of escaping the court life for awhile and raising our children elsewhere.

Chapter 58

(Katy's POV)

And so three days later, December 27th, Alex and I were presented our new title by my father.

"I name you, Princess Katarina and your husband, Prince Alexander, the Duchess and Duke of Prescott," Father said. He then placed special caps upon our heads, which marked us as part of the lords and ladies of nobility.

Alex and I both stood up and faced the whole court.

"I give you, the Duke and Duchess of Prescott."

Applause and cheers came.

I could see some people start murmuring to one another. I held my head high. Say what you wanted to say about me. I did not give a damn anymore. I had two of the highest honors ever: princess and duchess.

I was born a princess and now I had the title of duchess. I did not care what you called me. But I would be referred to as Princess Katarina or Duchess of Prescott. My great grandmother had held the title for years and she represented it proudly. She had taught her daughter (Grammy) and her granddaughters (my mother and aunts) to represent the family proudly. My mother and aunts did. Now it was my turn.

My brother would king one day, but I was going to represent both the royal family and nobility.

It was a new chapter in my life and I was going to embrace the new honor my father bestowed on me and Alex.

Alex was too. We had both had a long conversation yesterday. We both had come to agreement. We would go to the Halliwell Manor a couple of the times out of the year and take our children with us. We would escape the court when it was necessary, but then we would come back refreshed and ready to take on the court once more.

(Piper's POV)

I smiled as I noticed a change in my daughter and son-in-law. They were both determined and I was glad for that. Katy had come to me and told me that Alex wanted to leave the court and go the Halliwell Manor.

I did not blame him. I kind of wish King Christopher had said no to Leo and me marrying. I might have preferred to live the rest of my days at the Halliwell Manor with Leo and me raising a family. Leo would have given up the throne to marry me.

He would have told his father that he was giving up the throne and crown to the kingdom. He would have then said that he and I were leaving and going to Halliwell Manor, where my grandmother would gladly take care of us. Grams would have provided for me and Leo. She would have done anything for me and she did.

But I had known to learn that this was my life: a queen. I had married a man that had loved me and still loved me with all his heart. I was his one and only. He had me move into his bed chambers with him a week after Katy and Matthew were born. If he would have taken a mistress, that never would have happened. But he only shared his bed with me and he only had rendezvous with me: his wife and queen.

I had given him six children. Sadly, one of the children died in childbirth. Then we lost two to the Scarlett fever. But we still had three living healthy children. One was already married and had produced children for her husband. Matthew would marry Holly in a year's time and soon after hopefully he would have an heir or two of his own. Ciara would marry in about four years and then produce an heir or two for her husband.

Ciara was marrying a prince and the heir to a kingdom. And as the duty of the wife of an heir to a kingdom, she must produce an heir or two. I had faith in my daughter. But King Michael had no intention of breaking his friendship with Leo. Matthew and Holly were in love and ready to marry. Ciara and Michael II were smitten and would be ready to marry by the time it was time for that.

Matthew would be king one day and Ciara a queen one day. Katy would just be a princess, the king's sister. But now with the title of Duchess, she was more than just the future king's sister. She was of the lords and ladies of nobility. If she was not respected as a princess, she would be respected as a Duchess.

Alex would prefer being a Duke to a prince. He would proudly represent his title for me and my side of the family. He was like my own son, even if he was just my daughter's husband. But he had always respected me and my family.

(Alex's POV)

This is what I had wanted, a title. I referred to be a duke, even though I was the son-in-law to the king and queen. Their daughter was my wife. Katy knew in heart that she was the king and queen's daughter and had grown up a princess. But she referred to spend the rest of her life as the Duchess of Prescott.

I loved my wife and in-laws and I was grateful to them. I had known Penelope Halliwell, because my best friend had been her first great grandchild, David Trudeau, her oldest granddaughter's son. She was a great woman as was Patricia Halliwell, her daughter. Patricia's daughters/Penelope's granddaughters were all great woman as well. Those daughters/granddaughters had produced great children of their own. The best of their granddaughters/great-granddaughters was Katarina, of course.

Katy was so much like Piper: strong, beautiful, and loving. I treasured Katy and I was going to treasure her every day for the rest of our lives together.

(Katy's POV)

Alex kissed me deep and passionately. We were both alone. He had pulled me aside. I had had no idea what was on his mind. But now I knew.

I gave a moan as his tongue dominated my mouth. His body had me pressed against a wall. His hands were cupping my face as he kissed me.

"Alex," I moaned as he moved his mouth from mine and to my neck. His hands were now on my waist.

"What?" He teased, his tongue licking my collarbone.

"Not here."

He whispered into my ear, "I can't make love to you for two more weeks. Just let me do something."

I didn't object. I pulled his face back to mine, kissing him deep and passionate. His hands remained on my waist as he continued to press his body into me. I could feel his want for me, but like he said we still had two weeks before we could make love. I could satisfy his want another way other than making love.

(Leo's POV)

"Where did our daughter and son-in-law disappear to?" I asked Piper.

Piper grinned. "You know, young love."

I couldn't help but smirk. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "There is also old love like you and me."

"Then let's get to it your majesty."

My smirk grew bigger as Piper grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

(Piper's POV)

Leo and I found a private place of our own. After eighteen years of marriage, we were still so much in love and still had the spark to make love in random places in the castle.

(Matthew's POV)

I shook my head. I had noticed Katy and Alex had disappeared and then I saw my parents whisper to each other, smile and then leave the room. Everyone, but me was having sexual relations.

There were girls fifteen and older who "got my eye." Those girls were only being used by their families or for their own personal gain. No!

I would get my chance for sexual relations. I was promised to marry Princess Holly. I was going to be like my father. The woman I was in love with would be my first. The woman I was in love with was Holly. I would have been married by now if King Michael had not proposed marriage between me and Holly.

I think I would have been married by now, because I could have actually fallen in love with any girl of the court. But my heart belonged to my future bride and I looked forward to when we would marry and have our wedding night.

Chapter 59

A year and two months later…

(Piper's POV)

I smiled as I looked in on my son. He stood with Leo. My smile grew bigger.

Today was the big day, Matthew and Holly were _finally _getting married. It was February. Holly had turned fifteen in mid-January last month. Oh, it was so great.

Holly's parents and brother were here, along with some very important lords and ladies of King Michael's court. We had all been looking forward to this day for years and it was finally here.

"Did your father help you get ready for your wedding?" Matthew asked Leo.

"Yes, he did," Leo said. "I'm glad you're finally getting married. You have been waiting for this a long time, haven't you?"

Matthew nodded. "I want what you and Mother have. I want a wife and a family. I hope Holly gets pregnant right away."

"Your mother got pregnant with you and Katy quickly. But we were having sexual relations before we were married."

"No, tonight will be Holly's and my first time together."

Leo nodded.

"Hello," I said.

My husband and son looked at me.

"Hi Mother," Matthew said.

"Hi. I just wanted to see how we were doing?"

"We're doing fine," Leo said. "How are things with the bride?"

"Her mother, Katy, and Ciara are getting her ready. She is very happy."

"I hope so," Matthew said.

I nodded my head. "Well, it'll all be okay." I gave Matthew a kiss on the cheek and then left the room.

(Katy's POV)

Holly looked so beautiful. Her wedding dress was similar to mine, white with gold embroidery.

"You have something blue, new, and old," Danielle (Holly's mother) said. "Now you need something borrowed."

Danielle looked at me. I smiled. I grabbed a box and presented it to Holly.

"And now you have something borrowed," I said. I opened it.

Holly gasped. "It's the tiara you wore for your wedding to Alex," She said.

I nodded my head. She looked at me, smiling. "I am going to be your older sister. And sisters share things with each other."

"Thank you, Katy."

I nodded my head. Danielle carefully took the tiara from inside the box. I closed the box and placed it down. Danielle then placed the tiara on Holly's head.

"I think you're ready," Danielle said.

Holly giggled. She covered her mouth. She was so happy.

(Leo's POV)

Piper and I made our way into the chapel for the wedding. Michael and Danielle followed us. Holly's brother would be giving her away.

As us two kings and queens made our way to our seats for the ceremony, our lords, ladies, and their families bowed to us. Katy and Alex followed us. After all of us were seated. Matthew with Ciara came. We could not have the groom make his presents known alone. His little sister was a good choice.

As Matthew and Ciara made their way, everyone bowed again for them.

Ciara joined me, her mother, sister, and brother-in-law. We all stood and the bride made her appearance with her escort.

(Matthew's POV)

I smiled as I saw Holly and Michael II come down the aisle. Holly looked beautiful. I noticed she was wearing Katy's tiara from her wedding. That made me smile even more.

(Holly's POV)

I had been waiting for this day for so long and I could not believe it was finally here. I was walking down the aisle toward my future husband. I would be his wife. One day, he and I would be king and queen of this very kingdom. I was in hurry to be queen.

My mother-in-law and father-in-law were both young still. I think they still had thirty more years.

No, first, I would give my husband as many heirs as possible.

(Ciara's POV)

Here I was eleven years old, two months from twelve, and sitting at another one of my siblings' weddings. This one was bigger than Katy's, though. It was Matthew's. He was the heir and it would be Holly's job to give him an heir.

I had no doubt Holly could do it. I heard my parents and her parents talking. Danielle's mother had mentioned Holly's cycles were regular. That was very important. Hopefully, mine will be regular and I can give my future husband an heir of his own.

I looked over toward Michael II as he sat with parents and younger brother, Travis. Travis was about two years younger than his brother. He was my age. I surely hoped there would be no conspiracies in their kingdom when I finally marry Michael II.

I caught Michael's eye, though. He smiled at me. I grinned back. I then acted like a good and proper princess by paying attention to a very important event in my family's life.

(Alex's POV)

I was very happy for my brother-in-law. It was his time now and he deserved it.

I held Katy's hand the whole ceremony. She cried a little. She was watching her brother get married. He had been waiting for this day for so long and it was finally here. He was technically her little brother, because she had been first of them when they had been born.

"Don't you worry about him, Katy," I whispered to her. "He'll be okay."

Katy smiled. I took her hand that was in mine and kissed it.

The last year and two months had been good to us. We had spent the summer at Halliwell Manor and returned in the fall. The girls were fifteen months old. They were our angels and the greatest thing to happen to me aside from their mother.

The girls were being looked after by a trusted governess with other trusted people in our service. Katy did not trust anyone with our daughters and I was the same. Royal blood ran through their veins. If anything happened to them, Leo and Piper would be finding the harmers themselves.

(Leo's POV)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…"

Matthew and Holly shared their first kiss as a newlywed couple.

That was it! My son was married. Now it was his job to get Holly with child as soon as possible and then Holly to deliver a child that was a boy. I was becoming a greedy king, but it had to be done. My son needed an heir. Anything could happen to me and then him.

Chapter 60

(Matthew's POV)

I was so happy. I had not felt this happy since the day I became an uncle. I had my sister and brother-in-law to thank for that. Hopefully, soon they too would be an aunt and uncle. Holly and I both would work on that.

But I was very happy to be married and start a new life with my bride.

Holly was the same. At the reception for our wedding, she was very happy. I never saw a smile leave her face. Everyone had a grand time at the reception. It was the biggest celebration since Katy's and my sixteenth birthday. Katy and Alex's wedding celebration had been big, but it was not as big as mine.

The reception was lively and merry with everyone drinking, dancing, and eating.

(Katy's POV)

The time quickly passed. Before I knew it, my parents were both retiring to bed. That was the end of the reception. Matthew and Holly needed their privacy as a new husband and wife. It was time to consummate the marriage.

That was a very private matter. My father had told me Grandmother Rebecca's ladies put her to bed in bed chambers. Then Grandfather Christopher came into her bed chambers and join his wife. My father's parents had not had a private consummation of their marriage.

But my father thought sexual relations was a very private matter between a man and woman. The details were to be private, but if someone was messing around with a maid who was supposed to wait until her marriage bed, then that was not private.

Holly and Matthew would have their privacy. The kingdom only needed to know when Holly was with child.

(Holly's POV)

I was very, very nervous. It was my wedding night. I had been nervous for the night all day long. I had been a bride and was now a wife.

Oh, I was now a wife. I was Prince Matthew's wife, Princess Holly. It was my job to give me an heir and as soon as possible. Matthew thought more of me than just a person to bare him sons. No, Matthew was in love with me.

I would give him a son, but if I were to have a daughter the first time, he would still love me.

But there was more than just that. My parents and brothers were leaving tomorrow and heading back to their kingdom. Matthew's kingdom was my new home. I would be queen of this kingdom when his father passed. I did not want to be queen just yet.

I needed to get used to being away from my mother…

(Piper's POV)

"I can not believe Matthew is finally married," Leo said as he got into bed with me.

"I know," I replied. "We all had been waiting a long time for it."

I sighed.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"I can not help but think of Danielle and Holly. Michael, Danielle, and their sons are leaving tomorrow. They're leaving without Holly. I could not image how she feels. Her family is leaving her behind. In just a few short years, we will go to Michael's kingdom for Ciara's wedding to Michael II. Then you and I will leave Ciara behind."

"I know. I hate to do that as well. But Holly married Matthew. We both agreed for Matthew to marry Holly and for Ciara to marry Michael II. Matthew and Holly are in love. Ciara and Michael II like each other a lot, but they will soon love one another.

"It will be hard for Holly to see her parents and brothers grow, but Katy and Ciara will help their new sister get used to leaving without her parents in the same kingdom. Ciara will be the same way. When Ciara and Michael II marry, Danielle will make sure she is taken care of, just like I know you will make sure Holly is taken care of."

I smiled. "Yes, I will take care of Holly. She is my son's wife and will be pregnant with our son's heir one day."

"God willing," Leo said.

"I have no doubt Holly can do her part as get pregnant. I'm also sure Matthew can do his part to get her pregnant. Both are strong and healthy."

"Yes, but that does not mean anything."

"Leo, Holly is fifteen years old. She will give Matthew an heir. If she has a daughter first, do not be mad. It took her mother a second time to produce an heir for Michael. It takes time. We were lucky for me to get pregnant so quickly, but we were having sexual relations before we were married. It takes time. Hopefully, in a few months, Holly will give us news of a child in her womb."

(Matthew's POV)

I entered "the honeymoon suite."

Some rooms had been specially prepared for me and Holly for our wedding night, which was the honeymoon suite. Holly was already in them. She needed a little time to prepare and calm her nerves.

Poor girl must be very nervous. I was too myself, but also _very _excited. I had been dreaming of this night for years. Well, I had been dreaming for a few years, about since I was fifteen, sixteen years old.

I closed the door behind me. The sitting room was empty, which was not surprising. I made my way to the bed chambers. I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Holly. I saw her sitting at the dressing table. She was out of her wedding gown and in her nightgown. Her hair was not done at all. It was just down. She sat brushing it. She looked so beautiful.

I had never seen Holly have her hair completely down or even in her nightgown. I felt she might have felt uncomfortable at her tender ages of twelve to fifteen, not yet in complete womanhood.

(Holly's POV)

I saw Matthew in the mirror of the dressing table. I put my brush down, got up from my seat, and faced him. He walked over to me. I did not say a word as he approached.

I looked into his eyes as he stood in front of me.

"You're so beautiful," He said, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

I kissed back and felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I let Matthew make all the moves. I was scared and nervous to do anything.

But our wedding night was wonderful. His mouth, lips, tongue, hands and bodyweight…My God, his body felt good on top of mine and having him inside me hurt at first, but I felt whole with him inside me. I guess that was what making love was all about, a man and a woman feeling complete and in love.

Yes, I loved Matthew with all my heart and I looked forward to each and every moment we would be making love. I hoped soon a child would conceive in my womb and it would a boy. But all we could do was wait.

Chapter 61

(Holly's POV)

It was very hard to say good-bye to my parents and brothers the next day. It was especially hard to say good-bye to my parents, my mother the most, though.

"You will be all right, Holly," My mother said. "You are a princess and it is a princess's job to marry a prince or a king, and give her husband male heirs. Your father made the marriage proposal to Matthew so our kingdoms would stay united should another war break out. Ciara will marry Michael II in a few years. She will be you, but standing with Piper."

I nodded my head. "I will write to you."

"And I will with you too."

My mother hugged and kissed me. She then climbed into the carriage. My father gave me a kiss on the cheek and got into the carriage as well. My brothers were all ready in the carriage with our parents.

The driver closed the door to the carriage and climbed onto the front. He took the reins of the horses and snapped them, getting the horses to move.

I then watched as the carriage pulled away. The important lords that came with my family and me for the wedding rode horseback. There were a few other carriages following my parents and brothers, those were where some of the ladies—the wives of the lords—rode.

I watched as everyone, minus the few ladies of my household rode away. All I had of my home kingdom were those few young ladies that were to serve me and perhaps find husbands in King Leo's court.

I cried as they all were out of sight. I as a princess had to always be strong and show no emotion. That was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. I had a right to show emotion. My family had left me behind.

(Matthew's POV)

I walked into the sitting room and heard Holly with her ladies.

"You must cheer up, Princess Holly."

"Yes, you are married now and after King Leonardo has passed, you and Prince Matthew will be King and Queen. You will have many male heirs and they shall rule this kingdom when Prince Matthew has passed himself."

"You are speaking of treason!" Holly snapped. "No one should ever talk of when the king has died or when the prince has died. That is treason!"

"Balderdash!"

"DO NOT talk back to me! Now all of you leave me and do not come back until the morrow."

I waited for the ladies to walk out of the bed chambers.

"Prince Matthew," The ladies said as they all bowed.

I nodded my head at them. They all then departed. I made my way into the bed chambers after the saw and heard the door close.

I saw Holly sitting at the dressing table as I had the night before. We were still in the rooms we had been the night before. I heard her crying.

"Holly," I said.

Holly looked at me through the mirror of the dressing table. "Matthew," She said, wiping her tears. She then tried to get her act together as if she had not been crying.

I shook my head as she stood up to face me. "Do not hide your tears from me, please. I know you are upset about your family being gone."

"I'm a princess. I should know better!"

"Bull!" I said. "Princesses have a heart and soul as anyone else. They have a right to show emotion. I lost it after Paige and Adam died when people were bad mouthing my mother and Katy. Princes are not to show emotion either, but I did. Do not let anyone tell you to cheer up.

"You have a new life and you do not wish to start it without your parents. I would feel the same way. My father felt the same way when my grandmother died and later my grandfather took his own life to be with her. He and my Aunt Anna did not want to start new lives without them. But my father wasn't alone, he had my mother. You are not alone here either, Holly. You have me!"

(Holly's POV)

"But my father wasn't alone, he had my mother. You are _not alone_ _here _either, Holly. You_ have me_!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Do I?"

"Yes," Matthew replied. "I _love_ you, Holly. I have for many years. I have looked forward to marrying you for years and I dreamed of our wedding night for a few years as well. I want you to be happy here."

"I want to be happy here too, but I miss my parents," I said as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Matthew walked right over to me. "Shh, do not cry, please." He wiped away the tears that fell. "I know you miss your parents. That is perfectly understandable. But you are a wife now, _my _wife. I do not want you to be crying. I want you to be happy. It is okay to be sad, but please no more tears."

"I _love_ you as well, Matthew, but…"

"…No buts. No more words at all."

"B-…"

He cut me off with his lips. I moaned as he kissed me deep and passionately. It was last night all over again.

Matthew picked up in his arms and carried me over to the bed. He then placed me down. Before I knew it, we were making love.

It truly was love, because I felt completely safe in Matthew's arms. And being with him helped me forget about missing my parents for a little bit.

Chapter 62

A few months later in May…

(Leo's POV)

"Ring the bells! Ring the bells!"

"What for, your highness?"

"Princess Holly is with child!"

(Piper's POV)

"Holly is with child," I whispered to myself.

My son is going to be a father.

(Katy's POV)

I was outside in the gardens of the castle with Alex and the girls. They were seventeen months old. We were enjoying the spring weather that in another month would be summer weather. All four of us would leave the court for the summer and return in the fall as we had last year.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Bells," Piper said.

"Bells," Patricia said.

"Why are the bells ringing?" Alex asked.

I stopped. I gasped.

"The bells only ring for a few reasons: when the queen is with child, the birthday of someone in the royal family, the marriage of a royal, and when a new king is to take the throne."

"Your mother can not be with child. And everyone knows you are five months with our third child," Alex said.

"Holly is with child, Alex," I said. "That's why the bells are ringing."

"Sweet lord, you're right."

(Matthew's POV)

I smiled as Holly and I walked together into the throne room. She smiled brightly herself. She held my hand with both of hers.

The whole court had gathered in the throne room after my father made the command for the bells to be rung.

Holly and I entered the throne room. Everyone saw us and bowed. We made our way to the front of the room. My father and mother shortly walked into the room, Ciara behind them. Everyone bowed to them as did Holly and I.

Katy and Alex were already standing by with our cousins.

I smiled as I saw Katy's pregnant belly. She was five months along. She and Alex were about to become an aunt and uncle.

"Attention, lords and ladies," Father said. "You all have heard the ringing of the bells."

"Is it true, your majesty?"

He smiled. "My son shall speak."

He turned to me. I smiled and stepped forward. I pulled Holly along with me. "Princess Holly is with child!"

Cheers and applause came.

I held my hands in the air, getting the court to quiet down again.

"We estimate Princess Holly is two months a long. We shall see a birth in seven months. But we all must work together to take care of Princess Holly for her to delivery a healthy child and for that child to be a boy. And in four months, three months before my child shall be born, my twin sister and brother-in-law will welcome their third child. If my sister delivers a boy as a third child, I trust you keep your mouths shut about conspiracies.

"And if my sister delivers a boy and Holly delivers a girl, I trust you keep your mouth still shut. Holly's mother had a boy, Prince Michael II in her second pregnancy as queen. If Holly delivers a daughter, you will treat my daughter with respect. For if the lord does not provide me with a son in my marriage to Holly, and then my oldest daughter shall inherit this kingdom when I die."

(Holly's POV)

I smiled as Matthew spoke. I hoped my baby was a boy and I hoped Katy's was as well. My son would be king and then his cousin could be the Duke of Prescott and an adviser.

My few months married to Matthew had been wonderful. I loved being an aunt to my nieces Patricia and Piper. They were sweet babies and they brought a lot of join to everyone in the royal family. Alex and Katy were great parents and only left their children when they were napping. Their governess was a wonderful older woman. She respected and loved her Queen and the queen's oldest daughter.

I loved being an older sister to Ciara. I was glad she was marrying Michael II, my handsome younger brother. I would hate to see her go when they were married in a few years, but my parents and brothers would be good to her.

No matter what anyone said about my younger brothers always arguing over things, they loved each other as Matthew had loved Adam. Travis would never kill Michael II to take over the throne of our father's kingdom once he was gone. That was my story and I was sticking to it!

Chapter 63

Four and half months later…

(Leo's POV)

I sat with Matthew, my advisers and security having dinner and talking of the affairs of the kingdom. It was in the late evening. Piper, Ciara, and Holly were all having had their own private dinner.

Holly's pregnant was going well. Matthew was taking good care of her as well as Piper, Ciara, and me. Katy and Alex were currently at the Halliwell Manor. They had left in June and should return soon. Katy, however, was due to have her and Alex's third child and was in her confinement. They would not return until after Katy had had given birth.

"Too bad our favorite Duke is not here to join us, King Leo."

"Yes, well, hopefully he will return soon with the Duchess, their daughters, and their new arrival," I said.

"No word yet about Katarina?" Jacob asked

"No, everyone would know about my daughter's third child's birth and whether it was a boy or a girl."

"Well, to Katarina, Alexander, Patricia, Piper, and the third grandchild to be born to the king and queen," Andy said.

"Here, here," Matthew said.

I smiled, taking a swig of my drink.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I shouted.

A man walked into the room. He bowed to me. I recognized him. He worked in Katy and Alex's household.

"Your majesties, King Leo and Prince Matthew," He said.

"Rise," I said.

He stood up. He replaced his hat on his head. "I bring urgent news from my master about the Duchess of Prescott, daughter to his majesty King Leo, and sister to his majesty, Prince Matthew."

"What of my daughter?" I asked.

"Has Katy given birth?" Matthew asked.

I looked at my son and then back to the man.

"Yes, Prince Matthew," He said. "Your sister has given birth."

"At last," Matthew said.

"Quiet, Matthew," I said. "Tell me all, sir! Tell me all!"

I wanted to know my daughter and new grandchild were both well. I also wanted to know what my new grandchild was: a boy or a girl.

"Both Princess/Lady Katarina and her child are well. My mistress gave birth to another girl. Her name is Kayla Prudence. Her middle name is for her Aunt Prue, the queen's older sister."

"Another girl," Jacob said.

"Prue will be happy to hear the news," Andy said.

I smiled. "Jacob, Andy, Cole and Henry, tell your wives of the news. Matthew, you and I shall go tell your mother, Holly, and Ciara the news. Help yourself to food and drink here, sir."

"Thank you, King Leo."

(Piper's POV)

Holly, Ciara and I had just finished our dinner when Leo and Matthew came into the room. We were dining in Holly and Matthew's rooms. Leo, Matthew, and everyone else had been dining in Leo's and my rooms.

"Hello, my handsome husband and son," I said, getting up from the table.

"Hello, my beautiful wife and daughters," Leo said.

I smiled as kissed him. Matthew went over to Holly and gave her a kiss.

"I have news of Katy," Leo said.

"Did she have her baby?" Ciara asked.

"Yes, she did, sweetheart."

"Yay!"

"What did she have?" Holly asked.

"She had another girl," Matthew said.

I smiled. "How lovely. Are she and the baby okay?"

"Yes. Our granddaughter's name is Kayla Prudence," Leo said.

"Oh, Prue is going to love that when she hears the name. She is Katy's favorite aunt."

"What about Anna?"

"Aunt Prue is Katy's favorite aunt of Mother's sisters," Matthew said.

"So is Prue or Anna her first favorite?"

I chuckled. "Does it matter? Katy loves all her aunts, uncles, and cousins."

"True. I guess we are looking to you, Holly, to have sons for Matthew."

"Katy could still have a son," Holly said. "But I know this baby right here in my womb is a boy. I know in my heart he is a boy!"

"Trust that intuition," I said. "That was how I had Adam. I knew he was a boy."

Chapter 64

(Piper's POV)

A week later, Katy and Alex returned from the Halliwell Manor. Leo, Matthew, Holly, Ciara, and I were very excited to see them, the twins, and the newest edition to the family: Kayla.

Alex had sent two men in his household to ride ahead and let us know they were not too far from the castle.

We all gathered outside to greet Katy, Alex, and their girls. Matthew and Holly were the most excited as we watched a carriage pull up. Leo and I were just glad Katy and her daughter had both made it through the delivery okay. I did not want my daughters to have miscarriages or still borns as my last delivery had been. Ciara, however, just wanted to see her older sister.

That was very understandable. Sometimes we like and dislike our sisters (older and younger), but we always loved them, especially our older sisters, because they are our idol and role model. Katy was Ciara's idol.

The carriage stopped. The driver got down and opened the door. Alex stepped out first. He smiled brightly at us. He then grabbed a hold of Patricia and pulled her out of the carriage. He placed her on the ground. He did the same with Piper.

The twins were so excited to see us all standing by, that they made their way toward us. Matthew and Ciara both went forward to pick them up.

I smiled. The twins' governess stepped out of the carriage next. Then a little baby was handed to her by Alex. Then finally, Katy got out of the carriage herself.

My smile brightened. Katy smiled at me. She greeted me first.

"Mother," She said, giving me a tight hug. It was good to have her in my arms again.

(Leo's POV)

I smiled as Katy hugged Piper first. There were no hard feelings. I received a hug and kiss next.

"Papa!"

I loved to hear Papa rather than Father. Piper also referred to hear Mama rather than Mother.

(Matthew's POV)

We all made our greetings to Katy, Alex, and the twins. But everyone wanted to see Kayla. The governess stood by holding her.

(Katy's POV)

I took Kayla in my arms from the governess.

"Say hello to Kayla Prudence Bennett."

"Oh, she's so adorable," Ciara said.

"More like beautiful," Matthew said.

"Just like her mama," Alex said.

I grinned at my husband.

"Come on, let's go inside and get the children settled," Mother said. "We all have much to catch up on."

I smiled. We all headed into the castle. The girls' nursery and Alex's and my rooms had been prepared for our return. Mother, Holly, Ciara, and I went to the nursery with the girls, while Father, Matthew, and Alex went to my father's office.

(Holly's POV)

I was delighted Katy, Alex, and their girls were back at court. It had been rather lonely without them through out the summer, but Ciara and my ladies had kept me in good company.

Ever since my second night as Matthew's wife, my ladies had all kept their mouths shut about when Leo or even Piper would pass. They all knew my greatest ambition right now was to give my husband a son. I did not have an ambition to be queen of this kingdom. I know I would get it either way, because my husband was the heir to the throne.

"How are you feeling, Holly?" Katy asked.

"I feel great. My boy grows strong everyday and I feel him move around a lot," I replied.

"Great. I trust you on your instinct of it being a boy. I did not care about Kayla being a girl or a boy. I just wanted her to be born healthy and alive. Thank the lord she was."

"Yes, we are all very grateful you did not have a still born, Duchess," the governess, Lady Rachel Marin said.

"Thank you, Lady Rachel."

"Soon you will need to find a trusted governess yourself, Princess Holly."

"That I will, Lady Rachel," I said. "I am leaving that to Matthew and his parents."

"There will be no trouble finding one for Matthew's children," Piper said. "It was finding one for the twins that we were really worried about."

"Luckily we found one, though," Katy said.

I smiled. I wasn't so sure I really wanted to trust my son with anyone in this court. I only really trusted Matthew's aunts, uncles, and cousins. I wondered if I wrote to my father if he would sent someone from his kingdom to come be the governess for my children.

I do not think Matthew or Leo would agree with that. They would think it was better for Matthew's and my children to have a governess of someone in the court.

Chapter 65

(Leo's POV)

The very next day…

"It was around this time twenty years ago that our dear late, Queen Rebecca passed. Then sadly our dear late, King Christopher took his own life the night of the day of his wife's funeral by drinking poison. King Christopher loved his wife very dearly, though he had main mistresses.

"But our dear, King Christopher announced his only son and heir, then Prince Leonardo, to be king. King Christopher had not been too pleased with his son about certain issues, but he got passed those when he announced that then Prince Leonardo and would marry then Lady Piper Halliwell, the second born granddaughter of then, the Duchess of Prescott, Penelope Halliwell.

"God rest the souls of King Christopher, Queen Rebecca, and Penelope Halliwell, former Duchess of Prescott. For today we celebrate the twenty-year reign of King Leonardo and Queen Piper!"

Cheers and applause irrupted through the crowd.

"Lords, ladies, sons, and daughters, I give you his majesty, King Leonardo and her majesty, Queen Piper."

Piper and I stepped up.

"Thank you, Lord Trudeau," I said.

Andy bowed to me and stepped away.

"Lords and ladies," I said. "It has been a great twenty years. We faced a war and won…"

Cheers.

"…King Menelaus and his sons are dead and have been for years. King Michael now rules. My son, Prince Matthew has married his oldest child and only daughter, Princess Holly. Princess Holly is with child and assures us all that it is a boy. My youngest daughter, Princess Ciara shall marry King Michael's heir, Prince Michael II in a few years and I assure you Ciara will give Prince Michael II sons.

"We have had our happy days and sad days in the kingdom, especially when it has come to my family. Queen Piper delivered me six children: three boys and three girls. First Queen Piper delivered me a twin son and daughter, Prince Matthew and Princess Katarina. Eighteen months later, the queen bore another daughter, Princess Paige. Nine months after I returned from war with my men, the queen bore me another son, Prince Adam. After Prince Adam came Princess Ciara and after Princess Ciara came our sixth and final child.

"The queen gave birth to a boy, but he was still born and his birth had been very difficult for her. The queen could not have any more children after that. We were disappointed, but that is how life goes. We had three daughters and two sons already. Yet, Prince Adam and Princess Paige were taken from us due to the Scarlett fever three years ago.

"But like I said, we had our happy and sad days. We will have more happy days, for this one of them.

"Today we celebrate my twenty-year reign as king!"

Cheers and applause came.

"Long live King Leo!" Someone shouted.

"Long live King Leo!" Everyone shouted after.

"Thank you, all," I said. "Now everyone, enjoy the festivities."

(Piper's POV)

Everyone cheered at that.

We were on the grounds of the castle. The weather of fall was slightly cooler with the hot summer days behind us. Tables were set up for everyone to sit, eat, and drink. A dance floor was set up so everyone might enjoy a dance or two. Games and other things were set up to entertain everyone, mostly the children.

The children of the lords and ladies, and my great nieces and nephews ran around, playing. It was at it had been at my twenty-fourth birthday celebration.

Leo and I walked together as everyone of our court enjoyed themselves. That evening, there would be a party with food, drink, and more dancing.

It was a day of fun. I enjoyed it.

(Leo's POV)

The day had been wonderful. Everyone had enjoyed themselves. Piper especially had enjoyed herself. It was not just the twentieth anniversary of my reign; it was the anniversary of _our_ reign, not too mention our marriage.

I had not yet acknowledged our twentieth anniversary of our marriage. Piper had not bugged me about it, either. That was why I waited until we were in our bed chambers that night.

I had let Piper do her nightly routine before I bugged her. She dressed out of her gown and got into a nightgown. She then took her hair down and brushed it out, sitting at her dressing table.

I was in my night clothes myself. I grabbed a box that contained a present for her. I then walked over to her.

Piper spotted me through the mirror of the dressing table and turned to me.

"Is that a present for me?" She asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "It is something for you for our twentieth wedding anniversary."

Piper grinned. I lifted the lid of the box and revealed a beautiful diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"My goodness," She said. "They're beautiful, Leo."

"Not as beautiful as you, though."

Piper grinned again. She stood up. I closed the lid to the box and placed it on her dressing table. I then cupped her face and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you," I said.

"Don't tell me," Piper said. "Show me!"

"Gladly!"

I scooped her into my arms and carried her to the bed, where I showed her just how much I loved her!

Chapter 66

(Piper's POV)

I lay on the bed, panting. Lord, after twenty years could Leo still satisfy me. I was glad I was enough satisfaction for me. I am very glad he never, ever took a mistress. My thoughts drifted away from "what if he had had a mistress or two?"

I moaned as Leo climbed on top of me and inserted his manhood in me. I moaned again as he began to move in and out of me. He grabbed my hands and pinned them down with his. He then kissed me hard, his tongue entering my mouth and fighting for dominance. I moaned once again and wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting more.

Leo let go of my hands and held himself up, above me. He moved harder and faster, having a deeper access inside me.

"Oh, Leo!" I moaned.

Leo moaned himself. "I'm going to cum," He said.

"Yes," I said. "Now!"

Leo and I both moaned as we both felt our releases.

Leo let his body rest on top of mine. His lips captured mine in a hot kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly with them and my legs.

Leo moved his lips from mine and to my neck.

"Mmm, I love you so much, Leo," I said.

"Same here, my love," He said into my ear. "I love you too."

He pulled back from me and looked at me.

(Leo's POV)

I just looked at my wife, admiring her beautiful brown eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes. The most beautiful I had ever seen."

"The most beautiful you had _ever _seen?" Piper asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "On your sixteenth birthday that was the first thing noticed. Your beautiful eyes. You were so beautiful and happy. You stood with your mother, Sam, Phoebe, and Paige as Anna and I approached. I fell in love with you then. I knew there was something special about you. I knew you were different from all the other daughters of lords and ladies that were at court. I knew you wanted to marry someone who loved you and would take care of you, and never ever take a mistress of his own. I was the same.

"I wanted to love someone and take care of her. I also never wanted to take a mistress. I had seen how it hurt my mother and my father saw it too. These past twenty years with you have been wonderful. My fourteen years away from court had been nice with Anna and me. But when I came to court at fourteen, those three years were long and hard. Girls threw themselves at me and I had new interest.

"We were meant to be, Piper!"

Piper smiled. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me if I am the first to pass on from this life and go into the next rejoining your parents and mine, that you _will not_ take your own life as your father had. Promise me, you will your life to fullest after I am gone. Promise me, you will rule this kingdom until your dying day."

I nodded my head. "I promise. What if I stepped down as king after you are gone and let Matthew rule?"

"Do whatever. Just do not take your own life as your father had. I know you love me and you have never hurt me the way your mother was hurt. I thank you for that. Just live until sickness or whatever else takes your life. Let it me something other than yourself."

I nodded my head. "I promise. If I pass away before you, live a happy life as your grandmother did until she rejoined your grandfather."

"I will," Piper said. "As long as our children and grandchildren are around, I will be fine."

"Take care of our grandchildren if I pass before you."

"Same here."

I kissed her then.

(Piper's POV)

I was happy the next day. I wore my new diamond necklace and matching earrings from my husband for our twentieth anniversary. I wanted the whole court to see.

Leo and I had both made promises to each other and we would keep those promises secret. If Leo died before me, then Matthew would rule. I would look after his and Holly's children as my mother and grandmother had. Matthew and Holly's children would be the princes and princesses, the next ones in line for the throne after Matthew passed.

If I died before Leo, he would rule until the day he died. He might give Matthew the throne, but he would take care of our grandchildren and children. Maybe he would go to Halliwell Manor and take care of all our grandchildren there until it was time for Matthew's heir to take the throne.

Maybe I would go to Halliwell Manor, taking all my grandchildren.

But Leo and I were still somewhat young, our late thirties. We had twenty more years at least.

I was not ready to leave this life and neither was Leo.

Epilogue

Three months later…

(Piper's POV)

"You did wonderful, Holly," I said.

Holly smiled at me. It was December 26. Holly had just given birth to her and Matthew's child. Ciara, Katy, and I had been by her side the whole time. The support of me and her sisters had helped. The support of my sisters when I gave birth to Katy and Matthew had helped at a lot.

But Holly did beautifully. She _never _gave up as she went through labor pains and the delivery of the baby.

"Shall I get Matthew?" Ciara asked Holly.

Holly nodded her head. She was exhausted. As she should be.

(Leo's POV)

I stood outside Matthew and Holly's bed chambers with Matthew and Alex. Matthew was growing impatient. We had all heard the cries of the baby. Holly had not had a still born. Thank the lord.

"What's taking so long?" Matthew snapped.

"Patience, Matthew," I said. "Holly is two years younger than your mother and Katy from the first time they gave birth. She must be exhausted."

Just then the doors to the bed chambers opened. Ciara stood in the doorway.

"Ciara," Matthew said. "They are all right?"

"Yes, everyone is fine," Ciara smiled. "Come meet your son!"

I grinned at the sound of that. Matthew's face lit up. He quickly walked into the bed chambers. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Katy. She was holding his son, my grandson.

(Piper's POV)

I watched my son as he walked over to his twin sister. Katy was holding her nephew. Holly had had a boy. Katy gladly gave her nephew to his father. Matthew took his son and he changed.

"I have a son!" Matthew said. "I'm a father!"

I smiled. Now that was hard to believe. My son was now a father himself and had a son of his own. Life was good.

Two and half years later…

Leo and I watched as our fifteen year old youngest daughter, Ciara got married to Prince Michael II.

That was it. Our children were _all _grown.

(Leo's POV)

After Ciara's wedding, we returned to our own kingdom and lived together in harmony.

(Katy's POV)

Ten years later, both my mother and father passed from this life together and went onto the next. It was ruled that they both died of natural causes. No poison or anything like that was taken. They died in peace and love.

Matthew and Holly became the king and queen of the kingdom and ruled well. Ciara and Michael II became the king and queen of their kingdom and ruled well as well. Alex and I remained the duke and duchess of Prescott until our dying days.

The Wyatt family would live on through Matthew's heirs.

The end!


End file.
